Children of Two Worlds
by MasterAssassin2012
Summary: What if fate had been kinder? Would I be in this mess? Probably not. I had thought I lost everything that night. My parents dead and my sister kidnapped. But when fate placed me with the Assassins, I realized that fate still had an ace up its sleeve. My name is Elena de Russo and this is my story of how fate placed me in front of my sister, with my blade ready to take her life.
1. Foreword

**"Our life is made by the death of others," ~ Leonardo Da Vinci**


	2. Inizio

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Inizio**

**APRIL 1485**

I leapt from the roof of the Rosa in Fiore to the roof of the building next to the run-down brothel. No one noticed me (even though it broad daylight) as I leapt onto another roof. As I came across archers, I easily slid past them.

I was running along the edge of a building that had a Tailor's Shop on the bottom floor when I spotted a haystack. I slowed to a stop and looked down. It wasn't a far drop. I moved a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and looked up and down the streets; no one would notice me enter or exit the haystack. I took a few steps back and ran towards the edge. Using my momentum, I jumped. In mid-fall, I flipped so that when I hit the hay, I would land on my back. Soon I was fully covered in hay and I let out an exulted laugh.

After hopping out of the haystack, I brushed my fingers through my hair to dislodge any straws, brushed the front of my tunic and vest down, brushed my dark grey trousers off, and checked my leather boots. When I was satisfied that I would be presentable, I straightened out my white tunic, my satchel, and brown vest and walked the rest of the way to the Ponte Sant'Angelo.

When I arrived, I innocently walked over to the edge of the wall that was connected to the bridge and leaned over, pretending to admire the Castel Sant'Angelo (honestly it was beautiful in the ending weeks of Spring).

I watched as the guards walked by me without a second glance. When they were out of sight, I hoisted myself over the edge and landed on the stone platform below in a crouch. I lazily stood up and used the wooden beams, which were placed there for construction, and crossed into the Vaticano District. I landed on the other side of the bridge, climbed the wall and merged with the crowd of Cardinals.

When I was safely inside the main part of the Vaticano District, I broke away from the group of Cardinals and made my way to my destination. I passed a herald as he screamed about taxes increasing soon. I shook my head and made a right, onto a side road. My destination was coming up. Ever since Pope Alexander VI became Pope, things have gotten worse for Roma.

Minutes later, I was knocking on the door of the destination that I was instructed to go to. I straightened my tunic and vest out again and pulled my long hair back, when a woman with black wavy hair and soft hazel eyes answered the door. I inclined my head. "_Buon pomeriggio singora,_I have a letter for _Signore_ Alberto de Luca. Is he home?" I asked as I took out the letter from my satchel and showed her the wax sealed letter.

"_Sì," _she nodded. "Just _un momento_ _per favore_." The woman closed the door gently and I stood there relaxed. A moment passed and the door opened to reveal a man with oily black hair, glassy blue eyes, and a stocky build, wearing a loose fitting white tunic and a pair of grey trousers and untied leather boots.

"_Che cosa é? _What's so important that you needed to see me?" Alberto growled.

I bowed slightly. _"Mi perdoni, signore. Signore_ Rosso wished for me to deliver this letter to you with haste." I handed Alberto the letter and he ripped it from my grasp.

Alberto gave a gruff laugh. "And _Signore_ Rosso trusted a _puttana_ with this?!" he sneered at me. I only looked at the wall above Signore Alberto's head and didn't flinch. When Alberto realized that I wasn't going to respond to his insult, he frowned. "Dona! Bring me some coin!" Alberto shouted back into the house.

The woman, Dona, returned and gave me a small pouch of coin. "You're fast, I'll admit. Tell _Signore_ Rosso I will meet him at the entrance to the Vaticano District at noon tomorrow."

I bowed my head and spread my arms out wide to show my respect for the two Nobles. "_Naturalmente. Hanno una buona giorno signore e signora." _I walked away and snuck back into the Centro District unnoticed. I ran through the streets, turned down a side road, then an alley. After using the alley as a shortcut, I was knocking on a door. An older man with greying brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black cloak answered. "He got the letter?" the man whispered.

"_Sì_. He said to meet him in front of the Vaticano District at noon tomorrow."

The man grinned. _"Grazie. _You are truly the best." I didn't acknowledge the praise. I handed _Signore_ Rosso the pouch full of coin but he shook his head. "No! You keep that. If I am in need of your services, I will send a message."

I inclined my head and returned to the main streets. I mounted a brown mare and trotted out of the Centro District and into the Antico District. I passed under the Aqueduct and a few patrols that didn't even bother to look at me. _The beauty of male clothing,_ I grinned to myself.

When I arrived at a single story blacksmith shop, I dismounted my horse and led it to the water barrel behind the shop. I stroked the mare of a few times before I heard my mother screaming.

"Davide! Where is our daughter?!"

"I do not know! Now please, I'm with a customer!" I heard my father shout back.

I tried to sneak in through the back door when I bumped into my mother. Her face was set in a grimace and her arms were crossed. "Elena! _Dove sei stato?!_ I wake up to find your bed empty!" my mother scolded.

"_Ero in cittá, madre. _I had errands to run," I explained as I removed my satchel from my shoulder. My parents didn't know about my side job as a courier. If they found out, I would probably be punished. It's forbidden for a woman to be a courier. My parents loved me, I didn't doubt that. But they seemed to treat me like a trophy, and put me on display.

My mother muttered curses under her breath as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the washroom. "Give me your clothes," she ordered. I stripped down and stood there, arms crossed over my chest. "Get into the bath." I sighed as I hit the warm water, then my mom started washing my hair. "_Signore _Cappi Gallo is coming this evening for dinner and he is bringing his wife and two sons."

"Ugh, Emesto and Dino? _Solo uccidermi ora," _I whimpered. I gasped in surprise as my mother poured a bucket of water over my head. Some of the water found its way down my windpipe and I started coughing.

My mother grumbled as she was washing my hair (and I think removing more hay). You're a _bella ragazza_ Elena. Why do you insist on dressing like a man? Don't you want to find a husband?"

I didn't answer to that and after my bath, I was forced into a burgundy red dress that exposed more of my chest than I would have liked. When I started growing, I was scared that I would draw unnecessary attention with my…body, and sadly, that fear came true. That's why I preferred male clothing. I could hide my breasts easily in them and men didn't eye me like a rabid dog.

I was lost in my thoughts and I barely noticed my sister, Lia, walk in. She was four years younger than me. She was in a burnt yellow dress that didn't expose anything. "Elena!" she grinned. Her dark brown hair was like our fathers, while I had a perfect balance of my parent's hair color. It wasn't blonde and it wasn't brown. It was a light brownish-gold. I returned the smile and we both helped our mother prepare the dinner room for our guests.

Just as the evening hours were about to begin, my father walked in and washed up, and changed into a formal tunic. We waited for half-an-hour before we heard a carriage pull up to the back door. My father went to greet our guests.

"_Signore e Signora _Gallo, what a pleasure to see you," my father greeted. _Signore_ Cappi walked in and behind him were his wife, Allegra, and their two sons, Emesto and Dino. Dino was about Lia's age and was just adorable. But Emesto was more like his father. Stocky build, lanky arms and legs, rat like eyes. A demon come to life.

"_Benvenuto al nostro umile casa, Signore _Cappi," my mother said as Cappi kissed both of her cheeks affectionately. I noticed a strange red cross on the cuff of Cappi's wrist.

I caught Emesto eying me a little bit too long and I looked down. It was considered disrespectful to look directly at a man in the eyes. My father and _Signore_ Cappi shook hands and Emesto walked over and gently took my hand and kissed my fingers. "You look stunning, _mio cara_," he grinned.

"_Grazie Ser _Emesto_," _I smiled. We all walked into the dinner room and my father sat at the head of the table. My mother was on his right while Lia and I were on his left. _Signore_ Cappi sat at the other end of the table, his two sons on his right and his wife on his left. It was customary that the males of the family sat at their father's right hand while the women sat at their left. Unless of course, there were no sons, in which case, the wife sat at the man's right side.

"Davide," Cappi started. "You received my list of items?"

My father nodded. _"Naturalmente. _I will have the swords and armor completed by the end of the week. I assure you that my metal is the finest in Roma_."_

Cappi nodded and looked at me. I didn't look back at him, afraid that if I did, I would only see desire in his eyes. "Elena," he purred," you've grown into a fine young woman. Emesto has good taste." I clenched my hands under the table and Lia put a small hand on my arm. I shot her a grateful smile.

"Emesto is very kind _signore_. It would be an honor." I bowed my head. Emesto basically was picked for me before I was even born. Even though I despised the boy, I couldn't do anything about it. I was destined to marry him. A Noble!

Cappi hollered with laughter and Emesto shot me a dark look. Emesto was only two years older than me. Hardly worth being called a man. "And she knows her place! What a gem!"

Dinner was a silent affair. After dinner, everyone sat on the family room. "Elena," Emesto whispered in my ear as his hand slid up my thigh. I stiffened. "Perhaps we can go outside for just a _momento_?"

"Not while our _padre's _are watching."

Emesto grumbled curses as he leaned away—his handed never left my thigh. He leaned over again a few seconds later. "I don't take 'no' for an answer." For some reason, that sent shivers down my spine.

More time passed and eventually, Cappi and his family walked outside into the cool night air. Emesto forced his lips onto mine and I gently pushed him away. "You are going to regret this," he growled as he entered the carriage.

Lia put her hand in my own. "Davide, one week," Cappi reminded my father.

"I will have it done,sir."

When the carriage was gone and I was sure that Emesto couldn't see me, I spun around and hurled in a (thankfully empty) barrel. _"Figlio una cagna!" _I groaned as I rested my head in my hands.

My mother helped me into the house and I undressed then dressed in my night gown. "You need to start accepting that boy. He sees you as desirable. What you did was embarrassing! Not only to him, but to us! You are thirteen years old, it's time you started acting like a proper lady," my mother frowned.

I looked at her with a blank face. Emesto could have the best face and body in Roma and I _still_ wouldn't go near him. He's a pig, just like his father. Sadly, I had my mother's slender figure but my dad's bright emerald green eyes.

"_Sì madre," _I grumbled as I lowered myself onto my bed. Emesto's filthy mouth was on mine! My lips were still tingling and I shuddered at the memory. Hopefully the puke that was in the barrel was enough to get his spit out of my mouth. I turned onto my side so that my back was to the door and fell asleep.


	3. Terminare

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Terminare**

**MAY 1485**

"_Grazie," _I smiled at the doctor. "My father will be grateful for these." I held the pouch of medicine close to me. _Signore_ Rosso hadn't called me and my money was starting to get low.

I only delivered for _Signore_ Rosso because he knew that I was fast and reliable, and I didn't ask questions about what was in the letters or who I was delivering to. Whereas if I looked for other sources for courier jobs, I would get punished…or worse. I adjusted my day gown and wiped my forehead, summer had come relatively quickly and it wasn't even June! It was a month since _Signore_ Cappi came to our house and my father had completed the weapons and armor for Cappi's personal guards.

"You are very welcome, Elena. Tell everyone I said 'hello'," the doctor nodded. His beak mask thing always scared me.

I started walking home when I saw Emesto and a few of his friends leaning against the wall of a tailors shop. I ignored them and kept walking. "Hey, _puttana!"_ Emesto snarled as he gripped my shoulder to stop me, but I shrugged him off and kept walking. Emesto grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the alley. I fought. Boy did I fight. I landed a punch and a kick to Cosmo and Francesco Costa (one in the jaw and the other in the soft spot). They groaned as they staggered back while Emesto pinned me against the stone wall.

"Listen you little _cagna_! You're mine…and I intend to claim you." His hand forced my legs apart and I heard the front of my dress being ripped open down the middle, and I felt the cold tip of a blade running down my chest and stomach.

"Please stop!" I screamed. I didn't scare easily, but when you have a blade running down your front, tearing at your clothes, that was enough to scare me.

Emesto only laughed. "Not in a million years. I told you, I don't take 'no' as an answer and I'm sick of waiting for you to open yourself up to me on your own!"

I closed my eyes, praying that he would just kill me. But I heard someone shouting rather angrily. My father! "What's going on here?" A stern tenor voice snarled. That wasn't my dad's voice. I started panicking again. What if this is just a "good" guard that's scaring off Emesto so that he can have me for himself? I whimpered.

"_Cazzo!"_ Emesto snarled and let me go. I crumpled on the ground and I tried to put the front of my dress together to try and deter my new attacker. I started sobbing as I wrapped my arms around my chest. Emesto and his friends ran off in the other direction.

I felt the wind move as the man walked over and placed a hand gently on my shoulder. I cringed at the contact. "It will be okay, _piccina_," the smooth voice murmured close to my ear. "They can no longer harm you." I felt something being draped over my front and myself being lifted off of the ground. "Where do you live?" the soft voice asked.

I took a shaky breath as another wave of tears escaped my eyes. "The blacksmith…down the street." I opened my eyes to see a pale man in his late thirties, dark eyes that seemed all black, wearing a brown cloak.

"_Grazie,_ now close your eyes…and rest."

I closed my eyes again. Whoever this man was, he didn't seem to want to harm me. As he walked with me (I was still in his arms) I heard people gasping as they saw me. But I didn't hear any remarks about my dress, the cloak concealing the ruined fabric. Soon, I heard this man knock on a door and another voice entered my ears. "_Mio Dio! _Elena!" my father choked as the man that was holding me handed me to my father. I opened my eyes to see the cloak still covering my front.

I balled my hands into fists in my father's work tunic. The smell of sweat, brimstone, and metal relaxed me some but not enough to stop the crying. "_Grazie_ Volpe. You have my thanks."

"_Nessun problema_," the man named Volpe said gently. "I will find those boys and make sure that they are brought to justice." After he said those words, my eyes closed and I fell into black.

When I opened my eyes again, I was staring at a stone wall. I felt something move behind me and I saw Lia lying on my bed with me, her front facing the door. I gently turned onto my other side so that I was facing the door and stroked her dark brown hair. "Lia," I whispered. She grumbled. "Lia, wake up." I gently jostled her shoulder. Lia opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Elena!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and stroked her head.

"I'm okay…I promise." I _felt_ fine. But mentally I was a mess.

"But _padre_ said that you looked pretty bad."

I grimaced. "I'm okay, I promise," I repeated. I had a pretty good idea at what I looked like.

Lia got out of bed. Her day gown wrinkled. "I'm going to let _madre _and _padre_ know that you are awake." She rushed out of the room before I could stop her and I sat back down, rubbing my temples. I looked down to see myself in my night gown. I had a feeling my father burned my day gown as a result of my little accident.

I got up from the bed and when I walked out to the living space, my mother and father embraced me in a hug. "Lia said that you were awake, but we thought she was just saying that to calm us down," my mother whispered.

"She wasn't lying. I'm okay. Really," I insisted.

"Elena," my father whispered. "Did he…did he _do_ anything to you?"

I shook my head. "No. That stranger saved me before he did anything."

"_Bene_. If I ever see that _stronzo_ Cappi again, I will cut off his _cazzo _and feed it to the dogs!" my father growled. "He thinks that just because you were promised to Emesto at a young age, he can allow his son to act like a _uomo puttana!"_

I looked down and squeezed my eyes closed as the memory of Emesto flashed in front of me. One day…one day I will get my revenge on that pig. "_Padre_, do you think I could work on embellishing some of the swords and daggers?" I enjoyed helping my father work. Detailing the hilts of the daggers and swords that he made was a job I enjoyed and to be honest, I was very good at it and I heard numerous guards compliment the work.

"Sure, _cara_. We can start tomorrow. For now, I want you and Lia to go to bed. It's late," my father grinned. I looked out the window and gasped. It was night already. Lia and I walked to our shared room and Lia insisted that she share my bed with me. I didn't deny her. She was just trying to protect me.

_/-\_

I heard something run outside our window and I immediately woke up. Carefully, so that I didn't wake Lia, I grabbed the hilt of my Macedonian dagger (a birthday gift from my father while he was visiting Constantinople) out from under my pillow and slowly opened my door to find Emesto and his thugs ransacking my home. But they weren't alone! There were guards here!

"_Padre!_" I screamed as I lunged at Cosmo, stabbing him in the shoulder. My father came running in with his axe and started swinging (nearly decapitating me but killing five guards at once). I noticed my mother running from her room into my room to keep Lia safe. I ducked as my father swung at a guard who was going for me.

"Hey _bastardo—," _I felt a sharp pain in my scalp and a guard that reminded me of a brute dragged me to my feet, _by my hair!_

"You swing that axe again and we cut her!" a guard snarled. I felt a dagger pressed against my neck. I panted heavily. Trying to remain as calm as I could. My night gown was covered in blood (I wasn't sure if it was my blood or from the guards); it was torn (thankfully in the stomach area).

"Why attack us?" my father grumbled, trying to be civilized about it.

Emesto shoved the guards that were protecting his cowardly ass. "My father was disappointed with the weapons, _Davide_. They weren't the finest!" Emesto snarled. "And we have witness stating that they saw you consorting with the enemy." I looked up and I was punished by having a guard smack me across the back of the head, making me see stars for a moment.

"Keep your eyes down, _puttana,_" the guard hissed.

My father only remained composed. "I do not make weapons so that guards can slaughter civilians whenever they feel like it! Had I known that, I wouldn't have agreed to your father's orders to begin with!" He swung his axe again and I felt a searing hot pain from the tip of my left shoulder, down my back, to the bottom of my right hip. I cried in agony.

"Try that again _stronzo_ and we kill her!" a guard threatened my father. I felt the dagger press against the skin under my chin.

I gulped in air as I felt blood tricking down my back. _"Padre,_ don't listen to them!" I pleaded. A guard smacked me across the face.

"Shut your mouth _puttana!_"

My father roared in fury as I heard a sickening wet sound. I looked down to see nothing sticking out of my stomach. I looked up and saw a spear through my father's torso. "Elena…" he gasped as he dropped his axe and gripped the weapon that was through his body.

The spearman let his weapon go and my father fell to the ground. I intertwined my hand with his. "Father…" I gasped. I was starting to feel the loss of blood. My night gown was starting to slip from my shoulders.

"What about the other daughter and the mother?" a guard asked. Obviously the deed to kill my father was done.

"Kill the mother. Keep the daughter. I'm sure the Grandmaster would be pleased to have a new recruit," another man said.

"LIA!" I cried. I felt a metal boot kick me in the side and I cried in agony and spit up blood.

"Shut up _puttana!_" The man snarled. "The Grandmaster will take great care of your little sister."

Emesto walked over and gave me a rat-like grin. "What a waste. I guess I will have to find a new bride. One whose parents are desperate for money…like yours." I glared at him, _how dare_ he say such vile things!

I only cried harder as I heard my mother being executed (her scream of pain was ended as I heard a blade enter her body and exit quickly) and my sister taken away from me. I was able to watch as Emesto left with my howling little sister (her arms bound behind her, she was blindfolded). However, he stared directly into my eyes when he spoke again.

"Go to hell, Elena de Russo."

Everything around me went black.


	4. Nuova Vita

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Nuova Vita**

**MAY 1485 (MORNING)**

I didn't know how much time had passed. Everything around me seemed like it was just a terrible dream. I opened my eyes and I screamed when I was looking into my father's unseeing gaze, the wound in his torso was starting to smell and I tried to hold my breath. I tried to get up, but as soon as I was standing, I collapsed. My back was _on fire_! I heard the echo of the blade as it cut through my night gown and my flesh; I remembered feeling my blood trickling down my back in waves. I whimpered as I lay on the floor of my house, my eyes closed as I began crying and screaming with each jerk of my back.

"_Elena! Elena! Help me! Please help me!" _I snapped my eyes open, looking back at my father's lifeless form and tried to get back up. Only to be forced back down onto the blood soaked tiled floor. I only could chance that someone would hear me.

"_Aiuto! Aiuto!" _I screamed as loud as I could. Hoping that some kind person that was on their way to the market or one of the shops would hear my cries and go get help.

I kept screaming for what seemed like hours until my voice was hoarse and I could do no more than whisper anything. I brought my head back down, sobbing at the realization that I was going to die and that people would assume that my father had done something wrong to warrant our deaths and Lia's kidnapping or that he killed us off and in his cowardice, he took his own life.

"_Che cosa diavolo?_" I heard a female voice mutter as footsteps approached the back door. _"Mio Dio! _Someone go get the _dottore_!" I looked up to see a group of six or seven courtesans looking down at me and my father. I saw a red headed courtesan looking at me directly and she gracefully walked over and knelt down beside me, her soft green eyes were filled with worry and hope.

"You will be okay _piccina_," she whispered as she removed a piece of stray hair out of my face. Her tone reminded me of my mother. I clenched my teeth as another round of tears washed down over my cheeks. "It's okay; we're going to help you, _bene_?"

I managed to nod. "Chiara!" the red headed courtesan snapped. "Go into the kitchen and get a rag and a bucket of water!"

A courtesan that I couldn't see from my current position must have made a nod and left for the kitchen. I heard that courtesans were graceful walkers and that they barely made a sound, but this was just ridiculous. "What is your name _piccina?"_ the red headed courtesan asked.

"E-Elena," I rasped, I tried to say my last name, but my voice cracked. My voice was so hoarse I had trouble hearing it myself. The courtesan that must have gone into the kitchen came back. I looked to my right and saw my Macedonian dagger. It was covered in wet blood. The woman followed my gaze and she picked it up for me.

"I will keep it safe, Elena. You have my word."

"Elletra, Adona, Dorotea I want you to hold her arms and legs down while Chiara cleans the wound before the _dottore_ arrives," the red-headed courtesan ordered. "I don't want her hurting herself anymore than she already is."

I felt gentle hands restraining my arms and legs and this "Chiara" woman knelt on my left while the courtesan (kneeling in front of me) who was talking with me, instructed Chiara to be gentle.

"_Naturalmente," _Chiara responded. I heard the rag sloshing around in the bucket and I winced.

"Elena," the bell-like voice whispered, pulling me from my clouded thoughts. "I need you to keep talking with me. It's going to hurt, but the _dottore_ needs to have the harmed area cleaned."

I must have made a sound and a second later, my back flared in agony. I screamed, only to have the scream cut off by my own throat. I had lost my voice. "Elena, we will take care of you. Do you have any other family?"

I shook my head as tears streamed down my face. "Felisa, go into the other room and find a blanket," the red-headed courtesan ordered.

Another courtesan left the area, only to come back with the blanket and a pale expression. "There's another body in the other room."

"My…_madre_," I croaked as fresh tears ran down my face. _Please God, give them a better life, and let them know that I love them, that I miss them._

"Elena," the red-headed courtesan said firmer all traces of the comforting woman that was trying to keep me alive were gone. "You need to keep talking—."

I cut her off as Chiara dabbed my back with the water and tried to scream. "_Cazzo_! How long until Ilaria returns with the _dottore_?!" the courtesan who was holding my arm groaned. "She's stronger than she looks!"

I felt the restraining hands on my arms tighten. "She should be back soon," I think Felisa said. "The _dottore_ stand is just down the road. However, I don't think he's open at this time of day…"

"I'm sure that he can make an exception this time," the courtesan in front of me snorted. "Elena, please keep talking with me. My name is Raimonda," the red-headed courtesan, Raimonda, explained as she kept whispering into my ear.

I screamed as Chiara put more water on my wounded back and cleaned the wound. "_Grazie Dio_!" Raimonda exasperated as I heard more footsteps approach. "She's hurt!" Raimonda shouted as heavier footsteps ran over to us.

"Elena!" the _dottore_ exclaimed as he took his medical kit out and looked at the wound. I groaned in pain and relief. I could trust this _dottore_.

The pain was ready to take me down into deaths embrace and I hoped that the _dottore _and courtesans would allow me to die.

"Raimonda, _grazie_ for sending one of your girls to find me. Chiara, you did the right thing by cleaning the wound. Doesn't look like any infection has begun." I felt the _dottore_ put his finger on my neck. "Her pulse is weak, but it's there. Best I get to work."

I whimpered and Raimonda stroked my cheek. "_Per favore dottore_, help her. She's in agony."

I thought the pain was done when Chiara had vanished. But that was a bad mistake. I felt liquid fire being poured on my back and my voice suddenly found itself again. I screamed and tried to thrash (the courtesans firmly held my arms and legs and Raimonda held my head so that I wouldn't bash my head against the stone) each time the _dottore_ tugged on my skin, closing the wound. "It wasn't a fatal blow, but it will scar," the _dottore _explained to Raimonda. "I will have Lorenzo, my assistant, come by with some of my colleagues to clean up this mess. Does she have any family?"

I didn't bother looking at the two of them, sweat caked my face. "No _signore_. Her mother's body is in the other room." I cried harder. I couldn't accept that she was dead. "Do you think _Madonna _Solari would be open to receiving a new guest temporarily?"

"_Sì_. I'm sure the _Madonna _would be more than happy to help; most of the women at the brothel were orphans to begin with. If you wish, we can allow you to set up a stand for you near the Rosa in Fiore so that you don't have to travel as far."

I clenched my teeth together. I _would not _become a _cortigiana_. I felt the _dottore _place a gentle hand on my neck. "Her pulse is improving. Much better and the wound on her back will need to be attended to while I move my shop from the Antico District into the Centro District."

"I will personally take care of her, _signore."_

"_Grazie_ _signora_. I will stop by later this evening. I can call a horse for you and your girls if you wish. It's going to be a long journey." I felt my gown being taken off and replaced with a large tunic.

"No, my girls and I will take care of Elena here. We know enough about medicine to keep her alive for the journey to the Rosa in Fiore…"

The black swallowed me whole. Of course, I could see feel, hear, smell, and taste. I felt the smooth skin of Raimonda as she carried me, careful not to disturb my back and make me cry in agony. The morning air was humid. Perhaps it will rain, it would be perfect.

Soon, I didn't hear the bustling sounds of Roma anymore. Only the sound of a wooden door being shoved open hastily. The smell of Roma disappeared and was replaced with a strong scent of flowers and perfume. "_Madonna_!" Chiara cried, I think.

"What is so…_mio Dio!_ What happened?!" another female voice cried as the woman descended the stairs.

"We heard screaming!" Dorotea exclaimed.

"Raimonda went up to the house to see what the racket was about when she yelped!" Felisa further explained.

"I found her lying in a pool of her own blood…and her _padre's. _Her _madre _was in the other room, according to Felisa, her mother was dead." I sobbed and Raimonda cradled me. I didn't realize how strong she was up until now. I was at least five foot six and one hundred ten pounds. "She needs a place to say. She has no one left." Raimonda gently sat me down on a couch or a chair and I hissed as my back hit the back rest.

I felt someone pick me up and instantly, it felt like I was flying through the air. Up to somewhere.

"Elena, you can stay in here until you are better. I will have a girl check up on you every day until you awaken or speak," a soft voice whispered into my ear. I could smell the strong fragrance of rose and freesias. I must have made a sound because the woman vanished and the door clicked behind her (but I also heard something being placed on the table near me).

As soon as I was sure that I was alone, I curled up into a ball and sobbed. _How could there still be tears?_


	5. Another Day in Roma

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Another Day in Roma**

**DECEMBER 1499**

I was sitting on a bench near the Pantheon, leaning forward as I waited for my client. I had been requested via carrier pigeon to deliver a message to a _Signore _Machiavelli. But the _stronzo_ who was supposed to meet me hadn't shown up yet (I learned about two years after my parent's deaths that _Signore_ Rosso was killed in his home).

I played with the braid that I put my hair in and when that bored me, I played with the hem of my dark brown hood (I had learned that it was easier to get better courier assignments if I didn't show my true gender up front) as guards passed by with bored looks. I was about to give up when I heard a noise in the alley next to me. I turned my head as I stood up and saw a man in his late thirties, wearing a dirty set of trousers and tunics, a hat and a scarf grinning at me. "You Elena?" the man growled.

"Perhaps." I crossed my arms and walked into the alley, away from anyone's view.

"I have the message for _Signore _Machiavelli. My boss will pay you top dollar for its safe arrival," the man explained as he handed it to me and I put it in my satchel. "I will wait here for your news."

I looked at the man. "_Mi perdoni_, but I do not report back to the person that I took the letter from without the payment. Show me that you have the coin and I will be sure to come back…empty handed."

The man growled as he took out a rather large coin pouch. "Deliver the letter and this all belongs to you," the man growled as he made the coins jangle. My heart was racing a mile a minute. That was a small fortune in that pouch. "_Signore _Machiavelli is waiting near the Colosseo."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "That's in a whole different District!" _It was in the Antico District…my old home._

"I was told that you were the best, prove it, _puttana_," the man grinned. I ground my teeth together and chanted a prayer under my breath so that I wouldn't slit this man's throat. I saluted him as I mounted a black mare and rode off towards the Colosseo.

A few civilians had to jump out of the way of my rapid approach but eventually, I saw a man wearing crimson red and black standing near the Colosseo looking as serene as one could be. From where I was, he just looked like another Noble enjoying the cool winter air.

"_Signore _Machiavelli?" I asked as I dismounted my horse and walked over. I noted the sword on his hip and had to stifle a laugh. It looked like a child's toy. _Signore _Machiavelli looked to be in his late forties early fifties, but he didn't have any gray hair. His face was set in a permanent grimace and his eyes seemed to be staring straight through me.

The man looked at me and frowned. "I expected Volpe to send a…" he trailed off. "Never mind, you have the letter?" he asked as he extended his hand. I took the letter out and gave it to him. "_Grazie_. Here is my payment—." My mind was more centered on the fact that this strange man knew Volpe, the man who had saved me from Emesto. Of course, I had asked Raimonda if she knew this "Volpe" person and she had said no, that "Volpe" was nothing more than a legend.

"_Mi dispiace Signore,_ but the man who gave me the letter is going to be paying me quite a sum of coin for this delivery, I don't want to take advantage of you," I interrupted as I bowed, hoping that my interruption didn't warrant a punishment.

"A woman that isn't greedy? What a sight it is…" Machiavelli mumbled. "Where are you from?" I mentally kicked myself. I shouldn't have denied his offer.

I bit my lip and bowed my head, my face concealed by the hood. "I was orphaned and brought to the Rosa in Fiore when I was thirteen," I answered truthfully. "The _Madonna_ there is very strict on how the girls take their pay."

"And you are a courtesan as well?" his tone wasn't patronizing, it was curious.

I blushed. "No sir. I'm just a courier. But I have learned their ways. I am able to walk gracefully and silently, I'm very good at blending in…and I am very familiar with some of the nobles that come in on occasion." I was starting to feel sick (partially because I knew so much about the courtesans). What if this Machiavelli man was going to execute me? The sword on his hip suddenly looked scarier than hell. "The _Madonna_ allowed me to stay as long as I helped around the _bordello_."

Machiavelli nodded and dismissed me with a slight inclination of his head. I rode back to the Centro District and found the _stronzo _that insulted me leaning against the alley wall, exactly where I left him. "All right, _stronzo_," I growled as I dismounted my mare, "hand over the money."

The man gave me the pouch and the coin was still there. I had enough to feed the girls for a month if I wanted! "Don't spend it all in one place, _cara._" The man grinned as he ran off. I put the pouch on the inside of my vest and looked at the end of the alley to see a ladder.

I walked over to it and once I was on the roof, I started searching for Lia. I started in the Centro District and made my way into the Antico District (mounting a second horse) and when I passed the blacksmith shop, I slowed my horse down.

There was a new owner (obviously there had to be a new owner after fourteen years) and he was working hard on the new weapon or metal. A lump formed in my throat as I looked at the sight. I turned the horse and rode back to the Centro District to continue my search.

I had spent nearly four hours searching the entire city, never finding her (not that I expected it to be easy). I lowered my hood and looked at the sky and saw that it was almost evening. I stood up, threw my hood over my face and raced back towards the Rosa in Fiore.

I took great care in not letting any of the courtesans see me (not that I would get into any trouble mind you) or any of the archers that had recently decided that they would shoot to kill.

About fifteen minutes later, I passed a blacksmith shop and I nodded at the blacksmith. I jumped down a wall and landed in a crouch. "Never gets old," I grinned as I saw a few people look at me with shock.

When the Rosa in Fiore came into view, I looked around; people were busier dealing with the holidays. I lowered my hood and was almost home free until I heard my name.

"_Elena!_" I turned at the source and saw a little boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes running towards me. I opened my arms as Arturo Ricci leapt into my arms. His little fists hit my back and I nearly dropped him but held firm. No one but the courtesans knew about my injury and I wanted it to stay like that. My eyes watered at the pain and the fact that I was trying to hide it.

"_Arturo! _How many times have I told you to stop running—oh! _Grazie Dio!_ Elena I'm so sorry that Arturo came running. He always gets excited when he sees you," Amedea, my friend, smiled.

We had met a short while after my recovery (after my ill fated attempt at breaking of out of the Rosa in Fiore, after exactly two weeks of being bedridden, resulted in me being dragged back into the _bordello_ by my shoulders). She married about seven years after we met and had an adorable baby boy named, Arturo. "_Nessun problema mia amica_. I enjoy his company too much to be upset," I grinned at the toddler. Arturo smiled and I set him on the ground as he ran circles around me.

Amedea gave me a strained smile. "I do not know how you are so strong Elena, I'm panting by the time that I have Arturo in my arms."

I gave a shrug. "My father was a blacksmith; I helped him once in a great while." I noticed Amedea rub her eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest. "You know, I can take care of Arturo for you if you need a break."

Amedea's face lit up but I saw the burly shadow converging on us. _Oh, isn't this going to be perfect…_"Really that would be—." Amedea was cut off when her husband backhanded her. Arturo scrambled behind my legs and whimpered, any trace of the happy boy was gone.

"_Amedea_! How dare you converse with this…_puttana!_" her husband, Marco Ricci snarled as he looked at me (I wasn't even in a courtesan dress and I never will be in a courtesan dress). My face remained impassive. "Arturo, get over here _now!"_ Arturo whimpered and I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have Marco backhand me across the face. I fell sideways and glared at him as I rested on my elbows, careful not to fully rest on my back.

"Keep your hands off of my son you filthy _cagna!_" I noticed a few bystanders were looking this way.

I grunted as I stood up and looked at Amedea. "Really? You're calling me a _cagna_? The last time I saw you, was when you walked into the Rosa in Fiore and requested _Madonna _Solari personally. You aren't satisfied with your wife anymore? You're lucky to have Amedea for a wife! She gave you her soul, her heart, she gave you _a son_ for _amor di Cristo!_" I retorted as I flipped Marco the one-fingered salute and walked away.

I hated leaving Amedea like that, but if I stayed any longer, it would escalate into a fight and I could pretty much guarantee who would be the loser. And the loser would end up at the gallows, hanging by their neck as the crowd cheered on.

I walked towards the back of the Rosa in Fiore (grateful that the courtesans that normally hung out around the brothel were occupied elsewhere in the city and didn't see my stupid act of bravery) and when I was sure that no one could see me, I scaled the walls and hoisted myself into my open window easily. As soon as I landed, I quickly spun around and shut the window—cutting off the view of the _Tevere _in the winter evening. After locking the window closed, I leaned my forehead against the paneling and gave a short laugh. "And what, may I ask, is so amusing?" the stern-yet-soft voice that made me freeze on the spot asked.

I turned around slowly to see Raimonda giving me a reprimanding look. Even though I was twenty-seven now, she still treated me like she did the day that I came here. I winced at the memory. "I-I-I just thought of something amusing. That's all," I explained as I walked over to my dresser and placed my satchel on the top of it (thinking about Marco's face when I flipped him off and walked away. Bested by a _puttana _again indeed).

I was delivering a message for my new client, _Signore _Machiavelli and I was also searching the city for Lia and on the off chance, Emesto. But she didn't need to know that part.

Raimonda only shook her head and walked over to me, her step just as graceful as it was fourteen years ago, and cupped my cheek in her hands. "And the front door was too hard for you?" she chastised. "Perhaps your pride after insulting Marco Ricci couldn't stand to be wounded so quickly?"

I shrugged, not denying the fight. It was in front of the brothel after all. "The last time that I walked through the front door, I was forced out by a bunch of Borgia guards that seemed pretty interested in Felisa at the time. I would rather _not_ subject my eyes to such a scene again." I shuddered at the memory of Felisa as a guard had himself draped over her, sucking on her neck and his hands were exploring elsewhere. "Plus, I'm not ashamed of where I live. I just don't want others to think I am a courtesan when I'm not." _Well people think I'm a courtesan regardless…_

Raimonda gave a soft laugh. Her once vibrant red hair had dulled a little bit, she had a few wrinkles (she claimed it was because of me and my wild rebellious streak I had going when I had been able to run again), but her eyes never lost their fire. "It doesn't matter Elena, they know you live here. And I also came by to let you know that some of the girls are complaining that it's cold up here and that they can't, _satisfy_ their patrons."

I snorted as I slid my hood from my head and took my vest off (hiding the pouches full of money in my dresser); hanging it on the mannequin that _Madonna_ Solari had given me on my eighteenth birthday. "I know. Why do you think I sleep with the window open? So I don't want to have to hear the girls screaming to '_Dio!' _when I am trying to sleep or hearing their "patron" shouting in pleasure and banging the bed against the wall."

I looked in the mirror and Raimonda shook her head at me, trying to hide her laughter, this was her life I was basically describing. She had told me that she had come to the Rosa in Fiore after her _Madonna_ in Firenze had told Raimonda that she would do better in Roma. "Elena, you are a true _bellezza_, but you have the attitude of a fighter. You remind me of a _tigre_, such beauty and elegance on the surface, but below, is a savage beast preparing to strike."

I gave a small smirk as I took my hair out of the braid and looked down and reached for my brush. "I guess I take after my father that way," I mumbled as I gently pulled the brush through my hair. Raimonda and I had spent many weeks together while I was recovering (she even insisted on spending some nights with me when she realized I would try and make a break for it). She would try and get me to eat and drink (I would take small bites and that would be it), she would also get me to talk about my family; so that I could remember them. "And I have my looks from my mother, and my elegance from you and the others here," I smiled at Raimonda through the mirror and she nodded back. After I was able to sit up, lay down on my back, and take a few steps. The girls taught me how to walk like them so that I wouldn't be as noisy when I went past occupied rooms and drew unnecessary attention.

I easily unbuttoned my tunic and shrugged it off so that I was only standing in my leather boots, light brown trousers, and breast band. The woman staring back at me had grown since that horrific night. She had a slender frame (her body fully developed), long light brownish-blonde hair that stopped at her mid-back, a heart-shaped face, and vibrant emerald green eyes.

But I could still see traces of that girl from thirteen years ago in the reflection. She looked distant, pale, and just…dead. Normally I could hide that appearance well, but I couldn't. It was too close to the holidays for me to fake my happiness.

Raimonda gently touched my right shoulder and sat me down on the plush velvet seat. "Time for a rinse?" she whispered as she dabbed a white cloth in the water that never left the spot on the table. I moaned.

"I guess, I have been 'gallivanting' across the rooftops after all," I grinned as Raimonda swept my hair forward so that she could wash my back. An ugly scar that spanned from the tip of my left shoulder to the bottom of my right hip marred my back and the _dottore_ that treated me wanted me to clean it every time I came back after a run. I leaned forward as she gently caressed the scar; I grunted at the pain and clenched the fine wood counter with all my strength. The _dottore_ had said that I was going to feel pain there regardless of how old the wound was, apparently the guard had hit a nerve in my back and every time someone touched it, the pain felt as though the guards just slashed his sword across it and reopened the wound.

"I'm sorry," Raimonda whispered as she dabbed the cloth in the water again and washed the scar, making me tense my muscles. I knew that Raimonda could see my back muscles tensing in response to the pain. I was in better shape than most women my age. "I can have Dorotea prepare a bath for you if you would like."

I shook my head at the offer. A warm bath sounded nice, but I wasn't in the mood and I was starting to get sick of the girls doting on me like I was a baby. "I'll be fine for a bit. I don't plan on doing much." I honestly answered. I was never up for much after a rinsing, the pain was too much and I was always running around the city.

After Raimonda had finished the painful ritual, she undid my breast band (making me hiss in pain as she cleaned the part of the scar that was covered by the band), put a new one on me, and handed me a day gown. "Elena, were you looking for your _sorellina_ again?" she asked as I put the day gown on and took my trousers and boots off.

"So what if I was?" I remarked as I put my filthy clothes in a basket by the window and my boots by the bedside table that housed my dagger. I turned to see Raimonda giving me a sympathetic expression. "I won't—_can't_ give up on the small chance that she's alive. I have to find her, even if it's her grave!"

Raimonda sat back down on my bed and patted the spot next to her. It wasn't fair. She was treating me like I was her daughter, like she had given birth to me (believe me I know what that's like, you haven't seen or felt it all until a screaming courtesan nearly breaks your hand while giving birth). Raimonda placed a hand on my good shoulder. "Elena, you are a strong, young woman. But you need to move on from this obsession—."

I shook her hand off. "I won't be satisfied until that _bastardo_ that took everything from me is dead." Emesto's rat-like face played in my mind like a bad minstrels tune. I also spent almost every night searching the city for the _bastardo_ but I never could find him before the sun rose. Raimonda stroked my cheek and kissed it gently.

"_Madonna _Solari and I have a party to attend to this evening. Do you think that you could stay out of trouble for one night _piccina?_" she smiled. She knew I hated that nickname.

"I'm not a '_piccina' _anymore. I'm a woman," I protested.

Raimonda gave a small laugh. "You will always be a _piccina _to me and the others." I gave her a smile and a hug. She gently traced the scar from shoulder to hip, but not hard enough as to the point of me feeling the pressure. I relaxed whenever she did that. "Promise me that you will behave," Raimonda firmly stated into my ear.

"_Sì_, I promise that I will behave," I grinned and Raimonda left my room. When I heard her footsteps reach the first floor of the brothel, I walked over to my desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Date: December 21st, 1499_

_Another failed attempt at finding Emesto and his men. I know for a fact that he hides behind them while his father's life dwindles rapidly. I've heard the rumors that Cappi Gallo is dying. His influence in the Centro District is fading just as quickly as his life. I pray that once that man is dead, Emesto will come out and take over like his father had always planned so that my dagger can strike his heart. An eye for an eye._

_I heard from one of the girls here that Emesto has a wife and two sons and a daughter. I feel nothing but pity for the woman and children. They do not know the truth about Emesto. That he killed my mother and father and kidnapped my sister. But he made the fatal mistake of not killing me._

I put the quill down and waited for a few minutes as the ink dried. After I was sure that it was dried, I rolled it up and put it in the drawer with my other entries. I walked downstairs to see Giada casually sitting on a loveseat reading a book. "_Ciao_ Giada, you didn't go with the _Madonna_ and your mother this evening?" I asked. Giado was Ilaria's daughter; she was also ten years younger than me.

Giada was the unexpected result of a one night stand. I was there the night that the nobleman came and paid for Ilaria's service and I was there when she realized that she was pregnant. Thankfully I wasn't there for the birth. _Madonna_ Solari had thought that after being witness to one birth, I was scared enough to never go into this profession (not that I planned to anyway). "_Ciao_ Elena," Giada mumbled as she closed her book. "My _madre_ thinks that I shouldn't be a courtesan. That I should be someone better than her."

I shrugged as I pulled my hair back. "Your mother is just looking out for you," I reminded her. Giada sighed in defeat.

"I know, but I don't want to be cooped up in this _bordello_ all the time. I mean, _Madonna_ Solari lets you run around the city whenever you feel like it," Giada pointed out.

"Because she knows that I would eventually find my own way out," I grinned. "Or if she didn't, I'd claw my way out."

"I don't doubt that. My _madre_ told me the story about how you jumped out your window after two weeks in recovery and was dragged back in by a young girl."

I shrugged. "I can't sit still." I poured us both some water and we sat there, just talking. Giada smiled at that and eventually I returned to my room.

Eventually I grew bored so I scaled the wall and perched nicely on the roof and looked at the Castel Sant'Angelo. However, I noticed an unusual amount of guards running along the Vaticano District. "_Che cosa?_" I mumbled. I looked for any signs of a disturbance but there wasn't any that I could see. However, I saw two figures (however small they were) looking at a glowing object while standing on a wooden beam, then one at a time, they _jumped_ into the _Tevere_. _Who would be that stupid to jump into the _Tevere?! I didn't see the people surface so I assumed that they had a boat ready.

I heard some scuffling coming this way and I looked down to see _Madonna _Solari returning with Raimonda, Ilaria and the other girls in frantic state. I swung into my room gently and rushed to the railing and looked down to see Romana being set down gently on the desk that doubled as a gurney, clutching her stomach as blood gushed from it. I sprinted down the stairs—only to be cut off by Raimonda. "You and Giada up to your rooms. _Capito_?" her voice was harsh and I looked at Giada who looked pale. We both went to our separate rooms.

I was on my bed as I heard Romana scream bloody murder. I winced every time she screamed and wrapped my arms around my midsection as the memories of my own pain flooded my mind.

Eventually, her screams died out and the Rosa in Fiore was silent. I wanted to go downstairs and see what had happened, but that thought was thrown out the window when Raimonda knocked on my door and walked in. She was in her dress, covered in blood. "_Piccina, _we need to talk."

I sat up and patted my bed. She sat on the edge of it and I noticed the puffiness of her eyes. "Romana didn't make it, did she?" I whispered as I crossed my legs. Raimonda shook her head.

"We were walking to the party when we heard the guards screaming that there was an assassination attempt on the Pope. We instantly knew that we needed to get back, but when Romana turned around, she had a spear running through her—." A memory flashed behind my eyes, the spear protruding from my father's chest, his dead eyes when I awoke to searing pain and blood, of when Raimonda found me and comforted me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry Elena, but you needed to know. You're apart of this family. However messed up it is."

"_Grazie_ Raimonda for telling me," I nodded gently and embraced Raimonda in a hug. We sat like that for a few minutes before she let me go.

"I best be getting off to bed. The girls want to have a big _festa_ this holiday…" she trailed off with a smile as I groaned. "None of that. One Christmas won't hurt you," she gently smiled. I muttered curses under my breath and Raimonda kissed my forehead and went to her room for the night.

I reached over and blew out my lantern and fell asleep.

Just another day in Roma.


	6. Buon Natale

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**Buon Natale**

**DECEMBER 1499 (CHRISTMAS EVE)**

I was walking in the market, looking for some gifts for the girls back at the Rosa in Fiore. I dreaded shopping for them. What do you get a brothel full of courtesans when they already have everything? Which was why the girls insisted I only get a present for Raimonda. I passed the art shop (Raimonda was one to admire art, but she wasn't constantly obsessing over it) and a scarlet red sash that was draped over a mannequin at the Tailors Shop caught my eye. I walked over and _Messer _Pietro smiled at me. "Ah, you found something that you liked?"

"_Sì_, how much for that sash?" I asked as I pointed at the mannequin. It would go well with Raimonda's dark ebony black dress.

Pietro gave me a thoughtful look. "I'm asking fifty coins, but for you, twenty coins." I handed him the twenty coins (I admit a bit reluctantly) and he wrapped it up for me. Pietro and I always got along. Of course, when I was younger he would ask me what he should create for girls my age (I responded with saying that I wasn't the fashion type). But when I went into the market, Raimonda always accompanied me (mostly to make sure that I wouldn't run off).

I briskly walked back to the Rosa in Fiore, snuck into Raimonda's private room and placed the gift on her bed. No matter what I got her, it would never be enough to repay her and _Madonna_ Solari for taking me in when I had nothing.

I leapt out of her room just as Raimonda was entering. I heard her laugh gently then gasp. "_Mio Dio,_ this is beautiful!" I pulled myself up into a crouch on the wooden windowsill and smiled.

"Glad you like it." I was gripping the sides of the window so that I wouldn't fall backwards. Raimonda grinned as I clumsily landed inside the room (free-running and dresses don't mix) and when I was firmly inside she wrapped me in a hug (careful not to disturb my back).

"Thank you Elena, you do so much for me…"

"None of that," I told her. "You brought me here when I had nothing. You gave me a home when I didn't have one, and you healed me—albeit probably not as well as you would have liked."

Raimonda giggled as she kissed my forehead and hugged me. "And whose fault is that? I don't recall telling you to jump out the window two weeks after you began healing." I smiled into her shoulder and hugged her back.

Raimonda was the closest thing to a mother I ever had since that terrible day.

* * *

**DECEMBER 1499 (CHRISTMAS DAY)**

It was Christmas day and I kept to my depressing tradition of eating breakfast then secluding myself in my room to grieve and wish things had gone differently as I stared at the _Tevere_. Another Christmas passed without my family. I wondered how Lia was, if she was still alive that is. However, my tradition was short lived when Felisa and Dorotea forced my door open and picked me up (under the armpits thankfully) and dragged me down the stairs. "You are going to celebrate this year _piccina_, no excuses," Felisa scolded. I cursed the _Madonna_'s strict rules about the holidays. The Rosa in Fiore was closed during Christmas so that the girls could enjoy a holiday, so any man who needed to be "satisfied" would have to wait until New Years.

I was planting my feet against the floor to no avail. "Let me go!" I struggled. Dorotea only laughed. When the three of us were on the first floor, Adona and Elletra had made a chair available for me. Felisa set me down. "What" No restraints?" I replied cheekily.

Raimonda gently placed her hand on mine. "Behave, _piccina" _I noticed the scarlet red sash around her waist and I smiled at her.

"Sorry _piccina_, but_ Sant Nicola_ left some gifts for you as well," Dorotea grinned as she and Felisa walked over to their seats next to Giada and Ilaria. I made sure to lean away from the back rest. "Here," Dorotea handed me a small box that was no bigger than the palm of my hand. "Take it, and enjoy the holiday."

I unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal my mother's necklace. Air hitched in my throat and tears started to spill over. "I-I thought I had lost this…" I mumbled as I wiped my eyes. Raimonda put her arms around my shoulders.

"Silly _piccina_, we had returned to your home the day after you arrived here to make sure that you had your personal items with you at all times. We also found a note that was addressed to you, stating that you were to get this when you turned twenty-seven—we don't know why that age though. Did you not see the gowns in your dresser?" Raimonda smiled.

I blushed as I took a sip of the wine that was present (I only drank during the holidays because I had discovered that the wine had made the pain numb and I could enjoy myself). I never bothered to look in my dresser or wardrobe because I thought that they were empty. "N-No," I stammered as I put on the necklace. It was an emerald gem that hung gently against my neck.

"It's beautiful," _Madonna _Solari sighed. Raimonda and the others laughed and the door to the Rosa in Fiore burst open as Bartolomeo d'Alviano barged in with a sack full of gifts, his wife, Pantasilea, and a couple of his mercenaries in tow. Some of the girls yelped in surprise. We allowed Bartolomeo to come and visit us when we were closed because he always treated us with respect and frankly, he was a hell of a lot of fun.

"_Buon Natale!_" the burly man shouted as he set the sack down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I dropped the glass (hearing it shatter into a million pieces) as Bartolomeo picked me up and squeezed me tightly in a bear hug. I knew that the gesture was to be cute and funny, but that was cut short when I could hear the girls trying to stop him; but it was too late. He pressed me firmly against his chest and instead of the giggly squeal he was expecting, I let a howl of agony escape my lips as I arched my back (an instinct I picked up on after falling from the Rosa in Fiore roof one too many times), and kicked my legs. Raimonda and Elletra were able to restrain my legs. Bartolomeo dropped me instantly and Raimonda caught me in her arms as I collapsed onto all fours on the stone tiled floor. My vision was blurry with pain, nausea, and tears. It felt as though the sword was reopening the wound and the _dotttore _was pouring that liquid fire in the cut again at the same time.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned as sweat poured off of me in streams and my arms quivered. Seconds later Felisa had a pail in front of me and I ungracefully hurled into it. Breakfast and wine gathered in the pail. I was tempted to ask Raimonda to check and see if my scar had indeed opened up again, but I decided against it.

"_Idiota!_ Why'd you do that?" Ilaria hissed at Bartolomeo as she smacked him upside the head.

"_Cosa?_ I was just trying to be festive," Bartolomeo defended himself. "How was I supposed to know that she'd cry like that? Only little children do! Right Giada?"

"She isn't screaming because you scared her, _idiota_! She's screaming because she's in severe pain!" Pantasilea scolded.

I took in as much air as my lungs would allow, trying to make the pain stop, and to make sure that I wouldn't hurl again. "It wasn't his fault," I croaked as I looked down, trying to make Bartolomeo's punishment from his wife less severe. "He doesn't know." The girls, that had surrounded me and murmured into my ear that I would be okay, gave me a nod.

"Know about what?" the mercenary Captain asked rather anxiously.

I closed my eyes as another wave of nausea doubled me over into the pail and Raimonda wiped a cool cloth against my forehead. "I'm hurt…" I groaned when I found my voice again.

I didn't see Bartolomeo's face but his words gave me a picture of it. "Where? I don't see anything."

I weakly crawled to the desk and reached for the drawer that was to my left, brandished a knife, and gave it to Raimonda. She looked at me like I was insane. "Please…" I begged. She was hesitant. She knew that I didn't want others to know about my weakness, but I had howled in agony when I shouldn't have, I hurled into a pail as if I had too much to drink, and I was trying not to burst into tears at the pain.

"_Va bene,_" she whispered. "Ladies, please move." My shield of courtesans moved and I tried to kneel back on my legs but I couldn't do it. Giada and Ilaria were at my sides and they steadied me out. "Are you ready Elena?" Raimonda asked.

I nodded, afraid to speak. I heard the cloth tearing as Raimonda dragged the blade across my back (never breaking the skin thankfully). Starting from my left shoulder (cutting through my breast band), to my bottom right hip. As she set the knife down, I crossed my arms over my chest and Raimonda moved the fabric aside to give Bartolomeo a clear view of my scar. "_Mio Dio,_" Pantasilea gasped.

"You have nothing to apologize for, _Signore _d'Alviano. You didn't know. I actually _don't_ want others to know about this," I muttered. Raimonda wiped the cloth across my cheek. "I had this scar for a long time now. I try to take every precaution I can, but obviously I can't avoid everything," I managed to turn around and look at the man. I knew Bartolomeo wouldn't punish me for looking directly at him.

"_Mio Dio, _you're Carlo's little girl!" Bartolomeo hollered. "I remembered hearing from my men that they saw guards converging on the blacksmith shop, but I didn't believe them. How'd you get that scar?"

I went pale. No one knew who my _padre_ was, aside from the girls here. "W-W-W—," I stammered.

Bartolomeo walked over and knelt down. "He was the finest man that I had the honor to know. I'm sorry for your loss _piccina_, truly I am. He knew what honor truly was, which was why he left when he realized his wife was pregnant with you."

I nodded. I knew my father was a mercenary. His build and knowledge in weapons made him a perfect blacksmith. "_Grazie signore._" Then I grinned weakly. "My father was defending my honor, a guard called me a _puttana_."

Raimonda helped me to my feet and Ilaria placed a blanket around my shoulders, covering my exposed back. "_Per favore, _enjoy the holiday. I probably won't come back down for a while anyway," I whispered to Raimonda as she opened my door.

"Okay _cara_." She stroked my cheek and left me alone to my own devices. I changed into a tunic and trousers and looked out to the _Tevere_.

I was about to leave for a run, when a soft knocking came. "Come in," I answered.

"Elena?" Pantasilea's voice rang. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about my oaf of a husband."

I turned my head and grinned. "Don't be sorry. Aside from the excruciating pain, I enjoyed being picked up like that. It reminded me of when my father used to do it."

Pantasilea gave me a smile and brought a rather long box out from behind her back. "Bartolomeo wanted to give this to you himself, but I insisted. That man has no idea what women do behind closed doors…" I watched with a smile as Pantasilea shook her head. She had a darker complexion than most _Italiani_ but you could definitely see the Italian heritage in her.

I blushed. I only blushed because I was currently sitting in a brothel, talking about what women do behind closed doors. "I wouldn't have minded. I just basically sit here and think about my family." I took the box and opened it. It was my father's common sword that he reinforced. The metal was light but strong, the grip was made of steel and leather, the embellishment was my own work, my fingers traced the fine gold webbing that traveled from the bottom of the hilt to the guard. I noticed it had a scarlet red cloth through the hole at the bottom of the hilt. "How'd he get this?" I asked as I took the scabbard out and sheathed the weapon.

"When Raimonda came and told us of what had happened, Bartolomeo had sent some men to find the sword. He knew that it would have meaning for you when you came of age." Pantasilea sat down on my bed.

"_Sì_! _Grazie!_" I leapt at her and wrapped her in a hug. She gently placed her hands on my back. I saw Bartolomeo grinning sheepishly.

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned.

I beamed and gave him a hug. He gently wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, never touching my scar. _He's good._

I hated to admit this but, _this_ was the best Christmas I'd ever had in my twenty-seven years of life.

I was truly blessed.


	7. The Day After

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**The Day After**

**JANUARY 1500 (THE DAY AFTER THE NEW YEAR)**

A loud pounding on my door woke me from my alcohol induced sleep. With every pound of the door, my head throbbed twice as hard. "_Vai via__, __cazzo_!" I groaned as I put a pillow over my head. This is why when I drank, I was glad the pain in my head was worse than the pain in my back. I actually I had Raimonda test that idea. I was in a stupor and she smacked me across the back as hard as she could and I felt a small amount of pain.

"Elena, it's noon, time to get up!" Raimonda said through the door, as she kept pounding on it.

Christ, she had more to drink than me and she sounded so brisk and chipper. "It's _noon_?" I groaned. "_Che cazzo?" _

I heard something click and I screamed (bad idea) as I sat up as I saw Raimonda walk in. I pulled my bed cover up over my chest. "Don't you knock?!" I shouted (bad idea, really bad idea), my vision blurred for a moment and my head felt like the guard had stuck the blade through my skull.

Raimonda shook her head. "I _did_ knock, twenty times. I was also instructed to give you this letter. It needs to be delivered to _Signore_ Machiavelli before the evening." I groaned as I fell back into the plethora of pillows. It didn't hurt my back (that much) when I flopped on my bed, the mattress was so soft.

"Can't he wait till _after_ I can walk without falling? Or throwing up?" I groaned as I reached for my robe—realizing that it wasn't there. "_Merda_. Can you turn around while I dress?" I asked Raimonda. She turned to close the door and I had my undergarments on when she turned to face me and I glared at her. "Do you mind?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Raimonda shrugged. "Remember this; I basically washed you every day when you were hurt. There isn't anything I haven't seen," she shrugged.

"_Come vorrei fosse ancora inconsciente,_" I mumbled as I brought my hand up to my temple. This headache was worse than my back when Bartolomeo nearly cracked my back on Christmas morning.

Raimonda handed me my breast band and when that was secure, I slowly reached for my tunic and trousers. I winced a few times but eventually I was dressed and severely hung-over. "Where am I going?" I mumbled as I put my satchel around my shoulder and admired my father's sword.

Raimonda handed me the letter and smoothed my hair out, pulling it behind my head for me. "The Campagna District, in the town that is near the French Barracks," Raimonda answered as she wiped a cool cloth across my face and handed me a glass of water. The cloth helped some, but the water didn't do anything for me except quench my thirst.

"_Bene,_ if I'm not back within two hours—and that's if I can ride a horse—come and find me," I muttered as I walked out and Raimonda followed, locking the door behind me. We both walked down to the main floor of the brothel and Felisa and Adona were giggling.

"Elena," Felisa shouted and I winced. "You sure know how to have a good time."

I groaned and Raimonda whispered in my ear, "You were very entertaining last night. All of us were shocked to see _you_ of all people _trying_ to seduce a man. Of course, the man was Bartolomeo…"

"Oh _Dio_," I moaned. Raimonda laughed. "Am I on Pantasilea's bad side now?"

"It's nice to know that you retained your skills pretty well." Raimonda handed me a scarf to wrap around my nose and mouth, and a pair of gloves. I wrapped the scarf quickly around my face and slid the gloves on easily. "And no, Pantasilea was rather shocked that Bartolomeo declined in a gentlemanly fashion and carried you up to your room."

I stopped, my hand on the door handle. "I don't remember feeling my back flare up…"

Raimonda only laughed gently. "You were drunk enough that it didn't hurt…that much. You still whimpered."

I squeezed my eyes tightly closed and walked out into the bustling streets of Roma and threw my hood up over my face and started walking through the streets, hoping to find a stable. Fortunately there was a horse and I mounted it and headed towards my destination. I cussed every time the horse trotted. The headache was made worse with every step the animal took and I was nearly to the point of killing the beast.

A few guards had to scold me to be more careful and I just gave them a dead look back. "_B__aciare il mio cu__lo_," I growled as they walked out of earshot. A few beggars ran up to my horse and I just ignored them until the headache was beyond reasonable.

I whipped the reins on my horse (regretting the decision immediately) and galloped away from them.

"_Scusi mi_," Machiavelli said as he stopped the horse and helped me down. "Did you celebrate a little too much last night?" I didn't pay attention but I noticed the traveling cloak he was wearing. _How did I get to the Campagna District so fast? Oh right, I sprinted away from those women...  
_

"_Sì_," I mumbled as I handed him the letter and slowly dismounted the horse.

His face gave away no emotion. "But you came anyway. I would've been fine if you had waited a day to recover, but you only proved to me that regardless of your gender, you put your duty before personal affairs." _You have no idea. It took a courtesan pounding on my door and the same courtesan to walk in on me while I wasn't decent to wake me up._

"I always put my duty before anything else, _Signore_," I agreed.

Machiavelli nodded curtly, turned on his heel, and walked away.

The horse nudged my back and I gave it the evil eye (I swear horses know that my back is hurt) but I saw a woman in green running down the street, towards me. My eyes widened as the person ran past me, (shoving me to the ground and thankfully I twisted so I landed on my side—making my head pound even more and I made a real effort to hold down the bile in my throat) and skidded to a stop as they looked around for someone. "_Cazzo!_" the person hissed.

"_Scsui mi_, who're you looking for?" I asked as I slowly got up and rubbed my temple. The person who shoved me came over and steadied me out.

"No one. _Mi dispiace. _That man you gave that letter to, where'd he go?" the person asked. Their voice was distorted with the mask that they had on over their nose and mouth.

I looked around and didn't see Machiavelli. "I'm not sure. I wish I could be of more help," I shrugged. I looked closer at the person and they looked to be a few years younger than me. "Hey, how old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-three, why?" the person asked.

"You look fast, care to race?" I taunted even though my temple was throbbing.

The person laughed, it seemed familiar for some reason. "I saw you riding earlier, you don't look like you are in any shape to run, let alone race. On foot or on horseback."

I rubbed the back of my head. "_Bene_. Perhaps some other time when I'm fully alert."

The person must have smiled but I didn't catch it. "I look forward to it. Now I must go, my _padrone_ is really impatient." Before I could ask for the person's name, they took off the way that they had run. I mounted the horse and road back to the Rosa in Fiore (grumbling about the headache the entire way home).

When I arrived at the Rosa in Fiore, I stumbled back in and before I could black out, Raimonda gave me a glass with some clear liquid in it. I thought that it was water, but once it was down my throat, I started choking it back up. It reminded me of the liquid fire that the _dottore_ poured on my back.

"_Che cazzo _Raimonda!?" I shrieked.

"It's for the headache, and watch your language _piccina!_" she scolded. I hung my head and instantly, I felt the headache lessen.

"She cannot hold her wine that one," Felisa whispered to Dorotea and they both giggled. I noticed _Madonna _Solari giving me an admiring look. _What did I do last night? _Raimonda handed me the key to my bedroom and I clasped it tightly.

"Thanks," I groaned as I walked up the stairs and as soon as I walked into my room and locked my door, I walked over to my bed and blacked out, still in my clothes.

The day after the New Year was always the most painful one.


	8. The Auditores

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**The Auditores**

**MARCH 1500**

Sitting at my desk, finishing my studies bored me to no end. I was better educated than perhaps the Pope's advisors! A knock at the door came and Raimonda walked in. "_Salve_ Raimonda, how can I help you?"

Raimonda walked in and sat down. "Ilaria wants to know if you found Lucia yet, she's so upset that I can barely get her to talk anymore." Ilaria's second daughter, Lucia, had gone missing one night. It's been happening a lot recently and my instincts are telling me it's slave traders.

I had been sent by _Madonna_ Solari to find the missing girls, only to return with their bodies in my arms. Lucia had gone missing back in February, she's only eighteen (Ilaria had no qualms about Lucia becoming a courtesan, probably because Giada was now engaged to a Noble in the nicer part of the Centro District). I also celebrated my twenty-eighth birthday during that time as well.

"I actually planned on going out tonight and searching for her. I have covered the Antico District pretty well and I have a few bits of information telling me that there's a chance she's on a ship near _Isola Tiberina_," I explained as I showed Raimonda my maps. That was a battle long lost before it was fought. Raimonda insisted I learn how to use a map or else she would take something away from me. I didn't know what she would take from me, but I didn't want to find out.

"_Bene_, you think she could be in the Vaticano District?" Raimonda asked as she noted the huge red "X" on the map of the Vaticano District.

I shook my head. "No. If she was there, then we would have known. I have a 'client' that lets me know which courtesans go into the Vaticano District at all times." Not to mention that after Cesare Borgia's siege on that little town in Toscana, the guards are doubled up on patrols. I had to deny at least five courier assignments because I wouldn't be able to get into the District without being caught or out of the District without being killed.

Raimonda stroked my cheek and I grinned. She left me alone to do my work and after a few more hours of doing maps and other papers, I changed out of my day gown and into my grey trousers, leather boots, white tunic and brown vest with my hood. I walked downstairs to see Ilaria just sitting there, not moving. I walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "I promise I will find her." She blinked. That's the only indication I needed to know that she heard me. I returned up to my room (I'd been spending a lot more time up there since the New Year).

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book (almost ready to go out and search for Lia and Lucia), when I heard someone knock on the door downstairs. Sighing, I closed my book and walked out of my room, to see Renata, one of the newer courtesans, answer the door. I leaned against the railing and saw a man in a white hood with a beard. _Oh great, there goes my peace and quiet for the afternoon…_

"Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore, stranger…" Renata purred. Her pale blonde hair was put up in the signature courtesan style, and she was one of the more daring courtesans where she wore her dress _lower_ than the average courtesan. She leaned against the door frame, looking like she was trying to seduce him.

"_Salve_," the man said as he bowed slightly, ignoring her attempts expertly. I found that rather strange. "Would you be kind enough to call the owner for me?" I leaned against the railing and casually listened to the conversation. It wasn't a secret that I lived here. All of Roma knew it. But I'd never seen this man around before.

Renata straightened out as she crossed her arms over her chest. "_Madonna_ Solari is not in." I noted the hurt in her voice. Even though the _Madonna_ was nearly fifty, she still looked and acted like a twenty year old courtesan.

"Do you know where she is?" the man continued.

My crossed my arms over my chest. This man apparently didn't take 'no' for an answer. "I—." Renata was cut off when I heard someone screaming.

"_Auito! Auito! Madonna _Solari is…" I recognized the voice and I saw Lucia nearly tumble into Renata and the stranger. I was down the stairs in a heart beat, if anything happened to the _Madonna_, I would personally kill whoever she was with. I remained out of view, listening.

"Lucia! We thought you were gone for good!" Renata exclaimed as she hugged the young girl.

Lucia found her voice and started explaining. "The men, they took us on a ship; they released me but she—." She was cut off by the man speaking.

"_Who_ took you on a ship?" he asked, genuinely worried.

Lucia was getting more hysterical by the minute. "_Slave traders Messere! Lungo l'Isola Tiberina! _They want coin in exchange for her life!" I could hear Lucia's voice crack as she started sobbing.

"I will get her back," the man said firmly. Renata and Lucia walked in and I gave Lucia a hug and held her. She was only sixteen, three years younger than Giada and twelve years younger than me.

"_Grazie Dio_ that you are okay. Your _madre_ will be happy that you are home safely," I assured her as she kept sobbing. I was stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. Ilaria was currently "satisfying" a patron in the upper rooms of the brothel and I didn't think it would be wise to interrupt them.

"Elena!" she sobbed into my shoulder, trying not to squeeze my back too tightly. "I'm so glad that you're safe. The men, they said that if they didn't get _Madonna _Solari, they would come after you!"

I ignored the second statement. "What happened? Your _madre_ was worried sick!" I whispered as I walked her over to a loveseat. "I spent almost every night trying to find you."

"The man that had paid for me escorted me to his home, then he knocked me out and the next thing I knew, I was on a ship. They…they…" she trailed off as she shuddered. I didn't need to hear what had happened. My intuition told me what I needed to know.

There was a second knock at the door a few minutes later and I handed Lucia to Renata (who took Lucia up to her own room) and I walked over and opened it to reveal an older woman with blackish-grey hair and brown eyes and a young girl, a few years older than me, with the same black hair and a lighter shade of brown eyes. I took in the clothes they were wearing, they must be Nobles. "_Ciao_, welcome to the Rosa in Fiore, how can I help you?" I asked tersely. I noted that they looked to be of Florentine descent.

"My name is Maria and this is my daughter, Claudia. We were hoping you could allow us to take refuge for a few days while my son is running around the city? _Ser_ Machiavelli said that we should ask for 'Elena'. Are you her?" the woman, Maria, said calmly. I looked at the girl, Claudia, and back at the woman. I definitely could see the resemblance.

I nodded. "_Sì_, that won't be a problem. Perhaps we can talk on the back terrace and wait for the news of the _Madonna,_" I explained as I let them enter. Adona, Dorotea, and myself guided the two women to the back terrace while Norma helped Lucia to her room (Renata must've gotten sidetracked…_again_). "And I am Elena. Why did _Ser_ Machiavelli tell you to ask for me?"

"He said that you were a trusted informant," Maria replied casually. The way she said that, it made me wonder if she knew who Machiavelli was.

_Wow, I've been called a _cagna, puttana, _but never informant. _When we were out on the terrace, I leaned against the railing, my arms crossed over my chest as I looked at the women. Thankfully, a few minutes later, Renata came out and Claudia finally spoke. "Who's she?" she pointed at me and the girls gave Claudia a grin.

"My name, Claudia, is Elena," I answered as I inclined my head slightly, grinning at the fact that I said my name at least three times and she didn't hear it. "I live here."

Claudia scoffed. "_Naturalmente_ you live here. All of the courtesans live in a brothel—." I glared at her and she shut up mid sentence. "Wait," she said as she shook her head. "You _aren't _a courtesan?" I shook my head. "Then how do you live here with them? I thought you had to work into order to stay here."

"I was orphaned when I was a young girl. My parents were killed when I was thirteen and I was severely wounded," I replied. "_Madonna_ Solari took me in without a problem. She also insisted I not go into the courtesan business. She claimed that it wouldn't be what my parents would have wanted for me."

That wasn't a lie. My father and mother repeatedly told Lia and I that we were to _never_ converse with courtesans. _Heh, look how well _that _turned out. The people they despised were the ones to save my life. _"You are very polite, Elena, who taught you manners?" Maria asked.

"My mother. But I'm no lady," I grinned as the courtesans that were around us started laughing as quietly as they could.

"You got that right," Adona laughed. I gave her a rueful look.

After I woke and had a fit of rage (one that left me in agonizing pain for a week), Adona had come in with some food and beverage. She told me that my table manners were hideous. Of course, I gave her a snippy remark and she only laughed and kissed my cheek.

I heard the door to the terrace open then close rather loudly. "Mother? Sister?" the deep voice rang. I turned my head to see the same man as from before, his hood still up, but this time, I noticed a thing scar cutting through his beard. Maria and Claudia turned and their faces lit up (more so Maria's than Claudia's).

"Ezio, _Ser _Machiavelli said that you might be here," Maria softly said as she looked at us then back at Ezio. _So this strange man has a name? And Ser Machiavelli knows this Ezio man?_

Ezio looked rather confused and upset. "What are you doing in Roma_?_" I could hear the agitation in Ezio's voice. "Has Firenze been attacked?" his voice shifted ever so slightly from agitated to worried.

Claudia took a step forward. "No. Or rather, I do not know. We never went to Firenze," Claudia answered promptly as she folded her hand in front of her. I noticed she twitched ever so slightly that if you were paying close attention, you wouldn't have caught it.

I saw Ezio's eyes widen. "Why?!" Ezio was more or less pissed by this point. I remained composed and played with my braid. I always wore it as a braid because it kept my hair out of my face when I would run around the city.

Claudia shook her head and brought her hand up to her head and held that pose for a moment. "Ezio, we want to help," Claudia stated firmly.

"I was trying to help you by sending you back to Firenze!" Claudia looked away from her brother's outburst and I couldn't help but smirk at the exchange between siblings, and also feel a little twinge of jealousy. At least they still had each other. Adona walked towards the bickering siblings.

She cleared her throat. "_Where_ is _Madonna_ Solari?" she demanded.

Ezio gave us a look then he looked at Adona directly. "She's dead."

"_Merda!_" Elletra moaned as she walked over to Adona. I remained next to Renata as she looked at Ezio with a blank look. I was fighting my own battle with showing emotion. Renata had come to us in a situation that was similar to my own. Except, her parents were killed by the slave traders and she was able to escape them. Fortunately I had found her curled up in an alley crying one day while I was delivering a message. She tackled me to the ground and tried beating me up, only to have me pin her on her back.

"What now?" Renata whimpered. _Madonna_ Solari was what Raimonda is to me.

"Will we have to close?" Adona asked, hysteria coated her voice as she looked at me. I quickly shook my head. I wouldn't let that happen. I would find a way to keep this place open. I crossed my arms and only looked at the _Tevere_ as I considered the only option that was slowly making itself present.

"You cannot close, I need your help," Ezio quickly stated. I looked at him as he said those words and he stared at me. Under his hood I could see an eyebrow rise. Obviously, he was at a brothel and there's a woman who wasn't dressed like a courtesan or even remotely acting like one.

"_Messere_, without someone who can run things, we are finished," Adona stated. I was about to step forward and state that I would take over for _Madonna_ Solari (something I swore that I would never do), when Claudia spoke up.

"I'll do it!" she firmly said to her brother. My jaw was on the ground. I could tell by her clothes that she was of noble birth, but from the look on her face, she didn't seem to care anymore of her status. In fact, she seemed confident that she could run a brothel.

Ezio looked sternly at his sister. "You do not belong here Claudia." _Neither did I, but you don't hear me complaining._

Claudia huffed in irritation. "I know how to run a business. I ran Uncle Mario's for years!" _That explains her confidence._

"This is different!" Ezio weakly argued. But from the look on Claudia's face, she was starting to reconsider her decision. Maria pushed the siblings apart (which was surprising because Ezio was broad shouldered and look really strong). She looked so frail, like she had just woken up from a long sleep.

"What alternative do you have Ezio?" Maria interceded.

Ezio looked at his mother for a moment, his eyes soft, then glared at his sister and sighed. "You do this Claudia, and you are on your own."

Claudia narrowed her eyes at Ezio. "I've been on my own for twenty years." I was even more shocked at that. The courtesans discreetly started quietly talking about how much they are getting paid and what they should do to get more money. _Madonna_ Solari always wanted to refurbish the brothel, but we never had enough funds to hire a top rate architect.

"Fine," Ezio growled then looked at us all. "I intend to repair the brothel, this place is a real mess, and I want _your_ courtesans," he pointed a finger at Claudia then to us (I discreetly flipped Ezio the bird), "to find Caterina Sforza." _The Contessa of Forli is here? Why?_

I looked away as Claudia looked at me and the others. "You can count on us," Claudia answered softly as she looked away. Ezio walked away and I swore I could hear him cursing under his breath. Claudia and the rest of us walked into the brothel to see Raimonda and Ilaria talking rather quickly. When I entered, Raimonda ran over and gave me a gentle hug. "Elena, thank god you are okay. I told Ilaria about Lucia. She's so happy that she's back."

Claudia gave me a look and I let Raimonda go. "Is she your _madre_?" Cristo, I _just_ got done explaining to Claudia that my mother was killed when I was thirteen!

I bit the inside of my mouth. "No," Raimonda answered for me. "Elena is my _adopted_ daughter. She was found in a home. Her family was killed and she screamed for help." Raimonda shot me a look. She was telling the truth, however vague on the details she was.

"I see, I find it rather…comical that you had lived in a brothel for most of your life," Claudia mentioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I shrugged. I didn't see myself as living in a brothel. I always saw myself just living in a really large home that happened to have strange men come in and pay for…okay yeah, I lived in a brothel. "I barely notice anymore."

"Claudia, do you forget what Paola did for us when times were hard?" Maria interceded as she placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. Claudia's face fell then returned with an irritated expression.

"How would you remember? You basically shut down! The only thing that saved you was Ezio bringing you those feathers!" Claudia shouted. The courtesans and I took that as our cue to leave and find other things to do. I walked up to my room and Raimonda followed me in.

"So, who's going to run the brothel?" she asked.

"Claudia and Maria. I was going to offer my services, but I lost out," I grinned sarcastically as I undid my braid. Raimonda messed my hair up playfully.

"You would have been a great Madame. _Madonna_ Elena, it has a nice ring to it," Raimonda smiled back. I gently punched her arm.

"_Never_ say that to me again."


	9. Casa Dolce Casa

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**Casa Dolce Casa**

**APRIL 1501**

I was talking with Giada when I saw Ezio walk in (the architect that was working on the Rosa in Fiore had finally finished the renovations towards the end of spring—of the _next year_) My instinct told me to go and greet him, but I saw Claudia already turning, ending a conversation she had going with Maria and Renata.

"Welcome to the Rosa in Fiore; as you can see, the most popular brothel in Roma." It was true, ever since the renovations, I'd been sleeping in haystacks that I planted outside of my room most of the nights. My room remained locked (and off limits) as always, the only way to get in would be through the window or if you asked me for the key. Thankfully most of the patrons were occupied at the moment and I could carry on a conversation without some drunk Noble trying to hit on me (if a Noble hits on me, I hit back, _hard_).

Ezio looked around and his gaze lingered on me again, there was a glint in his eyes. "I see my money went well invested," Ezio smiled as he looked at his sister again. They both walked over to a chalkboard and Ezio looked at it as Claudia described what it was for.

"Here, I keep a list of skills taught to my girls…" Claudia showed Ezio the list and I rolled my eyes. I knew how to do all that already. Being an illegal courier, you learn quickly or you die.

Ezio stroked his beard as he read the board. "You are not teaching them much," Ezio noted. "_Stronzo_," I muttered quietly to him as I turned back to engage in conversation with Giada. But I kept listening to Ezio and Claudia.

"Think you can do better?" Claudia goaded her hands on her hips.

"_Nessun problema_," Ezio grinned.

Maria again, intervened before the siblings started fighting again. "Ezio! The Borgia make it difficult for Claudia's girls. There are several things that you could do that would aid them."

Ezio nodded and soon his voice darkened a bit. "I will keep that in mind," he agreed as he looked at Claudia expectantly. "Anything else?"

"No…" Claudia answered then sighed. "Ezio—."

"Did you find Caterina?" Ezio abruptly cut her off. Ezio was all business apparently.

"We are working on it."

"_Bene_. Come to see me at _Isola Tiberina_ with her location." Ezio turned his back and walked out of the brothel. As he left, I noticed that he was staring at me the entire time. I left the brothel a few minutes after Ezio and started running around. I didn't have any deliveries to make so I settled for walking around the market, looking at shops and food stands.

I sat down on a bench, as two guards passed by and they stopped and started talking. "Did you hear? The _Contessa_ of Forli is arriving in Roma within the next few months!"

My heart rate increased and listened closer. "_Non scherzo_? What is going to happen?" the other guard asked.

The first guard cleared his throat. "I heard that Lucrezia is planning on flaunting the _Contessa_ to the people of Roma as a victory prize for her _fratello_ while he is still out trying to conquer Italia."

"Amazing," the second guard said "But I heard that Cesare was to return to Roma after his battle in Toscana." They both left the conversation at that and I raced back to the Rosa in Fiore and found Claudia looking at some papers.

"_Madonna_!" I panted as I walked in. "I know where Caterina Sforza is going to be within the next few months." Claudia instantly grabbed my wrist and sat me down on a couch.

"Where?" she asked. I wanted to help her as much as I could, even though I barely knew the woman.

I gulped some air down. "She is to arrive at the Ponte Sant'Angelo. Lucrezia Borgia is to be her escort."

Claudia scoffed. "_Grazie_ for the news Elena. Are you going to be okay?" Maria walked over and placed a hand on my back, firmly pressing it against my scar. I bit the inside of my cheek so hard that I tasted blood.

"_Madonna _Maria, please don't touch Elena's back. She was recently running around and had fallen, it's quite sore," Raimonda lied easily as she walked over. She placed a gentle hand on my right shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"_Mi dispiace_ Elena. I know how it is; when Ezio was learning how to climb he wouldn't be able to move for weeks at a time. But that _ostinato_ brother of his always kept him going…" Maria smiled then frowned. I gave a strained nod and smile.

Raimonda escorted me to my room and when she was inside; I went straight for my pillow and howled in agony for a solid five minutes. Raimonda gently stroked my arm, hair, then back (_very _gently) as I howled.

After a while, I took a breath. "We need to tell them…this is the third time Maria has done that. She knows that something isn't right," I moaned.

"Come," Raimonda said as she beckoned me over to the mirror and table. "Take your tunic off and breast band." I did as she told me to (I'm twenty- eight years old but I didn't retaliate against Raimonda) and crossed my arms over my chest. "How would you tell her?" Raimonda asked as she gently washed the scar. It wasn't gruesome, but the skin was raised slightly.

"I'd probably ask to see Maria and Claudia privately and show them—with you in the room of course."

"_Accidenti a destra ho intenzione di essere li_," Raimonda muttered. "There, get dressed in your day gown. I will tell the girls of your plan."

I nodded and after I dressed, I went downstairs and Raimonda gave me the nod to go ahead, I found Maria and Claudia talking about Caterina. _"Mi scusi_, can I talk with you ladies up in my room _per favore?"_ I asked.

Maria and Claudia followed me to my room and I saw all the girls that were present when they found me all those years ago. "Raimonda," I hissed. She didn't say anything. I took a breath and faced the new _Madonna's_. "Maria, Claudia, I know that you two have noticed that I act differently than most women here…" Claudia nodded but didn't say anything. "It's not because I hate living here…I _love _living here. But there's a secret that I need to share with you so that you don't grow even more suspicious. You see, when I said that I was orphaned, I wasn't lying. I was telling you the truth. However, I didn't tell _how_ I became an orphan."

"You said your parents were killed," Claudia said. "But unless you never told us _who_ killed them?"

The girls were sitting on my bed. "When I was thirteen I was woken to a noise outside my bedroom. I grabbed my dagger and saw that my father was fighting guards. I joined the fight and after my father made a wrong move, a guard that was restraining me, cut my back. But I was driven by a sense to keep fighting, to live. I felt that it was my duty to survive. That's how the girls here," I gestured to every single girl that was with Raimonda that morning, "found me."

"But you healed," Claudia stated.

I closed my eyes. "Raimonda," I croaked. Raimonda walked forward and slid the fabric from my shoulders so that my full back was exposed. I turned away from Claudia and Maria as Raimonda undid my breast band (I made sure to cross my arms over my chest) and when she was done, she whispered in my ear, "You are strong." She moved my braid to my right shoulder.

I felt the air stir as Raimonda moved and I heard Maria and Claudia gasp. I felt Maria or Claudia gently trace the scar from shoulder to hip. "_Mio Dio_…" Claudia whispered. I wanted to make a remark about how if I had a gold coin for every time I heard someone say that, but I kept quiet.

"It's very sensitive to the touch. A few moments ago, when Maria had pressed her hand firmly on my back, I was biting the inside of my cheek to hide the pain," I explained.

Raimonda handed me a tunic and I put it on swiftly. "_Grazie_," I mumbled.

"Elena, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I didn't know—," Maria began.

"_Nessun problema_, I'm just glad that I finally told you two."

Maria hugged me gently and Claudia remained distant. She obviously didn't like me and I didn't think she would ever like me to begin with. Nothing says 'Home Sweet Home' like an angry Madame of a brothel.


	10. Angelo

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**Angelo**

**MAY 1501**

I was trotting along the Antico District on a black and white mare, I had to do this (I had no choice; I had a message for the owners). My heart started to thump unevenly, as the shop came into view, my stomach did a flip. I saw two people working in the shop part of the building and realized that whoever worked there now was doing well enough that he could afford an assistant. I lowered my hood and almost instantly, people were looking at me. A few of them I barely recognized. I hadn't been back here since December of last year. I dismounted my horse and threw my hood over my face as I walked over to the back door. One breath, two breaths, and knock. I gently beat my fist against the door and a woman with black hair and pale blue eyes answered.

"_Salve_, how can I help you?" she asked as she dried her hands. She looked worn down and just all around tired.

"I—." I was cut off by two kids as they ran out of the door and into the yard as they started shouting at each other. I took a few steps back as they pushed past me.

"Boys, get in here!" the woman shouted as the two young boys started to play. She sighed irritatingly.

But I smiled at the sight and shook my head. "I have a message for _Ser _Emilio, is he home?" I asked as I inclined my head respectfully.

"Yes, _un momento_." The woman vanished and I watched as the boys started to wrestle. I grinned as I watched the older boy pin his little brother and moments later, the little brother tackled his older brother.

"You have a letter for me?" Emilio grunted as he walked over to me. I opened my satchel and handed him the letter and he only gave me a hard glare. "_Che a buon mercato stronzo_," Emilio growled as he looked at me. While in my tunic, my bodice wasn't exactly concealed (normally I was more careful about those type of things, but I had gotten the message later than what I was told). "He can't afford a _decent_ courier so he sends a _puttana_. Take the coin and get out of my face."

I bowed my head (taking the coin) and left the family. That place wasn't what it once was. It was something darker. I was passing an art shop when I heard my name. "Elena? Elena de Russo?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I hadn't heard my last name in nearly fifteen years. I had all but abandoned it when I was brought to the Rosa in Fiore. I turned my head to see Bianca Alberti running towards me—her Uncle, Ubertro, was killed in Firenze a long time ago…

"Bianca?" I grunted as she tightly wrapped her arms around me. I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood and Bianca let me go. She didn't even look the same. Her dark brown hair was longer, her eyes were still the same hazel, but they seemed softer if that was possible.

"How are you doing Elena? _Cristo_, all the girls thought that you had died!" I winced. "I mean, we heard about your family."

I gritted my teeth together. "_What_ did you hear about my family?" my tone was darker. I didn't like it—I _loathed_ it when people just spat lies about my family.

"Well, my _padre_ said that your father went insane and killed your mother and your sister…but you managed to get out before—."

"_That's a lie!_" I nearly shouted, cutting her off. I was shaking with rage; my hands were clenching and unclenching. A few bystanders were whispering among each other and I glared at them. They cringed and hurried away from me.

"_Cosa?_ What happened?" Bianca asked with interest. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down and I finally managed to gain some control over myself.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "My father was wrongly accused of a crime. Him and my mother were punished. I spoke out against the guards and I was punished. For payment, they took my sister," I muttered. I had told that lie-slash-truth so much that I could say it in my sleep and _still_ sound convincing.

"_Mio Dio_, I'm so sorry!" Bianca looked at me and frowned. "Wait, why are you wearing _abiti da uomo_? More importantly, where do you live now?! We really need to catch up soon!"

I forgot that Bianca was a chatty girl and I didn't have time. I gave a fake smile and shook my head. "I don't have time to answer all of your questions, _amica_. But I don't want your sympathy."

"Elena, please, at least tell me what happened to Lia—." Bianca stopped mid-sentence when I winced and looked down. "—Elena? What happened to Lia?" I just gave her a dead look and mounted my horse and sped off, not answering her question; leaving Bianca with more questions than answers and probably enough material to start a new rumor about me.

Tears were streaming down my face gently; the mere mention of my sister and just the fact that I was at my old home was enough to send me into tears now. A few people were spitting curses at me when I passed them (nearly trampling them to death with my horse) but I ignored them. I just wanted to get home.

The Rosa in Fiore was bustling with activity since Ezio had refurbished it. Dismounting my horse, a few girls gave me a smile but then frowned when they saw my face. Today was a bad day.

I walked to the back of the Rosa in Fiore, took my vest and hood off, and my leather boots as I dangled my feet in the _Tevere_. I just looked at the water, thinking. It was moments like these that I liked to spend my mind just thinking about the past. I knew that if I continued to dwell on what could have been instead of the future, I was only harming myself, but thinking of the past is the only thing that reminds me why I wake up in the Rosa in Fiore every day, why I am the way I am. I sniffled once and wiped my eyes. My crying fit long done.

"Elena!" Raimonda's voice called from my room. Sighing, I put my vest and boots back on and climbed into my room. Raimonda gave me a warm smile and a knowing look. Sighing, I took my tunic and vest off, walked to the chair and Raimonda cleaned my scar out again.

"Why does the _dottore_ insist that my scar be washed every day?" I complained. I don't even land on my back anymore when I fall and the scar doesn't even get dirty! My teeth clenched as she applied pressure to the scar.

"I wish I knew. I also wish I knew why he—," Raimonda cut herself off and I looked at her through the mirror.

"What? 'Why he' what?" I repeated.

Raimonda looked down as she placed the cloth in the water and looked at me. The fire in her green eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it. "Why he didn't sever the nerves when you stopped growing. If he did, you wouldn't be in pain."

My eyes widened and Raimonda only handed me a tunic. "He never made the offer did he?" I asked as I put the tunic on and turned around.

Raimonda looked down ashamed. "I said no. That you had already been through enough pain."

I looked down and Raimonda looked so grief-stricken that I couldn't be mad at her. _She only did it to protect me. She did it to keep me alive…_ "I'm not mad, Raimonda. I could never be mad at you. You know what's best for me," I reassured her as she started sobbing gently.

We both sat on the edge of my bed, hands on top of another and just looked at each other. I could read Raimonda like a book when she wanted me to, but I was more of a mystery for her. I had been so careful to keep my emotions locked up, guarded that no one could actually tell what I was feeling or thinking.

Raimonda looked thoughtful for a few moments before she spoke again. "Come," she finally said as she stood up, her tone confident. "I want to show you something."

Frowning, I changed into a day gown and followed her out of the room (she changed into a modest gown), out of the brothel, and into the city. We walked a ways before we came to a secluded part of the Campagna District and as we approached a rather large amount of trees and bushes, Raimonda pushed aside some brush and I saw two graves. It took me a moment to realize that the graves weren't for her family…

_Pietro  
May you be taken by the lord.  
1485-1485_

_Agnese  
May you be taken by the lord.  
1485-1485_

I only looked at Raimonda and then at the graves. "They were…" I managed to squeak before my voice failed me. Raimonda nodded. She did have kids—but they didn't make it. I started to feel dizzy and I was glad that there was a rock that I could sit on. I sat down and rested my head in my hands. My limbs felt weak and drained. "Raimonda, I had no idea," I spluttered as I looked up.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she spoke. "Yes. They were to be my children. They died during birth," she answered. I looked at her and I saw the pain that this was causing her as she brought her hands down to her stomach.

I looked at the dates again and realized that she was supposed to have twins. "We should go back—." This was a bad idea. We shouldn't be here…_Raimonda_ shouldn't be here. Just like how I shouldn't be…dwelling on my lost sister. _Okay fate, any other nasty tricks you want to pull on me?!_ I looked up at the sky and raised an eyebrow.

"No," Raimonda cut me off and pulling me from my rather nasty thoughts about fate. "I wanted to show you this so that you know what you have done for me." She looked back at the graves and kissed her fingers and then rested them on the gravestones.

I swallowed. "Can you at least explain?" This was confusing me. What had I done for Raimonda?

"Elena, when I found you, it was a month after I had lost my babies. I was so depressed that I started to immerse myself in the courtesan ways too much—ask Ilaria, she'll tell you the whole story. But that day, when I heard you crying and screaming, I thought it was my own children crying for me, I thought it was their ghosts. Imagine the emotions that ran through me when I saw you lying in a pool of your own blood, next to your father's body, crying in sadness and pain." I winced. "I know," Raimonda amended. "But I had prayed to the lord that I be given a chance at being a mother even if it wasn't my own child. And he answered my prayers that day." I looked down at the ground and Raimonda lifted my chin up with a soft hand. "You had brought the life back into me—however I didn't expect you to be so unruly when you woke up." A smile tugged at her lips.

I laughed at that. I was unruly, that wasn't something I would ever deny. "But once you heard us, heard our stories, you had the choice of picking who was to look after you, and you chose me over _Madonna _Solari."

"I chose you because you were the one that saved me. Kept me alive," I repeated. "You were the one that I had thought that you were an angel, a figment of my imagination, until I was conscious again," I grinned at her.

Raimonda kissed my forehead and wrapped me in a hug. "We were each others angels," she whispered into my hair.


	11. Karma

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**Karma**

**MAY 1501**

I stood on top of the hill, holding two white roses, looking at the grave stones. I always came up here, at the same time, every year, once a year. I walked forward and placed the roses on the gravestones and bowed slightly, not crying. I was long since past grieving over something that I couldn't change.

I stood in front of their graves and knelt on the ground in a silent prayer. Raimonda knew where I would be during this time of the year, and she never bothered me. She made sure that none of the other courtesans were to bother me either. Renata had learned that lesson the hard way. She had wanted to ask me a question and when she had found me here, I nearly broke her neck. This was the saddest time of the year for me…and when I was at my most volatile.

"I miss you," I whispered as I looked at them. I sat there for an hour and finally left. As I was leaving, a woman in an evening gown and a brown cloak brushed past me (she was carrying white roses as well). I turned my head but she just stood at the graves, doing nothing. I shrugged to myself and left for the Rosa in Fiore.

* * *

**JUNE 1501**

I walked towards the Castel Sant'Angelo, it'd been nearly two months since I told _Madonna_ Claudia about the _Contessa _of Forli's impending arrival. She insisted that I attend the arrival, to see what state the _Contessa _was in after her long travel from Monteriggioni (I had learned from Claudia that the Captain General, Cesare Borgia, had laid siege to the small town). I had agreed to her request and now, I slid through the crowd and had a good view of the carriage that housed the _Contessa_ and Lucrezia Borgia. I made my way towards the front and stopped when the carriage doors opened and Lucrezia exited first, then Caterina (accompanied by two Borgia guards), dressed in what I guessed was the stuff that was underneath the dress she probably normally wore. _Not the best way to be caught in the act…_

I looked behind me and saw _Ser_ Ezio and _Ser_ Machiavelli standing together, talking in hushed tones (I thought that they wouldn't be attending—but then again, Claudia lied). Ezio met my gaze and I reddened at the fact that I was caught. He gave me a knowing smile and I turned my attention back to the carriage. Lucrezia had smoothed out the front of her dress and muttered something that I couldn't hear to the guards that were standing next to the carriage.

Lucrezia took a few steps away from the _Contessa_, gave the woman a hard glare then turned her eyes upon the crowd. "_Salve cittadini di Roma! _Behold a sight most splendid, Caterina Sforza, she-whore of Forli, as at last been brought to kneel!" Lucrezia's voice was like nails on a chalkboard and my right eye twitched at the sound of her voice.

Caterina grunted as the guards dragged her out of the carriage and struggled against her bindings. "Ha!" Caterina barked. "_No one_ kneels as low as Lucrezia Borgia! Who put you up to this? Was it your father or your brother? Perhaps a bit of both, _perhaps at_ _the same time_?!" Lucrezia growled under her breath, strode back over to the _Contessa,_ and slapped Caterina across the face.

"_Chiudi la bocca! _None speak ill of the Boriga!" Lucrezia bared her teeth at the _Contessa. _I winced at the sound of Lucrezia's hand against the _Contessa's _face. Lucrezia then turned her attention back on the crowd and took a few steps towards us. "The same will happen to _any_ who defy us!" her voice was like razors.

I noticed the guards dragging Caterina across the Ponte Sant'Angelo. "Good people of Roma, be strong! You will be free! Your time will come, I swear it!"

The crowd started to disperse, indistinctly talking amongst themselves, and I discreetly made my way over to _Ser _Machiavelli. "_Salve_ _Ser_ Machiavelli, I did not know that you were here," I bowed. For some reason, I didn't see Ezio anywhere. Perhaps he was hiding.

"_Salve _Elena, what are you doing here?" he asked his tone rather cautious. He seemed troubled at something.

"_Madonna_ Claudia sent me," I responded promptly. I was wearing my hooded tunic and trouser, and satchel. To the populous of Roma, I looked like a young man.

Machiavelli nodded. "Regardless, I'm glad that you are here. I have a letter that needs to be delivered to a client of mine. He will meet you inside the Colosseo," Machiavelli explained as he handed me the letter. I'm glad that you're dressed for such a mission."

I took the letter and put it in my satchel. "_Grazie_, I will deliver it with haste."

He nodded and he walked away from me. I looked around, hoping to see Ezio, but I didn't see him anywhere—until I looked back at the Castello (hearing some commotion) and saw that he was killing the Borgia guards that had taken up their posts in the training area of the Castello (so, he hates the Borgia?). Looks like the _Contessa _has an angel looking out for her.

I turned my back to the Castello and started walking away from the area. I was about to begin my long walk to the Colosseo when someone bumped into me. I staggered back a step and looked at the person who had bumped into me. "Arturo!" I scolded as I lowered my hood and crouched down. "What are you doing out here?"

Arturo sniffled as he wiped his eyes and I relaxed as I offered my arms. He walked into my arms and wrapped his little arms around my neck. "My _madre_ was at the market and I ran off when I spotted a cat. Now I'm scared and lost." He continued to sniffle as I stroked the back of his head.

"It's going to be okay _piccino_, I can help you find your _madre_. Do you think she is home yet?" I looked at the sky and saw that it was only around late afternoon and I still had a delivery to do.

Arturo shook his head and wiped his eyes. "No, I'm not sure if she is home yet."

I picked Arturo up (whispering in his ear that I would find his mother) and started walking around the Centro District. A few people mumbled to another as they took me and Arturo in. It was no secret that I lived at the Rosa in Fiore, and to the people of Roma, seeing me with a little boy gave them something to talk about.

"She's not here…" Arturo whispered as we entered the market area and he started sobbing again. I stroked his head and we eventually made it to the Pantheon and I was relieved to hear a familiar voice screaming around the area.

"Arturo?!" Amedea cried as she was running around the open space. Arturo looked up at the noise and when he saw his mother, tears of joy were streaming down his face. He remained locked around my neck and I walked over to Amedea.

"_Mia amica_!" I grinned as Amedea stopped running when I had called her. "I think I found something that belongs to you," I offered as Arturo looked at his mother with a sheepish look. Amedea gave me a relieved look and I set Arturo down as he ran over to his mother and hugged her waist.

"I'm sorry _madre_. I was chasing a cat and I got lost…" Arturo mumbled as he took a step back and I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Amedea looked at me once and gave me a hug, pressing gently on my back. "_Grazie_ Elena. I'm ever so grateful." She pulled back and I saw a bruise on her neck.

"Amedea, what happened?" I asked as I moved her hair out the way to inspect the bruise. It was in the shape of hands. She swatted my hand away and covered it up.

"Nothing, Marco thought that I was an intruder…" I saw the truth slide across her eyes and I knew that Marco had abused her. _That _bastardo_ is going to get it one of these days…_ I thought determinedly.

"_Va bene_. I better go. I have some errands to run," I excused myself.

Amedea gave Arturo a hug and I decided to leave the two of them alone. I mounted a mare and just as I exited the Centro District and started the trot towards the Colosseo when someone brushed past me (nearly making me fall from my horse). "Watch it _stronzo_!" I shouted. Suddenly I felt lighter and I looked down to see my satchel gone. "_Cazzo!_" I whipped the reins and the horse was at a sprint. It was easy to find the thief and soon (they were wearing a green hooded set of robes), within a few seconds, I was riding parallel to them. "Hey, _bastardo_! Give me that back!" I shouted.

The other rider (wearing a green hood) looked at me (I couldn't see their eyes) and tried to pull forward. But I was an excellent rider; I stood up on my horse's saddle as the horse ran and I leapt from my horse, to the thiefs. The thief grunted as I made impact and used my momentum to force them off of their horse and onto the ground. I easily landed on my side and the thief tried to get away, but I was up and landed a kick to their stomach. "_Cazzo! _I yield!" they groaned as they held their stomach. They wore a mask over their nose and mouth.

"_Stronzo, _give me the bag," I growled. They weakly handed me the satchel and I checked to see if the letter was still in there. But my own morals told me to search the thief and I found a second letter in one of their pouches. I looked for the marking that told me that it was from Machiavelli and I found it in on the back corner. "Nice try, _idiota_. You aren't the first thief I had to beat up." Truth is, I'd beaten up numerous thieves over the years, hell, and I even helped some of Bartolomeo's men learn better fighting styles when it came to being sneaky instead of obvious.

I walked away with the fake and the real letter and mounted my horse again. I didn't stay to find out who the thief was (after I mounted my horse I turned around to see the assailant gone). As the Colosseo came into view, I dismounted my horse and walked the rest of the way inside to see a man in a light brown hooded cloak standing in the center of the Colosseo, looking rather impatient and paranoid. I straightened out my satchel and walked forward, head held high.

"I have your letter, _Signore_," I bowed as the person turned at the sound of my approach. The man looked familiar to me for some reason, but I couldn't place it.

The person only nodded and stretched out their hand. I handed them the letter and in exchange, a coin purse. My client didn't say much (but he did look at me for a great while) and when we parted ways, I looked up as I left the Colosseo to see the same person that I tackled earlier to retrieve my stolen letter looking down at me or the man I just delivered to.

Shaking my head, I left the Colosseo and headed home. I didn't need anymore trouble tonight.

I was walking out of the Colosseo when I heard a boisterous laugh. "I have conquered nearly all of Roma's finest and yet there is still one I haven't had the honor of claiming…" That voice. That rough, sickening voice. I turned my head to see Emesto Gallo, surrounded by a group of noblemen, laughing. I gritted my teeth together and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"_Stronzo_," I hissed lowly as he passed me. He didn't pay me any attention, wearing men's clothing that concealed mostly everything was a plus. However, I felt someone behind me and I turned to see the thief from before leaning against one of the archways. I couldn't see their eyes, but I had a feeling that we shared a mutual hatred for the man.

Emesto kept walking and just as he was about turn around, a metal knife was lodged in his chest and he collapsed to the ground. Nearly swallowing a scream, I saw the thief from before mumble something too low for me to hear and walk away.

Swallowing my pride, I walked over and knelt down by the bastard that tried to kill me all those years ago. He gripped my wrist and I yanked it back. "Don't touch me you _bastardo_!" Emesto looked at me and I lowered my hood and his eyes just about popped out of his head. "You remember me don't you?" I hissed.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. I sat there, watching him waste away into death. It was a small, pitiful victory, but I had never felt so good about it. One of my personal demons has been brought to justice.

When he was gone for good, I stood up and left for the Rosa in Fiore.

Never looking back.


	12. Leonardo Da Vinci

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**Leonardo Da Vinci**

**JULY 1501 (AFTERNOON)**

I groaned as the hottest day of the year passed. The _Contessa_ of Forli had paid us a visit before her rather abrupt departure. She had been just as confused as Claudia and Maria were when we told her that I lived in the Rosa in Fiore and was not a courtesan.

My hair was pulled back out of my face, my back prickled in the heat, and I whimpered in pain as I clenched my hands into the soft covering of my bed. The heat was the worst part about Roma. My scar was so sensitive to the change in climate that I found myself taking more baths in cold water during the summer months than I would have liked. Someone knocking on my door made me open my eyes and I saw Claudia and Ezio enter.

"_Salve_ Elena," Ezio bowed his head slightly and I slowly got up from my bed. "No need to move, I have an offer for you." He gracefully walked over to the other chair and sat down, lowered his hood and I didn't see a single drop of sweat on him.

"Raimonda wanted to know how you were doing…_piccina_," Claudia smiled. She and Maria picked up on that nickname and constantly used it. I didn't mind that Maria called me that, but Claudia _always _used it when she saw me.

"Thanks, _Madonna_." Claudia left with a jump in her step and I growled profanities under my breath. My attention was brought back to Ezio. I rubbed the back of my head. "_Bene_, what's the offer?" I asked irritably, and then I shook my head to clear it. "I'm sorry, when it's hot like this, I tend to be more irritable than normal," I amended.

Ezio gave a small smile and laughed. "No worries. Raimonda, your _tutore, _told me about how your back hurts whenever someone touches it. Claudia and my mother backed her up with that information." I nodded. "Well, I have a friend who is rather talented in the arts of medicine and I explained to him your little problem."

"So?" I mumbled as I wiped some sweat from my forehead. My window was wide open but that did little to cool the room down.

Ezio leaned back and rested his hands behind his head, a cocky smile splaying across his face. "He wanted me to send the offer to you. He's willing to fix the problem once and for all…free of charge of course."

_He's willing to fix the problem once and for all…_ "You mean, like, he can make it so that people can hug me and not have to worry about me screaming in pain anymore?"

Ezio nodded and leaned forward on the chair. "What do you say?"

I was overjoyed at the fact that I might be able to get rid of the ghostly pains from my past. It would be a step in the right direction. But Raimonda always taught me to know the risks before I got myself into anything. "What're the risks?"

"Nothing too serious. You would be bedridden for a few months—weeks if you listen to my friend. And after you are fully recovered, I will return to make another offer to you. One that is not given out lightly," Ezio's tone was darker on the last part of the speech.

"C-Can I talk with Raimonda about this?" I stammered. Ezio nodded and left me alone in my room. I couldn't believe it. I had a chance to rid of my pain for good. Ezio was surely an angel. But would the risks be worth it after the fact? I would have to ask Raimonda how long I was out after the first time. I slowly made my way to Raimonda's room and just as I was about to knock, I heard her screaming: _Dio_!

Blushing, I walked away quietly and into my room, where I promptly started banging my head against the wall for being so stupid and intrusive.

Eventually, Raimonda came into my room as I was completing my studies for the week. "What do you need to see me for?" she asked. I turned and gave her a: how-did-you-know-about-that look. "_Per favore_, you may walk silently, but I know when you are near. I call it a motherly instinct."

I blushed and toyed with the feathers on the quill. "_Ser_ Ezio offered me a chance to fully recover from my wound. He told me the risks, and that he would make me another offer afterwards."

Raimonda sat down next to me and stroked my cheek. "He gave me the same information, _piccina_. You have my approval if you want to do this."

I looked down at the floor and sighed. "I think I want to do this. I want to be normal…I want to _heal_."

Raimonda kissed my cheek. "Then accept the offer _piccina_. When you awake, I will be here, ready to take care of you."

I looked at Raimonda and we both hugged each other. Surgeries were always risky, the death rate was still high, but if Ezio trusts this man he told me about, then I shouldn't worry.

* * *

**JULY 1501 (THE NEXT MORNING)**

I told Claudia the previous night that I would like to see Ezio again in the morning and sure enough, he was patiently waiting for me at the entrance to the brothel with a friend of his that I didn't recognize.

"_Salve_ Elena, how did you sleep?" he asked innocently. I noticed the man was with him. He was more dressed in the noble painter attire that I rarely saw on my outings. Ezio saw me looking at his friend and smiled. "Elena, this is Leonardo da Vinci. He's going to be the one to help you." Ezio put a hand on Leonardo's shoulders and Leonardo jumped a bit. He was obviously looking at the walls and paintings that adorned the Rosa in Fiore.

"_Ciao_ _Signore_ da Vinci," I greeted as I bowed slightly.

He bowed back. "_Un onore di conoscerti._" He looked at me for a moment. "Would you mind exposing your back for me—_mi perdoni_, we should do this up in your room, more privacy then," Leonardo corrected himself and I was blushing a deep red. I _did not_ need to have the patrons thinking I was suddenly a courtesan.

Leonardo and I went up to my room and I did as he asked. He gave me the initial fully body exam that all _dottores _do (thankfully not every part of my body was looked at), trailed his fingers down my scar with varying amounts of pressure (each time he pressed on it I cussed loud enough that it would put the courtesans to shame), he also measured it, and took notes on it. Finally after the initial exam, he looked at his notes then me. "The surgery itself shouldn't be life-threatening, you are very healthy for a woman of your age. But that's a risk as well. No doubt infection would be another worry. Tell me, how did you manage to stay healthy the first time? When you received the scar?"

How should I know? I was basically dead for most of it. "I was bedridden. I was also unconscious…I think Raimonda called it a coma." That was true. For a few months I was unresponsive. A few times Raimonda thought I had died. But the _dottore_ assured her that I was in good health.

Leonardo beamed. "Ah, yes! The body's last defense when it comes to severe pain. It shuts down and begins healing. Quite a mystery. While in a coma, you don't age…much. I had wanted to study such a phenomenon but I was unable to acquire a live patient to observe." I shuddered involuntarily at that. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. So have you made a decision?" Leonardo asked as he neatly put his papers together.

I looked at the door then at the angel—Leonardo.

"I accept your offer."


	13. Bad Omen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**Bad Omen**

**JULY 1501**

I woke up to a warm breeze blowing in through my window. Not saying anything, I bathed and changed into a pair of trousers, a tunic and my boots. After I pulled my hair back, I walked over to my father's sword, took my mother's necklace off and placed it on top of the weapon. I knelt down, put my hands together and prayed.

"_If you are listening. Please, help me."_

Sighing, I stood up, put the necklace back on and walked downstairs. _Madonna _Maria and Claudia were talking with Ezio who seemed perfectly at ease. Ezio looked at me once and smiled. "_Buongirono_," he smiled.

I nodded back and Raimonda was with Maria and Claudia. "_Buona fortuna_ Elena," Maria said softly as she gave me a small hug. "We are eagerly waiting for your return." Claudia did the same—without saying anything.

Ezio opened the door for me and Raimonda followed me out. "How long will this take?" I asked Ezio as the nearly deafening chatter of the civilians engulfed my ears.

Ezio looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps a few hours."

I winced. It only took a few seconds for me to receive the scar and even less time for me to collapse from the pain. "How long will I be in pain?"

Ezio grinned as he looked at me. His dark brown eyes obscured by his white hood. "Leonardo is a trusted friend of my family. He assured me that he will make the surgery as painless as possible for you." His voice was deep and smooth, and reassuring.

Raimonda and Ezio started talking about how the Borgia were starting to get restless and that there were more courtesans coming back, bruised and bloodied.

My thoughts drifted back to my last examination with Leonardo. He had again, done pressure tests with my scar and assured me that the operation would be painless, or as painless as he could make it.

I walked with Ezio to Leonardo's workshop. The blistering Roma heat was (in my opinion) a bad omen. I had accepted Leonardo's offer a week prior and he told me that there was a slight chance that I may never live to see another day again. I had accepted the consequences. On my left, Raimonda gently held my hand as we made our way to the workshop. She was worried enough for the both of us.

The girls who had found me that morning wanted to come and be there for me, moral support is what I think they called it. But they needed to make money for themselves and I had said that Raimonda would be enough. Plus, I didn't want them to suffer as they watched me holler in pain...for the second time.

"_Piccina_, are you sure about this?" Raimonda mumbled into my ear as a few guards and other men whistled at her. She didn't acknowledge them. She was in the zone.

I looked at her then briefly at Ezio. "Yes, I'm sure I want to do this." I didn't want to feel anymore pain. I wanted to be able to hug someone without the risk of someone hugging me back too tightly, I wanted to enjoy life again (not that my life was bad at the moment mind you). "I think it's a step in the right direction, Raimonda." She gave me a slight nod and I knew that she understood my reasoning for doing this. I wanted to be able to let go of the past.

Ezio gently patted my shoulder as he strode forward a few steps, stopped in front of a brown wooden door. "We're here." He walked forward, lowered his hood, and knocked two times. I stood behind him, looking and feeling awkward. This kind of reminded me of standing behind my father at the market while men that were at least twice my age gave me smiles that I would later interpret as desire.

About five minutes passed and I was starting to sweat from not moving. "He's not home, that _bastardo_ promised that we would do it today!" I grumbled as I pushed the sleeves of my tunic up my arms and wiped my forehead with my arm. Raimonda slapped my right shoulder and I grumbled as I took out a silk cloth and wiped my forehead like a lady.

Ezio insisted that I wear a tunic (minus a breast band), so that Leonardo didn't have to worry about ruining a dress that took months to build. I was also irritable because of the heat, and because Leonardo instructed me not eat for a full twelve hours. I was not pleasant when I was hungry.

The door opened a few minutes later to reveal Leonardo dressed in black doctor robes. The only thing that was missing was the beak mask. "_Salve_ Ezio, Elena, and Raimonda. Come in, we are just about ready for you." I gulped at how he said that. Like I was an experiment to him. The three of us walked in (the room was cooler than what it was outside) and Ezio took a seat near a table while I leaned against the same table, Raimonda holding my hand the entire time.

He reached over and poured two glasses of wine for himself and for Raimonda. She gracefully declined and Ezio nodded. "For later then," he stated as he took a sip from his own glass.

I heard some shuffling upstairs (a few cuss words every now and then) and I heard the approach of someone else. "_Maestro, _are the guests here?" a man that was almost ten years younger than me called out. He had shoulder length blonde hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to be elsewhere. He also wore a black doctors robe, the beak mask was in his hands. "Oh," he said as he saw us, his face was turning red as he took in Ezio sitting in a chair. "_Mi dispiace_, I did not realize that they would already be here." The young boy bowed to us and gave Raimonda an indignant stare. I growled and strode over, slapped this young man across the face and he stumbled back.

"Show her some respect you _bastardo_," I growled as I shook my hand out. The young man only looked at me once and cowered. "She's my _tutore _and you will show her the same respect that you give your _Maestro_ and _Ser_ Ezio!" I snarled like a wolf.

Leonardo waved his assistant over (acting like he never heard or saw anything happen and I saw Ezio smirk and nod in approval at me). "It's all right Salaì." Leonardo poured a clear looking liquid from a glass bottle into a glass and handed it to me. I eyed it nervously. "It's safe to drink Elena. It will help with the pain once we begin the surgery," Leonardo said softly. I took the glass in my hands and just looked at it. My stomach growled and I was a little embarrassed by it.

I eyed it like a starved dog would eye a fresh piece of meat from a butcher. "What will it do?" I whimpered as I clutched my mother's necklace. Not a lot scared me, but the mere thought of someone taking a knife to my very sensitive scar scared me to death.

Leonardo went back to his notes (probably to make sure he doesn't paralyze me) while Salaì looked at me with a renewed interest (I returned the look with a death-glare). "It will numb your body so that the pain is minimal," Salaì answered before Leonardo could. I bit my lip and pressed the cool glass to my lips and drank the strange liquid in one gulp. I started gagging (Raimonda gently rubbed my back) and Salaì took the glass from me. Minutes later, Leonardo was handing me the newly full glass again. "You need to drink two glasses of diethyl if you are going to do the surgery. The less you feel, the better it will be for you and me," Leonardo said as he handed me the vile liquid. _How would it be better for you? _I thought harshly at the supposed painter.

As I swallowed the diethyl in one gulp (holding in my gag), I started to feel tingly and numb. Like if my foot had fallen asleep. I started to walk forward, towards what I assumed to be the surgery table, until I stumbled towards the ground and Ezio and Raimonda both caught me before I hit the ground. "Easy _piccina_," Raimonda whispered as she helped me over to the table and took my tunic off for me—and also cutting off Ezio's, Leonardo's, and Salaì's view from my exposed chest. I tried to cross my arms over my chest, but they felt so heavy, I couldn't lift them.

After she was done, she had me lay on my stomach on top of the table. "_Grazie,_ the surgery should only take a few hours. Salaì?" Leonardo snapped his fingers and the assistant handed Leonardo one of the doctor masks. "Are you ready Elena?" Leonardo asked as I heard the echo of a knife being unsheathed. My pulse quickened as I remembered the sound of the blade that gave me the scar in the first place. I took a deep breath and my heart rate slowed.

I nodded and rested my forehead against the wood—only to have Ezio lift my head up and place a fine pillow beneath me. "_Grazie_," I muttered. He gave me a small smile and a nod.

"Salaì, restrain her arms and legs for me," Leonardo ordered. I tensed, why restrain me? If I wasn't going to feel anything… The assistant restrained my wrists and heels to the wooden table.

"Why restrain me?"

Leonardo only looked at me briefly. "In case you decide to thrash about. I can't risk stabbing you in the heart or lung or stabbing myself."

I just stared at the middle-aged man. I didn't know what I looked like. My arms were spread out so that it looked like I was going to be giving someone a huge hug (or perhaps maybe crucified), while my legs where pressed against each other. I closed my eyes and I felt Raimonda holding one of my restrained hands. "Here we go…" Leonardo said as the tip of the knife ripped at my back. A blinding white-hot pain flared from the top of my left shoulder, to the middle of my back, and ended at the bottom of my right hip.

My eyes snapped wide open as I let a howl of agony escape my lips; my mind was blank with just pain and fear, I didn't remember where I was or who was with me. "Make it stop!" I screeched as I tried to thrash and make the torment stop. My back flared as if someone had literally set it on fire and I kept screaming.

_I heard the echo of the blade as it cut through my night gown and my flesh; I remembered feeling my blood trickling down my back in waves. I whimpered as I laid on the floor of my house, my eyes closed as I began crying and screaming with each jerk of my back._

"Elena…" the soft voice cooed in my ear. I kept hollering in pain, begging for the torturer to stop whatever it was that he was doing to me. I closed my eyes and bit the pillow so hard that I tasted the feathers that were inside of it. I thought the diethyl was going to make the pain bearable.

I tried to arch my back and buck whatever was cutting my back off and away from me, but the restraints made that plan nearly impossible. "MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed so loud that my voice gave out instantly. I hadn't screamed that loud since I cried for help all those years ago.

"It's all right _piccina_, you're going to be okay…" the voice said comfortingly. I tried to focus on the voice; it was soothing, familiar to me. Raimonda, it was Raimonda's voice! I clung desperately to it, it was holding me to reality.

"…Please…" I sobbed, "Make it stop!" my voice cracked at every word. My heart was starting to thump unevenly from the stress of the surgery and from my frantic screams.

Someone brushed a cool cloth across my forehead. "Salaì, get some cool water. I have a quarter of the nerves cut, but the blood is starting to obscure the rest of the scar," a deep voice instructed. I closed my eyes again.

I felt the wind brush past me Salaì left the room and came back, a bucket of water sloshing around inside of it. _Where was Ezio during all of this?!_ Tears streamed down my cheeks as I felt someone _digging _into my flesh. "Elena, _piccina_, you need to stop jerking your back, Leonardo needs you to be absolutely still," Raimonda whispered. _How can I be still when he is killing me?!_

I felt a warm breeze on my back. "It's my fault, _signora_. I should have asked how much pain she would have been in if I put a knife to the scar. I erred on the amount of diethyl necessary to operate on her without her feeling much pain," a smooth voice explained as I felt something being cut _inside _of my back.

"Will she live?"

The man sighed. "I'm not sure. The stress of doing the surgery is dangerous enough. The stress she is putting herself through by fighting the surgery is overkill. If she does not calm down, she may not survive..."

Raimonda must have nodded and her voice returned to my ears. "I love you Elena. No matter what." I felt my heart swell at the words that I had heard everyday since I woke up from my coma.

I lifted my head slightly, my lips trying to form the words, but I couldn't. My mind was clouded and I couldn't even feel my lips.

For a brief moment everything around me was crystal clear, then I saw red wash across my vision and everything around me faded into a different scene...


	14. The Void

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**The Void**

**UNKNOWN ?**

I opened my eyes and I realized that I was laying face down in a field. Standing up and brushing my front off, I realized that I was standing in the middle of a field that wasn't too far from my home. I looked around and saw the faint outlines of homes on the edge of the fog. I looked down and I gasped in shock that I was wearing a scarlet red silk gown. I picked up my silk gown and ran towards town, hoping that someone would be able to answer my questions. I looked up at the sky and I was shocked to see that it was dusk, the stars were out, the moon was full (providing enough light to see), and there was not a cloud in the sky.

But as I reached the edge of the fog, an invisible force shoved me back to the point from where I woke up. "Hello?" I called out. I started walking forward, hoping to get out of the fog, but it only got thicker as I went in deeper. "Is anyone here?" the sounds of horses running nearby and a few people shouting were the only noises in the area. I also saw lanterns floating by at the most random of times. _Lanterns don't float._

I squinted as I saw someone walking towards me, holding a lantern. "_Grazie Dio!_" I grinned as the person came into view. Their face hidden beneath a dark grey hood.

"Sir, can you tell me where I am?" I asked. The person just walked towards me. _Maybe I should've found someone else… _"I don't know where I am, and my home is just over there…" I trailed off as I pointed at the location and turned my head.

The person lowered their hood and I took a step back. "F-Father?!" I exclaimed as grief threatened to claim me. "No, no you aren't real. This is just a dream!" I screamed as I clutched my head and fell to the grass, taking in deep breaths.

The wind stirred slightly as he knelt down next to me. Setting his lantern down, he spoke. "Elena…" his familiar voice whispered as he placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from the contact and he moved his hand to his side.

"No, I saw you…I saw your body! You're dead!" I screamed louder, my voice echoing throughout the fog. I _refused_ to accept that what I was seeing was real. I spent so many years denying it that they were dead. That some how, one day, they would walk into the Rosa in Fiore and claim me again and that we would find Lia and life would return to normal.

My father frowned as I heard another person approaching. I looked up and they too, were wearing the same hooded cloak as my father, and carrying a lantern. "Elena, _mia cara_," the soft voice cooed as they removed their hood to reveal my mother.

"Impossible…it's impossible! How are you still alive?!" I shrieked. Felisa saw her body. I was in the same room as my father when he was killed… Tears started to fall from my face.

My mother and father looked at each and frowned. "Elena, listen to us. We _are _dead. But _you_ are on the verge of it." his voice was urgent, full of pain.

I looked at them, tears staining my face. "What? I'm not dead!" I argued. _I didn't _feel _dead._

My mother knelt down next to me and gave me a hug. "Elena, you are in-between the earth and heavens, we call it: "The Void", the place where the angels welcome their loved ones into heaven. You are about to die." She gently touched her necklace and it brightened slightly. "We _won't_ let you die, you _can't_ die yet."

I gasped as I leaned away from her touch and closed my eyes as I felt a searing pain arch across my back. I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood and my parents gave me strange looks. "Elena," my father said as he offered me a hand, "you aren't ready for this." I looked at his chest and saw a faint scar. _The spear._ I looked at my mother and I saw a faint scar across her neck.

_But I want to be with you. I missed you both so much! Where's Lia?! _"Where's Lia?" I asked my last thought out loud as I looked around but she never appeared from the fog holding a lantern like my parents.

"She's not here, _cara_," my mother answered as she cupped my cheek. I saw the relief and sadness in her eyes.

_If she's not here, then where?_ "Where is she? I wanted to tell her something…" _I wanted to tell her that I'm alive, that I'm okay._

"She never died…" my mother explained. My heart swelled with hope and pain. Suddenly, to my right, an image appeared of the same woman who passed me last month when I left my parents grave. I watched as the woman lowered her hood to reveal familiar dark brown hair.

"_Watch over Elena…"_ the voice suddenly melted my heart and the woman placed the roses on the graves, and then looked at them once more. _"I'm so sorry for what I have become…"_

The scene vanished and I was on the verge of another breakdown. Lia's alive?! New tears washed over my face, tears of joy. My father knelt down and hugged my mother and myself tightly. After sitting like that for a few minutes, my mother and father pulled away and helped me stand up. "Elena, _cara, _you need to go back," my father whispered as his beard tickled my cheek (I giggled)as he kissed me.

Another cloaked figure appeared and I nearly had a stroke when the woman lowered her hood to reveal _Madonna_ Solari. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry that they took you…" I sobbed. Lucia words ran through my mind. The slave traders were after me and took her. I noted the thin scar that was on her neck. From ear to ear.

She kissed the top of my head and I looked at my parents. They looked perfectly at ease that _Madonna_ Solari embraced me. I pulled away as all three of them looked at me. I looked back at _Madonna_ Solari and saw that she wore an elegant white robe and I saw wings starting to take shape behind her. "You are going to be fine, Elena," she smiled.

"I don't want to lose you again," I whimpered to the three of them. I didn't. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to them. Why did fate have to be so cruel to me? _What would I be like when Raimonda passed away? Would I be old enough to understand and move on from it? Probably not._

My mother walked forward and cupped my face in both of her hands. "Elena, we are always going to be with you…_both _of you," I heard the correction clearly. "You are strong Elena. You survived when we couldn't." My mother gestured to herself and my father. "You have people that love you Elena, people that would certainly lose themselves to the grief if you were to die. If you died, you would leave Lia with _nothing_." I closed my eyes as my mother kissed my forehead and looked at me. "You have grown into a fine young woman Elena. You overcame your losses; you never lost that fire in your heart. Raimonda truly is an angel."

_Raimonda!_ "What about her kids?" I asked. If this was the in-between world of death and life, maybe Raimonda's kids were here. I started to look around the fog (hoping that maybe I could suddenly see through the fog).

Just as the last word left my mouth, two young children with her red hair and green eyes appeared from the thick fog (I would be an idiot if I didn't recognize them right away). They were running around, as if they were enjoying a game of tag or hide and seek. They wore white robes and small white wings were on their backs. "Pietro! Agnese!" I exclaimed as they stopped their game and ran to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around them tightly as I fell to the ground again, stroking their hair.

Agnese lifted her head to my ear. "Please go back. Our momma needs you." I looked at them both as I pulled them away from me and Pietro nodded in agreement with his sister. They looked so much like Raimonda.

Pietro gently patted my arm to get my attention. I looked at him. "Our momma loves you Elena. She loves you just as much as she loves us. Tell her that we love her, okay?" Pietro whispered. I nodded and let them go. "And tell her that she shouldn't cry anymore. That we will see her when she walks through the gates, that we will be here to greet her."

Tears threatened to spill over and the children walked to my parents. "Take…take good care of them," I sniffled. My mother and father placed their hands on the children's shoulders and nodded. _Madonna_ Solari gave me a warm smile. "Take care of them until Raimonda arrives."

All five of them smiled at me. "We will treat them as if they were our own," my father stated. I looked at them one more time and I heard my mother softly singing the lullaby that she used to sing to Lia and I whenever we couldn't sleep. _Madonna_ Solari vanished into thin air and I felt a ache of pain enter my heart.

As my mother sang, I felt a warmth travel down my back and my mother walked forward and traced my scar (and I felt an instant relief once she touched it) once as she sang and turned me around. I saw a gate open. Silver light poured in from it and I heard voices, soft, melodious voices.

"Go home _cara_," my father whispered as my mother kept singing. I took a step forward, then another, then another. Soon I was sprinting towards the light and just as I reached it, I turned back and saw my parents in white robes with wings. "Go, we promise that we will be here when you are ready to join us," my father encouraged. _Madonna _Solari reappeared and nodded, echoing my father's encouragement.

"I love you…" I said for perhaps the final time as I smiled at all five of them (my mother and father now wore the same white robes and white wings had appeared behind them).

As I stepped over the threshold into the gate, I fell into nothing but a sea of blackness. I didn't scream. As I fell, I felt warmth encompass my heart and I knew what it was.

Love.

* * *

**AUGUST 1501**

I opened my eyes to a wooden ceiling. I inhaled through my nose and smelled the scent of roses and freesias. _Where am I?_ I looked around and saw the familiar red walls of my room. _I'm home._ Something gently squeezed my hand and I turned my head to see Raimonda holding my hand, her head hung down. "R-Raimonda?" I squeaked. Did I suffer any trauma to the head or memory loss? _Wait, I had my back fixed, why am I on my back? _More importantly: _Why didn't I feel any pain?!_

Her head shot up instantly and tears were streaming down her exhausted looking face. "Elena!" she cried. As she said my name, everyone walked into my room, carrying flowers, gifts, except for the girls who found me that day. They stayed in the corner; they obviously wanted to see me alone. _Madonna's _Maria and Claudia gave me small smiles and left immediately. Probably to give Ezio the good news.

"What—what happened?" I whispered as Leonardo walked in promptly with a few supplies. All I remembered was waking up, walking to Leonardo's workshop with Ezio and Raimonda, being restrained, then a searing pain that rendered me unconscious and nearly dead.

Raimonda squeezed my hand lightly. "Leonardo fixed your back. But you blacked out. We thought that you had died…" her voice faded out. "He also said that you might suffer some memory loss when you woke up."

_Highly doubt that..._

"_Elena, you are in-between the earth and heavens. You are about to die." _The memory ran through my mind.

I closed my eyes, desperate to _never_ forget my mother's voice. "I—I saw them," I stammered as Leonardo turned my gently on my side to look at my back and removed the silk cover from my upper body and I crossed my arms over my chest as best as I could.

"Saw who _piccina_?" Raimonda asked as she draped a spare blanket over my chest.

I swallowed. "My parents. I saw my parents," I mumbled. "They told me to go back. That Lia needed me. She's alive!"

Raimonda stroked my cheek and smiled. Leonardo said that my back was healing just fine and that I could be up and walking in a few more days. After he left, the other courtesans did as well. The girls who had found me all those years ago surrounded my bed and gently patted my cheeks, forehead, and shoulders. "They love you," I looked directly at Raimonda when I spoke. The other courtesans looked down respectfully.

"I'm sorry?" she said, confused.

"Pietro and Agnese. They love you."

Raimonda broke down into tears and just smiled as she looked at me. "Wh-What do they look like?" she asked as Ilaria hugged her.

I pictured Agnese and Pietro with their vibrant red hair (Pietro had a more auburn red than Agnese) and their bright green eyes. "They look like you. Full of love and kindness," I smiled.

Raimonda only kept sobbing as Ilaria held her. Chiara and the others simply hugged me, fed me, made sure that I was cleaned and hydrated.

I tried to ask them to let me see my back, but Felisa (speaking on behalf of Raimonda) insisted that I wait until I can walk and that Leonardo has deemed me healthy again. Chiara and Dorotea helped me out of the bed and gently carried me to the bath that was set up in my room. "She misses all of you…" I mumbled as I was lowered into the bath.

Chiara washed my back gently. "Who?" she asked as she avoided my scar.

I swallowed and looked into the water. "_Madonna_ Solari."

The room was very quiet after I said that and I knew that they were happy that she was okay. "Is she—is she an angel?" Chiara mumbled. I frowned. Courtesans feared that when they die, they will go to hell for the sins they have done.

"No, she's a beautiful angel," I answered truthfully. "And I know that you all will be the same when the time comes." The girls nodded. "What _mese_ is it?" I asked suddenly. I remembered that I was in a coma for nearly three months after the first attack.

"_Agosto_. You were only unconscious for two weeks," Raimonda whispered as she took over washing my hair. Her voice was thick with emotion and her hands trembled as she ran them through my hair. "Leonardo was quite surprised at how well you responded to the surgery. Of course, when you blacked out, we thought that you had died."

After my bath and a small dinner, the girls helped me get back into bed and left me alone in my room. I remained staring at the sword and dagger that rested on the dresser that was in front of me. I smiled weakly as I started to feel the exhaustion over take me. I hadn't done a thing and I felt as though I just ran the entire city of Roma in one day!

_"Thank you mother, father, Agnese, Pietro, and _Madonna_ Solari. Without you, I would have surely died."_

But there was no mistaking the feeling that swelled in my heart. It was the same feeling as the one I felt as I was falling to the blackness that was my own mind and body. No matter what I chose to do, I would always have someone who would be there for me. Someone to listen to me. Someone that will always have my back, be a shoulder for me to cry on.


	15. A Miracle

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

**A Miracle**

**SEPTEMBER 1501**

I slowly opened my eyes to the familiarity that was my bedroom. I had been bedridden for three more weeks and it was already nearing the middle of autumn. My arms and legs were growing restless with the inactivity. My courier assignments were put on hold for the time being, and _Signore _Machiavelli didn't seem to be disappointed that I wasn't available for a few months. In fact, he sent me a single white rose with a note stating: "Get better soon." Which shocked me. Machiavelli didn't seem like the type of man to show such emotions.

As slowly as I could, I sat up, careful not to disturb my back, and stretched my arms and legs out as I yawned. I rested my head in my hands, just trying to wake up.

My door opening and closing gently alerted me to the fact that someone was in my room. I opened my eyes quickly and turned to see Leonardo sitting in the chair that Raimonda normally sat in when she wanted to spend some quality time with me. He looked like he hadn't slept in days (probably hasn't). He brought his bag with him as always, but not Salaì—not that I was complaining of course. I think I scared the kid when I slapped him across the face when he indignantly scoffed at Raimonda.

I smiled. "_Buongiorno Signore_ da Vinci," I inclined my head as I sat up (holding the coverlet close to my chest).

Leonardo grinned and stroked his beard once. He'd been checking up on me three times a day since my surgery, to make sure that an infection hadn't set in. So far, I was in the clear. "Good morning, Elena, how are you feeling?" I felt Leonardo pressing on certain points of my back, seeing if I could still feel in certain areas.

I shrugged. "Stiff to say the least. I _begged_ Raimonda to let me go for a walk around the Rosa in Fiore, but she tells me that you want me to stay in bed until the summer is over…" I pouted, hoping that I could weaken this pittore's resolve.

Leonardo smiled and gestured for me to sit up (expertly ignoring my pout). My back was facing the window as Leonardo stood up and unwrapped my back. He gently trailed a finger along the scar. "Very good. This is very good." His tone was pleasant and I couldn't help but feel hopeful that I was done with the bed rest. "I think just a few more days of bed rest and you will be as good as new." Leonardo patted my shoulder (ignoring my death glare) as he walked back to his notes. I moaned in frustration and the sound of shoes hitting the side of the building caught my attention.

I turned slightly and was both surprised and disgusted to see a man with short strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes peering at me from the window, a crooked grin glued to his face. "_Che cosa diavolo?!_" I snarled (clutching the coverlet tighter to my body) as Leonardo looked up from his notes and he marched over to the window, his face grim and upset.

"_Muoversi__! Uscire di qui_!" Leonardo growled as he forcefully shoved the man from the window and I heard a thud as the man landed on his back. Leonardo grumbled curses as he closed the window and locked it. When he was finished with my window, he turned his soft gaze on me. "_Mi dispiace_ Elena. I didn't mean for you to be embarrassed like that."

I tightened my grip on the coverlet. "_Nessun problema_," I amended with a smile. I was more angry than embarrassed.

Leonardo checked my back again, taking a cool cloth to the wound and cleaned it thoroughly. "Does this hurt Elena?" Leonardo asked as he applied pressure to the scar.

I winced slightly. "_Un po, ma che é previsto, giusto_?" Leonardo took a quill and jotted down what I had told him. "But my back hasn't flared in blinding pain like it normally would if I were to lay on it for too long. Is that good?"

"_Sì_, I suggest you get some rest and continue taking the medicine that I have been giving you to dull the pain," Leonardo instructed as he placed a fresh bandage on the scar. He packed up his bag and walked to the door. "I will tell the Madonna's and SignoraRaimonda of the news." He hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry for making you suffering in that kind of agony Elena," his voice was quiet but soothing. "I thought that two glasses would have been enough…" his brown eyes looked troubled and sad.

I looked down and smiled weakly. "It's okay _Ser _da Vinci." I really didn't want to have to talk about that. Raimonda and I spend enough time talking about what I saw when I blacked out and to be honest, I didn't want to have to tell Leonardo about it either.

Leonardo walked over and patted my hand that was resting on my lap. "Get some rest, Elena," Leonardo's orders were echoed in his soft brown eyes.

With that said, Leonardo left and I leaned back on the bed, my legs and arms were _twitching_ with unspent energy. I tightly gripped the sheets of my bed, willing my arms and legs to stop twitching. "_Questa é una tortura_!" I moaned. I looked at the locked window for a split second and considered the consequences if I went for a quick run.

Instead of risking injury or a severe punishment from Raimonda and the Madonna's, I opted for a small nap.

A soft hand cupped my cheek and I opened my eyes to see Raimonda staring back at me. "Elena," she whispered. "How're you doing?"

I yawned. "I'm fine, just a little twitchy."

Raimonda kissed my forehead and I instantly felt as though I was a little girl again. "I'm glad. I brought some dinner up for you if you were hungry. _Ser _da Vinci said that you were doing exceedingly well and that you should be up and moving in a few days time."

I nodded. "_Sì_, I'm looking forward to it," I mumbled as the last dregs of sleep disappeared.

Raimonda disappeared for a moment then came back with a cool cloth for my face. "You look hungry, piccina, are you hungry?"

My stomach snarled before I could answer. "I guess I am," I grinned. Raimonda smiled and handed me a small piece of bread. After nibbling on the bread, Raimonda handed me a glass of wine and I sipped it slowly—I wasn't anxious to fall back asleep anytime soon. "How are the Madonna'sdoing?" I asked.

"Wonderful," Raimonda smiled.

I sat up and looked at my closed window. "Raimonda," I mumbled as I remembered the man from earlier today. "Has there been a man with reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes coming in a lot?" I narrowed my eyes as the memory was fading and secretly, I wished it wasn't.

Raimonda tapped her chin for a moment, in thought, when she shook her head. "No Elena, there hasn't been a man that fits that description. Why?"

I swallowed a small amount of wine. "No reason," I frowned as I set the glass on the table. "I think I'm going to just lay here for a bit—after I take my medication of course," I corrected myself as Raimonda gave me a glare.

"_Bene_." Raimonda stood up and collected my dishes. I reached in my drawer for a vial of medicine and when my hands clasped around it, I brought it out, popped the lid off, and threw the medicine down my throat.

"_Cristo__!_" I complained as I held in a gag. I heard Raimonda's melodious laughter as she went downstairs.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 1501 (A FEW DAYS LATER)**

I groaned as I slowly stood up for the first time since the surgery. Ilaria and Dorotea stayed close to my sides as Chiara put a tunic around me. Once Chiara had the tunic around my shoulders, she stepped out of my way. I looked around and all of the girls (including Leonardo)—minus the Madonna's_—_were either standing by the bath, or my mirror (in front of _that_ actually). Raimonda was sitting in her chair, her face hopeful.

"You can do this _piccina__,_" Chiara smiled encouragingly at me.

Taking a deep breath, I took one step forward and I nearly fell on my face—but Ilaria and Dorotea caught me before I made impact. "Piccina!" Dorotea exclaimed as they hefted me upright. I forgot how strong these women were.

"_Bene, _I'm okay," I insisted. _Just walk to the bath and you are in the clear, _I thought repeatedly to myself. The girls let me go and I looked at the bath with fierce determination in my eyes. _You did this once before Elena, you can do it again, _I reminded myself. I took a single step forward and I was elated when I didn't collapse to the ground. My legs were shaking, that was obvious, but I felt like I had just run around Roma…_three times!_

Everyone around me clapped and gave compliments. I made it to the bath with little problem and when I was fully immersed in the warm water, did I feel someone _plucking_ something out of my back.

"Hey!" I screeched as I made to turn, but Raimonda (who had moved like lightning) and Chiara stopped me from doing that.

"Easy _piccina__,_ Leonardo is just removing the stitches from the wound. It will be over soon," Raimonda cooed in my ear.

Sitting as still as I could, Leonardo removed the stitches (each time he did, I winced) and ran his finger along the length of the scar. "Very good, this is very good," he murmured as he shuffled away to his notes. I was about to lean back when someone touched my shoulder. "Before you lean back, Elena," Leonardo said gently. "I want to make sure that I didn't sever anything else."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, my worry starting to rise.

Without a word, Leonardo pressed his fingers against parts of my back that weren't affected by the scar. "Can you feel that?" Leonardo asked as he pressed on my right shoulder blade.

"Yes."

Leonardo moved lower and pressed on my lower left hip. "And that?" I could hear the water sloshing as he moved his arm. _Keep it right there_, I thought harshly at him. I was quickly thinking of ways that I could take his arm off without blood spattering everywhere.

"Yes," I finally answered.

Soon, I felt Leonardo press firmly on my top left shoulder and increased the pressure as he trailed his finger down the scar. "How about that?"

I blinked once, expecting myself to vomit and cry in agony…but I never did. "N-No!" I blurted. "I mean, yes, I feel your finger on my back, but not the scar!" I turned and Leonardo was drying his hand off with a towel. "_Grazie_ Leonardo! _Grazie__!_" If I wasn't in a bath, I would leap out and hug the man.

The girls in the room were weeping with joy and Raimonda's face was passive at most. "Will she be able to look at the scar then?" she asked Leonardo.

Leonardo shrugged. "I see no reason why not."

This day just got better! Hurrying with my bath, the girls helped me out and put me in my trousers and a sleeveless tunic that I rarely wore. Raimonda asked Renata and Giada to move from the mirror and when those two were gone, I sat down, facing myself. My hair was longer—obviously Raimonda didn't think to have it cut while I was out of it.

"Are you reading Elena?" Raimonda asked as she held a mirror behind my back so I could see the scar.

"_Sì_," I smiled. "I've been ready for a long time."

"Please remember that this has been a few weeks since the actual surgery," Leonardo reminded me. "I'm not entirely sure of what the scar will look like…"

Chiara undid my tunic and pushed my hair forward. Covering my chest, I looked at the mirror behind me and nearly yelped in surprise. The scar wasn't a disgusting pink color, the skin wasn't raised either. It was just in a thin, pale line from my shoulder to my hip, the skin seemed to just sink back in on itself and even out.

"It was new technique that I had come up with a few days prior to the surgery," Leonardo stated. Normally I would've been freaking out, but the fact that it worked put that fear at the back of my mind. "I removed the old scar tissue and as I closed the wound back up, I used the stitches to hold your skin together while you healed."

My heart was thumping a mile a minute. I'd never been this blessed in my life! The girls allowed me to get dressed on my own and as I was putting my mother's necklace on, I noted a vase full of red roses. "_Che cosa_?" I mumbled as sniffed them. They smelled wonderful.

I walked away from the flowers and out of my room. Claudia and Maria were at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to catch me if I fell—which I _didn't!_ Maria wrapped me in a hug and I hugged her back tightly. It felt so good to be able to be hugged and not have to worry about the consequences of it.

"_Mi perdoni_," a velvety smooth voice came as the front door closed. "I have a gift for a young woman who is staying here?" I pulled away from my hug to see the same man that had climbed into my window a few days ago. But he was in a white tunic with a black vest, dark grey trousers and leather boots. My heart did a little leap and my stomach lurched.

"Who are you?" I growled as I placed my hands on my hips. I had decided to dress in a dark blue dress with gold trim along the hem.

"I'm just a concerned well-wisher _Signora_. I wanted to give you this to add to your collection," the man said as he offered me a red rose. He met my gaze and I was momentarily left breathless by his turquoise blue eyes. _Focus Elena!_

"Oh," I mumbled as my face turned as red as the rose I took. "Thank you sir."

The man ran his hand through his reddish-blonde hair a few times and grinned. "May I know your name _Signora_?" the man asked sincerely.

"Elena," I answered quickly and a few of the girls snickered at my response. _What are they laughing at?_

The man took my hand and kissed it gently (making me blush even more). "Such a beautiful name," the man grinned and he bowed slightly. "I'm glad that you are fully recovered, Elena. I spent many a night sitting with you while you slept—."

My eyes widened. "You _what?!_" Some of the girls looked like they were ready to pounce on the guy, their varying colored eyes screamed, MURDER!. _Never_ underestimate the violence courtesans are capable of when provoked…

The man cleared his throat and stood regal. "The first night—I'm guessing—after your surgery, you were whimpering in pain a lot. My _madre_ always told me that a woman in pain needs to be comforted. I didn't do anything aside from bring a rose to your room and say a prayer. Imagine my surprise when I climb up to your room to see you sitting up, and looking at me."

I growled. "Because I normally don't have strange men trying to get into my room!" _Well, they _try_ but never succeed._

The man inclined his head slightly and rubbed the stubble that was appearing on his chin, his eyes looked thoughtful for a moment. "I best be off. My _Maestro_ doesn't like it when I shirk my duties…"

"I'm sorry," Leonardo apologized to the man. "I did not realize that you were just dropping a flower off. Had I known, I wouldn't have pushed you out of the window." I couldn't help but giggle at that. A few of the other girls seemed to have thought the same thing.

"No harm no foul," the man nodded sincerely. "I was just as surprised as you were. But I must be off. Will I see you somewhere around the city then?" he asked as his innocent turquoise eyes swirled with excitement.

"Y-Yes. Of course," I stammered.

Before I could think clearly, the man had briskly left the Rosa in Fiore and just as the door closed, the girls all squealed and Raimonda gave me an insightful smile.

"Elena has a crush!" Giada screamed. "It's a miracle!"

I facepalmed and groaned, I could feel my cheeks flaming up. _I have just dug myself into a deep grave…_


	16. Ezio's Offer

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

**Ezio's Offer**

**NOVEMBER 1501**

I hit the dirt with a dull _thud._ Groaning, I brought my hand to my head and shook it. "_Gesú Cristo_!" I exclaimed as I propped myself up on my elbows. A shirtless _mercenario_with curly black hair and clay brown eyes towered over me, his exposed broad chest heaving as sweat dripped from his forehead and into his eyes.

"_Siete__ragazza__veloce__, __io__te lo concedo__,_" the man grumbled as he stepped back and offered me a hand. "I haven't had a good sparring session since Bartolomeo asked me to spar with him a few weeks ago!"

I grinned as I hoisted myself up. I walked over to a practice dummy and grabbed my tunic. As I slid my right arm into the sleeve, Pantasilea walked out, her short brown hair blew gently in the breeze and I bowed awkwardly, my hair falling in front of my face. "_Signora_," I bowed.

Pantasilea huffed in relief. "Elena! _Grazie Dio_ that I found you. Bartolomeo told me that you would be out here." Pantasilea gracefully walked over and handed me a folded note with a waxed seal on it. "I need this letter delivered to _Ser _Machiavelli. He should be on _Isola Tiberina_, there's a large house there, and he should be in there."

I slid my left arm into the sleeve and took the note. "_Sì_, I'll deliver it right away," I nodded.

Pantasilea gave me a small amount of coin and walked back into the house. It'd been about two months since my surgery and I had been celebrating the fact that I could land on my back and not feel any pain. Which meant I was purposely getting my butt handed to me in almost every other sparring session I had with a mercenary.

"_Grazie_ Alessio," I inclined my head at the burly _mercenario_.

"_Il piacere é__ mio_," Alessio grinned as he inclined his head and walked back inside. I looked at the door a little longer before I heard the black mare whinny in impatience. Walking over, I mounted the horse and rode to Tiber Island at a steady trot.

I was walking down the steps of the Santa Maria di Aracoeli (my horse long gone) when I saw a group of guards running towards Tiber Island. Frowning, I followed the guards and they took up positions around the bridge that granted entrance and exit to Tiber Island. I watched as I sat down on a bench that a man tried to get in, but the guards shoved him out of the way.

"No one is getting in or out until we find that damned courier!" a guard announced to the populace.

"_Cazzo_," I grumbled. I looked around, hoping for any other form of entrance to the Island, when I saw three evenly spaced out poles that were jutting out from the water. I stood up and walked down a side street, past a blacksmith and I leaned on the stone wall, analyzing the wooden poles and determined that they would be able to hold my weight.

Looking around me, I raised myself over the edge and nimbly leapt from each pole until I landed softly on some grass. After ungraciously giving the one-fingered salute to the guards who blocked my entrance, I climbed over a small wall and walked to a rather large warehouse. I walked down some steps and knocked twice.

I was about to leave, seeing as no one was coming, when _Ser _Machiavelli opened the door. "Ah, Elena. Come in, come in. I was just speaking with Ezio about you…"

_About me? _I frowned but walked in. "Here you go _Signore__,_ Signorad'Alviano wanted me to give this to you with haste." I handed him the letter and Machiavelli took it.

"_Grazie_. Now come, Ezio is just in the other room," Machiavelli led me down a flight of stairs and I looked around the huge room. There were two pillars in front of me, adorned with scarlet red banners, in-between them was a candle lit chandelier. I looked to my left and right and noted that there were banners with a strange "A" symbol hanging over the entry way to the other rooms. There was a desk in the far left corner of the room, turning my head; there was a moderate sized table with a cage on it, and a bookshelf behind that.

"Come," Machiavelli simply stated as he led me to the right and we entered what appeared to be a room solely built for the purpose of holding armor and a few displays. There was a fireplace to the left of the entry and someone in white was sitting down, the familiar white hood obscuring his face.

"Ah, Machiavelli," the deep voice smiled as the once sitting figure rose. _How'd Ezio know we were in here? _I bowed instantly as Ezio looked at me, "and _Signora _Elena. A pleasure," Ezio grinned as he inclined his head. "I suppose those Borgia_ bastardi _didn't give you too much trouble?"

I shook my head. "No sir."

"_Bene_," Ezio nodded and then turned his gaze to Machiavelli. "I wish to speak with Elena alone, if that is okay with you."

Machiavelli nodded and walked away. Suddenly, I felt really small and insignificant compared to Ezio, who must be well-respected if Machiavelli obeyed his command. "_Mi perdoni _Ezio," I bowed my head. "But why would you like to see me? I'm just a courier—."

Ezio raised a hand and I shut my mouth. "I asked to see you so I could ask you of that favor you promised me before the surgery." He reached down and picked something up, a single white rose. "For your swift recovery, _cara__._" I took the rose and inclined my head respectfully. "I'm sorry that I couldn't have visited more often."

"_Grazie._"

Ezio gestured to a chair and I sat down, my ankles crossed, back straight and not touching the back of the—oh right. I leaned back, but still sat up right. "Now, I want to ask you something, but before you ask me what it is, allow me to tell you that you have a choice in this," Ezio explained gently.

"_Sì_, what is it?" I asked abruptly.

Ezio grinned and leaned forward. His hood obscuring his eyes. "I noticed when Leonardo's assistant scoffed at _Signora _Raimonda that you reacted rather…defensively." I opened my mouth to defend my actions but Ezio shook his head. "I commend you for such an act. Not many women that I know—aside from my sister—would do such a thing. If you didn't smack Salaì, I certainly would have."

_That _bastardo_ had it coming… _I looked at the floor. "I don't see Raimonda as a courtesan, I honestly don't. I don't want people slandering her because of her profession."

Ezio put a hand on my knee and gently patted it. "It's citizens like you that I rely on."

I looked at Ezio for a moment. "_Cosa?_"

Before Ezio could say something, I saw a man wearing white robes and a hood over his eyes walk past. I didn't see much, but I was able to catch the glint of a sword that rested against his hip and a leather bracer on his left arm, the strange "A" symbol on it.

Ezio cleared his throat and continued, as if the person in white never walked past. "I also asked Bartolomeo to report back to me with the progression of your training. He said that you are flourishing quickly and have bested most of his men."

_Bartolomeo knows Ezio too? _I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm a woman, but I'm not weak."

Ezio grinned as he lowered his hood. "I never said you were, _cara_. But if I may ask you something?" Ezio asked his eyes full of innocence that wasn't typically seen in a man of his age.

"Of course, _Signore_," I nodded.

Ezio stood up and held his hand out for me. Once I was standing, Ezio replaced his hood over his eyes and the innocent smile that was on his face gave way to a firm line that reminded me that he was a noble, and I was just a courier, instinctively, I fell to one knee, my hand over my heart.

"The liberation of Roma has begun, if you accept this offer to fight, then stand with us against the Borgia. But if you choose to decline, leave immediately and do not come back here again," Ezio's tone was dark as he lowered his right hand and offered it to me.

_What was he asking of me_? Was he asking me to become was he was? _Whatever _he was? I thought about how the Borgia slaughtered my family—how Emesto took my sister away from me. Lia's screams echoed in my ears.

I was reminded of the Borgia when _Madonna _Solari and Raimonda had come back to the Rosa in Fiore with a dying Romana in their arms, her gown soaked in her blood. Of hearing Ezio tell the girls and myself that _Madonna _Solari was dead…

That was enough for me to snap my eyes open. I looked up at Ezio for a brief moment then clasped my hand in his forearm. Even though I had no idea what it was that Ezio did that made the Borgia hate him so much, that's what I liked about him. Ezio was a man that was willing to do whatever it took to bring justice to the Borgia.

"I will fight with you," I accepted with venom lacing my voice as I rose.


	17. Homesick

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

**Homesick**

**NOVEMBER 1501**

After I had accepted Ezio's offer, he had instructed that I return to the Rosa in Fiore, to let Claudia and Maria know that I'd be leaving the brothel for the Hideout. But, I think Ezio wanted me to do this so that Raimonda and the other girls knew that I would be leaving, and not coming back.

He understood that Raimonda was someone that I relied on. She had saved me, she brought me back to life, she healed me, took care of me, she was my mom in almost every sense of the word.

_"I understand that leaving Raimonda and everyone else behind will be hard on you, Elena," he had said in a soft, baritone voice. "But this is the first step in the right direction."_

As I walked out of the room that Ezio was still sitting in, a young woman, about a year younger than me actually, smiled at me. Her face was completely hidden underneath her white hood. "Welcome to the Brotherhood," she had said in a soft soprano voice.

"Grazie?" I murmured and she walked with me up the steps and opened the door for me. I walked out into the streets of Tiber Island and instead of heading straight back to the Rosa in Fiore like Ezio wanted me to; I decided to pay a visit to Pietro and Agnese.

I arrived at the spot rather quickly and I knelt before the two tiny graves. There were fresh flowers here. Raimonda must have paid a visit while I was recovering. Smiling, I brushed some hair behind my ear and I sighed.

"Pietro, Agnese…" I trailed off, unsure of how to continue this prayer. "I need you to watch over your mother for me. I'm going to be leaving the Rosa in Fiore for the Hideout on Tiber Island and I know that Raimonda is going to be in pain to see me leave." I wiped my eyes. "Thank you."

I stand up and take a deep breath and looked towards the Rosa in Fiore. I felt a tear slide down my face. "And now the hard part…"

_/-\_

It was a silent affair as I packed my belongings. Raimonda stopped occasionally just to hug me and kiss my cheek. I could see the sadness in her eyes whenever she looked at me. "Raimonda I…" I trailed off. I couldn't say anything. When I had come back, Raimonda knew something was off and immediately took me up to my room (after I had explained everything to Maria and Claudia, who didn't seem to surprised that Ezio asked me to stay at the Island).

Once we were inside, I told her that I had accepted Ezio's offer and that I was leaving in order to help Ezio. She was quiet for a long moment before she nodded slowly and hugged me tightly to her.

"It seems like it was yesterday that I found you in that home…" Raimonda whispered as she folded one of my gowns. "You were so small."

I smiled as I grabbed my father's sword and belt from the dresser. "I'll always be that little girl Raimonda." I looked at her as I wrapped the sword belt around my waist and turned to the bedside table, where my dagger rested. I opened it and placed the weapon behind my sword. "I'll always be _piccina_." I knew that I couldn't get rid of that nickname if my life depended on it.

Raimonda and I continued packing and we were almost done, until we heard whimpers and sobs coming up to my room.

The door opened to reveal Chiara, Felisa, Ilaria, Elletra, Dorotea, and Adona looking at me with red, puffy eyes. The only person missing was Madonna Solari, but she was here, I could feel her. "_Piccina_!" they all sobbed as they hugged me at one time. I hugged them back just as tightly and we stood like that for a while.

Eventually, they had to leave and they all left at the same time, aside from Raimonda.

"Raimonda," I said as I sat down on my bed. "Do you want me to go?" I asked.

Raimonda sat down next to me. "Of course not Elena, but this is the right thing to do." She smiled and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I hugged her tightly and I felt tears falling down my face. "I love you, so much," I whispered.

"I love you too, Elena." Raimonda released me and moved a stray piece of hair from my face. "I will always love you." I bit my lip hard and hugged Raimonda again.

"I'll miss you so much," I whimpered. "Thank you for saving me that day. You have no idea what you have done for me."

Raimonda hugged me again and finished helping me pack. After we were done, the two of us walked downstairs.

"Elena, hold on," Raimonda said as she dashed from my side to her room. I waited for a few minutes and she came out, holding the scarlet red sash that I had bought for her. "I want you to have this." She shoved it into my arms and I looked at it.

"B-But I bought this for you," I stammered. "It's yours."

Raimonda shook her head. "I want _you_ to have it. To remember me."

"I couldn't _ever _forget about you Raimonda." She smiled and took the sash from me, undid my belt, wrapped the red sash around my waist and replaced the belt with the sword and dagger with ease.

"Come, the girls want to say goodbye now."

I had my regular tunic and trousers on, my vest and hood on (hood was lowered), and my hair was tied back with a dark grey ribbon. Maria and Claudia each gave me a hug and wished me good luck. The girls decided to hug me for five minutes each and finally, I broke away and rested my hand on the door handle.

"Remember _piccina_, I have eyes and ears everywhere in the city…" Raimonda said before I pushed the door open and walked into the evening. Leaving behind yet, another life. "If you don't like living at the Island, you will always be welcomed back here with open arms," she said as she walked outside with me.

"_Grazie_, all of you. Thank you for everything. I'll always come back and visit. Every month!" The girls smiled and I felt a pain beat through my heart.

_/-\_

I was near the Island when I saw something strange up ahead. Frowning, I walked closer and saw men in strange furs breaking the windows to the home they were trying to get into. I frowned as I prepared to grip my sword, but I realized that I had no formal combat experience, despite my training with Bartolomeo. I sighed as I lowered my hand and continued walking.

My eyes however, lingered on one of the men in furs. They seemed smaller, perhaps a teenager? They were standing not close but not far from the other men. As if they felt my gaze, they looked up and their eyes widened. I looked away first and continued walking to Isola Tiberina. I felt bad for them. The others probably didn't think much of this boy and just let him hang around for their own amusement… I stopped walking. I knew it wasn't safe to do that, but I wasn't defenseless.

I looked back at the boy. "_Mi dispiace_," I whispered and they tilted their head as if they heard me. I crouched down and dropped something to the ground. Standing up, I turned my head and kept walking to the Hideout.

However, I rounded a corner and watched as the smallest man in fur walked over to the road and picked up the small amount of coin I had left there for them. I smiled as they picked it up and put it away, hiding it from the others before looking up and down the street for me. Grinning, I continued walking to the Hideout.

I arrived at the Hideout just as the sun set and Ezio was the first to greet me. "_Salve_ Elena! You had no trouble?"

"No sir."

"_Bene_, Diamante will show you to your room. You will be sharing her room since you both are the same rank. You'll get the rest of your new belongings in the morning." Ezio yawned and stretched his arms out. "I will see you in the morning."

I nodded and Diamante, the woman from before, the same woman who opened the door for me, smiled. "_Salve_ Elena, I'm Diamante, you're roommate!"

"Nice to meet you."

Diamante scoffed. "The new recruits are always nervous." She smiled and I was instantly reminded of Raimonda. "Let's go!" She led me to the room and opened the door. It was a large room, spacious enough to add a third bed if the need called for it. "Ezio thinks that there won't be the temptation to have 'visitors' if the only two women in the Hideout share a room."

"Wow, it's big." Diamante laughed and I laughed too.

"Yeah, it gets lonely after a while, but that's not a problem anymore. Normally, I give the tour of the Hideout and the Island, but it's late and we both had a long day. Those_ bastardo_ Borgia guards think they should take it easy on me…" I watched as Diamante nursed her shoulder.

"It's dislocated?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I can handle—hey!" Diamante grunted as I fixed her shoulder and she rotated it. "Wow, how'd you know to do that?"

I smiled. "I've fallen from my fair share of roofs in my time." I rubbed the back of my head as I looked around again. "Which bed is mine?" I asked.

"This one," Diamante said as she walked across the room and patted the already made bed. It was simple coverings, nothing like what I was used to back at the Rosa in Fiore. But this room reminded me of my old room back home, back at my old home. "I hope it's okay. I know you were used to better accommodations at the Rosa in Fiore."

I shook my head and set my things down. "It'll be perfect, _grazie_ Diamante." I walked to my dresser and started unpacking. As I unpacked, I couldn't help but think about two things. One, Raimonda. I wonder what she was doing right now. Was she crying? Was she in my room on my bed, trying to hold herself together? Or was she busy with a client? My second thought was that boy in the furs. He seemed rather shocked to see me.

"You seem distracted." I looked at Diamante as she spoke.

"I am. I miss Raimonda already and I saw something on the way here," I admitted.

Diamante looked interested. "What's that?"

I shrugged. "I saw a group of men in furs breaking into a home. I ignored them—."

"_Grazie Dio_ that you did! I've heard nothing but bad things about those men in furs. I've voiced my concern to Ezio, and he told me that he's looking into it when he has time." Diamante shook her head. "Let me help you unpack."

I allowed Diamante to unpack some of my belongings, but mostly her eyes lingered on my sword. "You use a sword?" I asked.

"A mace. But, that sword looks well-built. Who made it?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you know the Blacksmith in the Antico district?"

Diamante nodded. "_S__ì_, there was a murder in the home part a long time ago. My father was the tailor back then." I frowned and realization flashed across Diamante's face. "Davide de Russo made that for your father?! He was the best blacksmith in Roma!"

I blinked a few times. "Yes, he did. But my dad died and before he passed, he gave it to me." I took the belt off and placed it on top of my dresser.

"I'm sorry Elena," Diamante said quietly.

"It's okay. Um," I bit my lip. "I'm pretty tired, could we perhaps talk more in the morning? I'd love to see the Island."

"_Bene_! Ezio will want me to get you set up with robes, armor, and other supplies. He'll provide the rest of the weapons for you in the morning." Diamante walked over to her bed and burrowed under the covers.

I changed into an old pair of trousers and a tunic and followed Diamante's lead. However, as I fell asleep, I could feel my chest heaving up and down as I thought of Raimonda—of my father and mother. I missed them. Tears were falling from my face as I burrowed my face into my pillow. It didn't smell like my room—either of my rooms. It was different. _I _was different.

But there was one thing that I wanted to do, but I knew I couldn't.

I wanted to go home.


	18. Elena's Inferno

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

**Elena's Inferno**

**NOVEMBER 1501**

Like Diamante promised, she gave me the tour of the Hideout and Island (I also got my new Assassin robes) and she explained to me what was going on with the Borgia and how Ezio was tied into this. I received plated greaves, a plated bracer for my right arm, and plated spaulders for my shoulders. I frowned as I looked at the plainness of the right bracer and decided that when I had time (and the money) I'd engrave it. The tailor had to add some smaller sheathes for, what Diamante called, throwing knives (which she had taken for me since I had no sheathes for them on my belt at the time), onto my belt.

My new robes were different from what I was used to. I wore a long-sleeved dark grey tunic underneath the white vest-like robes and a loose fitting white hood rested against my back. The coattails in the back was something I'd have to get used to though, they stopped at the back of my knees and the front coattails just grazed the middle of my thighs. Strong, thin black leather cords ran across my chest and down to my right hip, while another leather cord hung crookedly on my hips (over my father's brown leather belt), accented by Raimonda's dark red sash that I had bought her, but she gave me.

Dark grey gloves covered my hands and (because of my rank) I was allowed to have a design on my robes. Two thick black lines ran down the front of my chest, ran parallel to the front coattails edges and the back coattails had the same feature; the thick black line traced the edges fashionably. My hood was also outlined with the black line. Dark grey trousers and nearly black leather boots completed my outfit, along with my sword and dagger resting comfortably in their scabbards.

"Ezio will want to see you shortly, he has something to give you," Diamante said as we walked into the Hideout again.

I frowned. "Why?" I asked. "What's he going to give me?"

Diamante grinned. "Why, I thought you would never ask!" She flicked her left wrist and the leather bracer unleashed a blade from beneath the material, missing Diamante's fingers by _inches_. "This is what Ezio is going to give you. It's called a 'hidden blade'."

I nodded as I inspected the weapon. "Very well hidden to say the least," I mumbled.

Diamante flicked her wrist again and the blade retracted smoothly. "_Sì_, many Borgia and Templars have fallen to my blade since I joined last year."

"Amazing," I muttered as Ezio walked into the main gathering area of the Hideout. There were obviously more men than women (Diamante had to remind me a few times that we were the _only _women in the entire Hideout—aside from Claudia) and that didn't really scare me. I knew I could take care of myself just fine.

"Elena! There you are!" he smiled and I nodded as he walked over to Diamante and I. "I wish to speak with you privately, come with me." I followed Ezio to a smaller room and suddenly, he took three graceful strides forward and picked something up. It was like his left bracer, but this bracer was leather, like Diamante's and there was the symbol of the Assassins finely etched into the material.

I had a lot of questions regarding the Assassins and Diamante had just as many questions for me about living with the courtesans during my tour. Diamante had described to me what she knew about the Assassins and the symbol (which was enthralling to the eye).

"Sir?" I asked as Ezio walked back over, holding a bracer in his hands. He treated it like he would if he were holding a newborn baby.

Ezio smiled wolfishly. "This, Elena, is a hidden blade, an Assassin's weapon. It will save your life as take the lives of your enemies." I unconsciously exposed my left forearm and with expert hands, Ezio slid the hidden blade onto my wrist and secured it tightly. I memorized how to put it on instantly.

The blade itself looked thin-yet-sturdy, something my father would surely be envious of if he was still around. I'd have to ask Ezio what the metals used are. I loved a challenge when it came to blacksmithing. I always went to the blacksmith by the Rosa in Fiore for a few hours every now and then to just toy around with the metal (of course I'd go after they closed, the owner liked me because I always embellished his maces and swords—men don't have the patience for such meticulous work apparently).

Swallowing, I flicked my wrist and the blade ejected just as smoothly as Diamante's, missing my hands by inches. I grinned at the pain I now could inflict on my enemies without my enemies even knowing it was me! "_Grazie_," I said as inclined my head. I also had the idea for an engraving.

Ezio nodded quickly. "Now, I want you to go to the large table over by the bookshelf and take a contract. I want to know that you are reliable to me, and to the Assassin's." Ezio was back to business and I felt that I respected him.

Quickly, I made my way to the table and came across a courier mission that would pay a thousand-and-five-hundred florins. I read the contract; it was in Roma that was for sure. I read the address to where this letter was to go, and I frowned. The Vaticano district.

I rubbed the back of my head, trying to figure out a way to get into the Vaticano district without raising the alarm that there was an Assassin sneaking into the area. Bad for business and I would be dead before I could have a chance to prove myself to Ezio.

Sighing, I went through the documents until I found the right letter and neatly placed it in one of my new pouches. I tossed my hood over my face and I grinned as I walked outside. It was early in the afternoon and I breathed in the fresh air. A few citizens waved and smiled at me and I waved back as I walked across the street, mounted a brown and white horse, and gently spurred it to a trot.

As I rode through the streets, I waved to a few courtesans who spotted me and waved. I knew that I had to be discreet, but the courtesans would probably tell Raimonda that I was rude. I didn't need to have Raimonda running to the Island to scold me about not greeting women who had basically adopted me as their own.

Eventually, though, I came up to the bridge that would lead into the Vaticano district again and dismounted my horse. I looked around the bridge. Spearmen were posted evenly around the bridge, walking around to make sure nothing was wrong. I tapped my chin in thought. I couldn't jump along the beams like the first time. They'd spot me when I would come over the wall on the other side easily.

In the end, I blended in with a group of Cardinals and I had to refrain from voicing my opinions of their "beloved" Pope. Him and his son, Cesare could go drown themselves in the _Tevere _and Roma would be better off!

I easily blended into another group of Cardinals (the group I had previously blended into disbanded) and I did my damnedest to ignore what they were saying about the Pope and what was happening within the Castel Sant'Angelo. Something about how there was bad luck surrounding the Pope and secretly, I hope that particular rumor was true. A poor, confused guard perhaps mistake's the Pope for an Assassin or one of his advisor's goes insane and kills the man.

When I entered the Vaticano district, I ran off in side roads, avoiding guard's altogether. It was a longer trip, but I'd rather not get into a fight on my first contract.

I had a few close calls but I was able to hide easily enough. A few minutes later, I was knocking on the door of a house and a lanky nobleman answered. "Ezio sent me," I whispered as I handed the man the letter. He took it, opened it, and read it quickly.

"You have my thanks, here is the agreed upon coin. Tell Ezio that Rodrigo is handing complete control of the Papal forces to his son, Cesare," the man said as he handed me the coin and swiftly closed the door. I wasn't shocked at the abruptness of the conversation; I had many like them while I was younger. Never hang around a place too long, or guards start to get suspcious. I shook my head as I made my way back towards the Centro district. No doubt that man was a Cardinal and a spy for Ezio—therefore, an enemy of Rodrigo and Cesare and a man that needed to be informed and protected.

I got back into the Centro district and thankfully, no guard's decided to come and investigate (seeing as how I was jumping from group to group). I slowed my pace down when I came up to a group of bystanders that were walking away from the Castel Sant'Angelo (they only repeated what I heard the Cardinals say before). I counted to ten mentally and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Those Followers of Romulus are more troublesome now than they were years ago!" a Cardinal growled and I remembered the boy. I wanted to go out and find him again, but Diamante had told me that the Followers of Romulus were bad news and not to be confronted unless with Ezio or two other recruits.

I broke away when I was near the Pantheon. "_Bravo_," a familiar, velvet smooth voice purred as I looked up and saw a man wearing robes like mine, but there was no design on his robes. His coattails were slightly shorter than mine in the front and back. He jumped down from the roof and grinned. "I thought that I would never get a chance to see you again." For some reason, my heart did a little leap at the voice and my stomach suddenly felt as though there were butterflies flying around in a frenzy.

I crossed my arms, trying to hide my real feelings. "I just joined the Assassins." I raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

The man grinned. "You know my name already, _cara_." He looked at my hidden blade bracer. "I see Ezio gave you the leather bracer. No doubt you were fascinated by it? Most new recruits are…"

I bristled. "I don't have time for this. I need to deliver a message to Ezio and tell him that my contract was successful." I showed the Assassin my coin pouch. "This also needs to get to him."

The man shrugged as he lowered his hood and my eyes just about fell out of my skull. Short, strawberry blonde hair was in disarray from being concealed under his hood, turquoise blue eyes stared at me with excitement. "Perhaps we can go together?" Dante asked as he offered me his hand. "I'd like to get to know you better, Elena."

"You're an Assassin?" I finally managed to say as I took his hand and I felt my hand and arm go numb with energy.

"_Sì_, I have been for almost a year." He grinned devilishly at me and my heart nearly stopped beating. "Let's see what your hidden blade is capable of." Dante pointed to a duo of guards that were talking about their lives and how their wives were giving them problems.

I shook my head, the temptation so close. "No, they weren't part of my contract. I'm only supposed to deliver a message to a Cardinal then return back to _Isola Tiberina_," I stated firmly.

Dante smiled at me. "That is loyalty. I always test out the new recruits with that conversation. Most of them say no, but I always get them to do it—Ezio doesn't punish me for it either. He thinks that it would be a good idea, to test how loyal they are."

I shrugged. "No need for unneeded deaths…" I trailed off and Dante nodded, that crooked grin never leaving his face as we walked back to _Isola Tiberina _in a comfortable silence.

I just entered my own personal form of Hell…


	19. Hidden Pain

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

**Hidden Pain**

**DECEMBER 1501 (CHRISTMAS DAY)**

It's been a month since I left the Rosa in Fiore to become an Assassin. In that month, I have changed; not only in mind, but in body. I was already in fitting shape, but with the vigorous training that Ezio had Diamante putting me through, I was more muscle than I was before. My free-running was better, I knew I was faster than what I was before.

Brando, an older recruit (he was older than me by two years), was training me in combat with my dagger and my hidden blade. Dante was training me in my swordsmanship and how to properly use my throwing knives so that every time I would throw them, the blow would be instantly fatal (he also loved making me look like a fool at every chance he got).

"_Buon Natale_ Elena!" Diamante grinned as I walked back into our shared room after my bath. She tossed me a medium sized package and I opened it to reveal two thick leather bound journals. "I know how much you like to write and draw. The one with the gold trim is a sketch book; you can even rip the pages out if you want!" I smiled. "The other book with the red ribbon, it's a journal."

I set the books down and hugged Diamante tightly. "_Grazie _Diamante, I love them!"

"That's not fair Diamante, you said that I could give Elena her gift first!" Dante said as he walked into our room and I smiled. He opened his arms and I walked into the hug.

Dante and Diamante were the first friends I made since joining the Brotherhood and they were basically the ones who helped me transition from my rather abrupt move from the Rosa in Fiore the move into the Hideout.

Diamante shrugged as she finished putting her simple, but beautiful peridot green dress on. "Sorry Dante, but I'm going to be visiting my family today. I won't be home until evening."

Dante laughed. "That's right! Your _famiglia _always has a hard time letting you leave."

I simply smiled and set my books down. "What about you Elena? Do you have any family that you're going to visit?" Diamante asked as she wrapped a green cloth around her upper chest and pulled the remaining cloth over her head.

"I'm going to be visiting Raimonda and the girls today." I pretended to sound happy, when in fact, that simple sentence made my heart ache.

Dante rubbed the back of his head. "But you visited with them two weeks ago."

I laughed quietly. "I know. But Raimonda explained to Ezio that I am to spend the holidays with them. Ezio was very gracious about it."

"I wonder what you are like during the New Year," Dante grinned mischievously.

I smirked. "Unless you want seven angry courtesans running after you with knives and the intent to sever your _cazzo_ from your body in the most painful way possible, then I _dare_ you to try anything." Dante went rigid at the reminder. "I take it that you would rather keep your pride?"

Dante smirked and I felt my cheeks reddening. "I would keep my pride so that I can continue to chase you, knowing that certain doom awaits me, should I fail."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think you will fail?" I chided.

Dante grinned. "Someone else will steal you away from me."

I laughed. "I highly doubt it Dante. I don't trust men easily, a trait that Raimonda had taught me, remember?" I walked over and kissed his cheek. "_Buon Natale_, that's my gift to you." Dante grinned as he left and I changed into a dark purple gown with silver lining along the edges.

"At least allow me to walk you out to the horses," he said into my ear and I felt a flash of heat travel through my body.

"I'd like that," I mumbled into his ear and he took my hand. Before we left the Hideout, I grabbed the large satchel and threw it over my shoulder. Dante gave me a weird look. "Hey, it's Christmas, I needed to get the girls something."

"Like new knives to kill me with?" Dante replied.

"Exactly!" I grinned and Dante laughed. "You have family in Roma?"

"I do," he said as he nodded. "I will be heading out to see them after I see you off. They live in the Campagna district. I don't know how long I'll be gone though, so if you beat me back home, good night."

I hugged him tightly. "Good night."

Everyone else was already gone, to see their families or to a tavern to drown out their pain over the fact that they don't have their families to go to anymore. I would've been with them, but Raimonda was waiting and she would kill me if she found out that I went drinking instead of seeing the girls.

Smiling, I mounted my horse and took off towards the Rosa in Fiore.

_/-\_

"_Buon Natale_!" the girls squealed as I walked through the door of the brothel and I felt massive arms pick me up. I laughed as Bartolomeo squeezed me tightly. Ezio was here as well, no doubt spending the holidays with his mother and sister.

"Put me down!" I giggled as I was set on my feet. I turned around and gave Bartolomeo a hug back. "Thank you!" I smiled.

"That was the reaction I was hoping for this time around!" he chortled and I grinned. I turned away and instantly, I was engulfed by the girls. Maria gave me a motherly hug while Claudia nodded. _Still_, she didn't like me—that much.

"_Buon Natale_ everyone!" I grinned as I set my satchel down and revealed the small gifts. "There's enough for everyone." The girls swarmed the small pile of wrapped gifts and they opened them almost at the same time. "Sorry Ezio, I didn't know that you would be here."

"No worries Elena, just having my family around me is a gift in of itself." He kissed his mother's cheek and she grinned as the beard must've tickled her cheek.

"_Dio _Elena! Where'd you get these?" Ilaria asked as she put her necklace on. "It's beautiful!"

I blushed. "When I wasn't training, or running around I was working in the Blacksmith shop." I picked up one that was wrapped tightly and handed it to Raimonda. "This one's for you alone." She took the paper and gasped as she opened it. "It took me a few tries, but I managed to make the front open up and put a saying inside of the necklace."

Raimonda read the inscription and wiped her eyes. "Family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten," we said at the same time and we hugged each other tightly.

"Now," Bartolomeo said as he handed me a glass filled with wine. "Let's celebrate!"

The entire day was spent with (mainly me) opening gifts and I got a new gown from the girls, while Bartolomeo and his wife gave me a tool for keeping my weapons sharp, along with a journal of my father's blacksmithing recipes. It even had the recipe for making his sword or any sword light and durable!

"He made a mention of trying to make a bone dagger, but he could never find the material needed and if he did, it was weak and too brittle to shape into a weapon," Bartolomeo explained as I started reading the journal and my eyes were instantly glued to the pages.

"This is amazing! He even found a way to line the armor with fur or any other material if that was needed!" Ezio looked very interested in that information.

"I'd like to see you work at the shop one of these days Elena, you sound very capable," Ezio said as he sipped his wine. I nodded in response and the rest of the day was filled with laughs, stories, and the occasional question about how I was doing and how my back was doing—which to say the least, it hasn't hurt at all, unless you count it from being sore after fighting Bartolomeo's men (which I don't).

Despite the happy face I was showing everyone, inside, I was crying. Another Christmas without Lia, without my family. Ezio and I locked gazes and he nodded, as if he could read what I was thinking. I looked away and continued laughing, talking, enjoying myself. Because I knew that after the New Years, it was back to Assassin training.

But a question ran through my mind: How long could I hide my pain from the people around me?


	20. Cloaca Maxima

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

**Cloaca Maxima**

**JANUARY 1502**

"I wonder why Ezio wants us to go to this location," I said to Diamante as we rode our horses through the Campagna district. New Years was eventful as always, Dante actually spent it with me at the Rosa in Fiore (I had noticed the bloodthirsty glint in some of the girls eyes when he walked in).

Diamante shrugged. "He's been searching for these 'Lairs of Romulus' lately. He thinks that the Borgia are influencing these men that call themselves 'The Follower's of Romulus' to cause chaos on the people of Roma and drive the people into the arms of the church."

"'Followers of Romulus'?" I repeated, thoroughly confused. "That's terrible!"

"Men that believe that the original founders of Roma, Remus and Romulus, were raised by a mother wolf." Diamante tapped her chin. "Honestly, they haven't been much of a problem, until as of late. Have there been any recent courtesans that have gone missing…particularly late at night?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yes, but remember? I only visit the Rosa in Fiore once a month. I haven't had time to speak with Madonna Claudia or Madonna Maria about it. I will have to bring it up with Raimonda when I go back in Febbario."

Diamante was perhaps one of my closer friends (aside from Dante). We shared a room, only because we shared a rank. Ezio also thought that there would be less "temptation" if the only two women in the Hideout shared a room—not that Diamante's threats were weak, they even scared me! But after Raimonda had paid a visit (to relay information to Ezio) she made the threat very clear that she wouldn't hesitate to cut off any of the men's cazzo's and feed them to the wolves.

"We're here," Diamante said as she stopped her mount and slid down a ladder. We were near an aqueduct, one that hasn't been used in a long while from the looks of it. "I surely hope Ezio can repair the aqueduct," Diamante sighed.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I followed her down. Diamante pulled her dark grey mask over her nose and mouth, completely hiding her identity. I opted for the traditional, "you can't see my eyes" look. "This is going to be tricky…"

Diamante nodded but planted herself against the stone wall. "I'll hoist you up then toss the rope up to you, then lower the rope down and I'll climb up."

"Bene." I took a few steps back and ran at Diamante, planted my foot in her hands and she threw me up into the small space. My hands easily latched onto the stone edge and I hoisted myself up (only to hit my head on the ceiling above). "Cristo, if there are 'Followers' in there, how do they get in and out so easily?" I growled as I turned and caught the rope easily. I untangled it and wrapped it around my waist. "Come on," I grunted as Diamante started climbing rapidly.

When she was up, I untied the rope and handed it back to her. "Check this out," I mumbled as I ran my hand over the wolf skull. "Never seen something like this before."

Diamante lowered her mask. "We are definitely in the right place. Let's hope Dante's ears weren't picking up false leads."

I looked at her. "I'm not going down there, if there are bloodthirsty wolfmen, you should go. You've been at this longer."

Diamante sighed as she pulled out a florin from her pouch. "Heads you go, tails I do. I'll listen for the impact, then send the rope down so you can get out and vice versa, _bene_?"

"_Bene_," I growled.

Needless to say, it wasn't my lucky day.

"Age before beauty!" Diamante laughed and I glared at her.

"I'm only older than you by a month!" I growled.

Diamante shook her head as I picked at the lock with my hidden blade (a trick that Carlo, an Assassin recruit who was near Master level had taught me) and I grinned when the lock clicked. "I shouldn't be long," I muttered as I kicked the door in. Firmly planting my hands on each side of the wolf skull (I thought it was a wolf skull), I used my legs and propelled myself forward, into the dark unknown abyss.

_Mom, Dad, don't let me die in this place._

I didn't scream as I slid through the dark tunnel. If there were these "Followers of Romulus" people down here (and I was pretty sure that they weren't friendly), I didn't want to end up slaughtering them, or having them slaughter me.

I hit the freezing water and I clawed my way up to the top. Spluttering, I felt my teeth chattering as the iciness from the water seeped into my bones. "_Cristo_…" I growled as I wiped my face (my hood still up) and started swimming over to the edge of the pool. I didn't bother looking around, seeing as how I was literally _in _the Cloaca Maxima. "I'm going to see if the tailor can make me a new set of robes after this…" I growled quietly as I swan closer to the edge.

I placed my hands securely on the slick edge of the pool and hoisted myself up, only to feel someone poke me in the head and I gasped as I lost my balance and slipped back into the cold water. I looked up through the water and I saw a distorted shape. _Oh shit…_ I propelled myself to the surface and vaulted over the edge. My hidden blade out and ready to kill or injure whoever was down here.

I looked around, hoping to see the person who poked me, but it was just a long, empty tunnel. I shuddered once, trying to expel the cold from my body, but only succeeding a little. Grumbling, I removed my dagger from its resting place behind my sword (my hidden blade still out) and slowly made my way along the corridor.

I was ready to give up, to chew out Dante for making me go swimming in a rat infested stink hole, when I sensed someone was behind me. I couldn't see well in the dark, but there was _definitely_ someone following me. "_State indietro_," I warned.

Shaking my head, I kept walking, my senses on high-alert, but I was at a disadvantage. It was dark down here, the occasional torch light was a small mercy, but it was basically black. I stopped and plastered against the wall when I saw three men gathered at the end of the corridor.

"These men are too easy to fool. They all believe their 'God' commands them!" a man snickered and I frowned.

"What about that _cagna_?" the darker skinned man growled. "She's starting to see through everything!"

The third man growled and he actually sounded like a wolf! "Kill her. Then we will deal with the Assassin's up above; make sure the Followers are prepared for it."

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle the scream and ran back towards the entrance. Thankfully, Diamante had sent the rope down after she heard my splash. I dove back into the water gracefully, swam to the rope and started climbing up. "I have to warn Ezio," I whispered as I climbed.

When I reached the top of the rope, I looped it around my arm and looked back down. There was a Follower looking up at me. From this distance, I wasn't sure if it was one of the men, or that girl that the men were talking about. All I knew is, Ezio had to get here, and he had to stop these men…_now_.

When I climbed back out, Diamante was shocked to hear me tell her that there are Followers down there and that someone is in danger.

"We need to go, now!" she exclaimed as we jumped down and fought each other to get up the ladder. I was the first one up and sprinted for my horse and teased it into a sprint. Diamante was right behind me.

* * *

**FEBRUARY 1502**

I had warned Ezio of the freezing water below the entryway, and he didn't seem phased by it. With ease, I swam with him to the edge of the pool again and we walked along the same tunnel I'd been in previously. It was cold enough down there that I could see my breath clearly!

"Calm yourself, _cara_. I do not want to have to go back to the Hideout with your body," Ezio murmured.

"Y-Yes, _Maestro_," I stammered through chattering teeth. Ezio chuckled deep in his throat and we came to a stop just before the end of the corridor.

I peeked around Ezio and saw the men from before. "They were going to kill a woman earlier. I hope we aren't too late!" I voiced my concern to Ezio.

He nodded at me once and stepped out. I was right next to him. Whatever the Followers were talking about, it ended abruptly as they caught sight of our white robes. "Stop the Assassins!" one of them shouted.

"This way!" Ezio ordered and I followed him along the side of the sewage canal.

"Ezio!" I cried as I flicked my wrist and tackled a Follower who was about to launch a throwing knife at Ezio. I grabbed my own throwing knife and tossed it at a Follower (hit him in the eye, surprisingly enough) and he fell back, dead.

"Let's go!" Ezio called as I caught up with him. However, before I could reach his side, two burly Followers forced me back and they unsheathed their daggers.

"Ooh," one of them growled, "a _puttana_ to add to my collection." My vision went red as I pictured all of those girls dying by this man's hand or knife.

I didn't know when it was over, but there were two less Followers down here. I caught up with Ezio in a dwelling area and he seemed to be sizing the place up. Clothes hung along a large cable, fires were left smoldering in random places, and the stench of more than just rotting food assaulted my nose. I spun on my heel and supported myself against a stone pillar as I dry heaved. Grazie Dio_ that I didn't eat anything before coming down here…_ I simply looked around because it felt as though someone was watching me again.

"Do you feel a set of eyes on you, Elena?" Ezio asked as he came back over to me. He wiped my cheek and I saw the blood on his hand. "It's nothing serious, _cara_. Just a scratch." I looked around and I saw something. Walking over, I pushed aside a curtain and I stumbled back. "Oh _Dio!_" I panted as I was trying to keep the bile in my throat down. Bodies. The bodies of the courtesans that went missing.

"_Cara_, we need to go, _now_."

I nodded. Ezio led me up a wall, and we fought two more packs of Followers before we reached another canal. "Oh, great," I groaned as more men in furs came after us (mainly me). With ease, Ezio and I took them down and a while later, we entered a very large room.

I wasn't paying attention to what Ezio was saying, as my attention was on the group of men being held back by a cage door. Eventually, the doors sprung open one at a time. Each time a new door opened, my muscles screamed at me in protest. A few times, Ezio used a strange gun on his arm, though I was more concerned about him accidentally hitting me!

By the time the Followers were on the ground dead, the "Alpha" was left, and Ezio swiftly dispatched him. "I'm going to go up there and see if I can find what I'm looking for. Stay down here and keep watch. If any more Followers arrive, do not hesitate to kill them. If they offer no resistance, pin them and hold them down."

"Of course." Ezio nodded and climbed up to the platform after looting the dead "Alpha's" body.

I was panting slightly as I stood watch below the 'Shrine of Romulus', where Ezio was searching for something. I nudged a dead Follower with my foot and sneered at it with as much dignity as I gave Emesto when he died.

The soft noise barely reached my ears, but I turned my head and a new Follower was standing in front of one of the ambush areas that the now-dead Followers were caged in previously, they had a dagger, but it wasn't in their hand. They looked at me with a tilt to their head and they took a step forward, which I responded with a dagger in my right hand and I attacked.

Whoever this Follower was, they didn't seem to want to fight, and therefore, I wasn't going to kill them. I pinned them to the ground, my knee on their back as I pressed my dagger to the back of their throat. "Make one move against me or my Master, and I will kill you," I growled. "_Captio_?"

"Y-Yes," the Follower answered and I frowned. It was too high of a voice for a male.

I kept my knee on her back and waited for Ezio to come back. Once or twice my victim tried to crane her head to get a look at me, but I used my left hand to force her to look at the ground or the dead body in front of her—a silent warning that if she tried anything funny, she'd end up the same way as her friend.

Eventually I heard Ezio walking back out and minutes later, he was placing a hand on my shoulder. "Ah, a stray." I didn't move. "Elena." I looked at Ezio and eyed the decorated scroll. "I want you to take this back to _Isola Tiberina_." I removed my being from the Follower and sheathed my dagger.

"Of course, _Maestro_!" I replied promptly and placed my fist over my heart. "Is there a way out up there?" I asked as I pointed to the platform.

"_S__ì,_ I shouldn't be long…" he eyed the female Follower (who was starting to shake at the mere sight of Ezio). Good. She did just witness him (and me) killing most of her family. However, her gaze landed on me and the shaking stopped (somewhat) and her eyes seemed curious. "Go Elena." He gave me a sincere smile. "Good work, I see you will not disappoint."

"Never _Maestro_."

Ezio nodded and the woman seemed to start shaking when she realized that she was going to be alone with Ezio. I easily climbed around the large room and slipped through the metal door and into the fresh air.


	21. The Follower

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

**The Follower**

**FEBRUARY 1502 (THAT EVENING)  
**

I was sitting in the main chamber, sketching a new design for a hilt of a sword (waiting for Ezio), when I felt someone staring at me. Setting my things down, I turned around and saw the familiar fur armor peeking around the entryway. My muscles tensed at the sight, I was ready to attack again, but Ezio walked in and the Follower literally shook at the sight of Ezio.

"Elena," Ezio smiled as I stood up and inclined my head. "This is the new recruit, Alessa Lupo. You remember her, no?" I looked at Alessa closely and she seemed to have almost sunk into the wall, trying to hide from me. Oh, right.

"_Sì_, I do." Alessa looked at me again and she seemed rather jumpy. "Do you want me to take her to her room? What's her rank?"

"_Servitore_," Ezio answered. "She has exceedingly well free-running capabilities, however I think she will need to work on blending with the crowd and some combat techniques taught to her." He gave me a grin. "A challenge for me, no?"

"Yes, a challenge indeed."

Alessa, again, seemed really interested with me and I couldn't help but cross my arms over my chest, to show her that I was her superior; she instantly ducked her head and Ezio didn't notice or didn't care. "Well," Ezio said as he threw his hood over his face, "I have some business to attend to in the city; I should be back this evening or early tomorrow morning." Ezio rubbed his beard for a moment. "Alessa, Elena will show you to your room, _bene_?"

"Come with me, Alessa." I said and Alessa trailed right behind me, as if almost relieved to get out of the presence of Ezio. As we walked I couldn't help but notice that she kept looking up at the rafters for some reason. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Searching for proper escape routes, should the need arise," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to worry about escaping. _Isola Tiberina _is very safe—." I jumped as I heard Carlo and Brando laughing as they approached Alessa and I. After they passed us, I looked around and couldn't find Alessa anywhere. "Alessa?" I asked, suddenly, I had the urge to look up and sure as hell, Alessa was up in the rafters, gripping the wood tightly.

"Alessa?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Is it safe?" she whispered.

"_Sì_, Brando and Carlo are friends of mine…" Alessa jumped down and nodded slowly. "Your room is just down here, it's not far from my room, but it's not so close that you have to worry about privacy."

She nodded and I looked at the rather scarce belongings she had with her. "I'm sorry that I was harsh on you before, had I known that Ezio intended to recruit any stray Followers, I wouldn't have threatened you like that."

Alessa looked at me as if I had just spoken Turkish or something. "You do not need to apologize."

"Are you sure?" I asked as we walked to Alessa's room.

Alessa nodded. "Thank you for showing me to my room." I opened the door, Alessa walkd in and looked around. A single bed, a desk, a window above the desk which gave a view of the city, a dresser, and a small wardrobe decorated the small room. "I will have to get used to the smaller room."

I smiled. "Would you mind if I helped you unpack?"

Alessa looked at her belongings. "I do not have much…and you do not know me."

I shrugged. "Regardless of what you do or don't have. You look like you could use a friend."

Alessa tilted her head. "…Friend?" I waited for her to start unpacking and when she did, I showed her where she could put her belongings.

As soon as I helped Alessa unpack her belongings (however little there was) she instantly started eyeing me up and down, her grey eyes were curious, that much was obvious. "Is there anything else I can help you with, Alessa?" I asked warmly. My hood was down and my hair was pulled back, but my bangs framed my face, giving me the appearance of perhaps a twenty-five or twenty-six year old.

She chewed on her lower lip for a few seconds and I tentatively sat in the single chair in her room. She looked like she had a lot of questions to ask. "You can ask me anything you want, I will more than likely have an answer," I continued.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly and I laughed gently at the enthusiasm in her voice.

"My name is Elena," I answered as I removed the ribbon that was holding my hair back.

Alessa frowned. "No last name?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I do not use my last name."

Alessa looked at me for a moment. "What do you do?"

I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me of myself when I was younger. "I used to work as a courier for some…clients here in Roma," I began. "Then Ezio helped me and made me the offer to join the Assassin Brotherhood, now I fight for the Assassin's—for the people of Roma."

Alessa looked truly intrigued. "What is that thing on your wrist?" Alessa pointed to my leather bracer and I smirked. Flicking my wrist, the finely engraved hidden blade launched out of the bracer and Alessa jumped back, obviously spooked by the movement.

"It's a weapon; we call it the hidden blade. Only mine is engraved, as my father was a blacksmith when I was younger." I flicked my wrist again and the blade retracted easily. "It is the Assassin's signature weapon."

"What are they made of?"

I tapped my chin. "I believe steel, but the metal is far too light and tough to just be plain steel. I am unsure of the exact metals used." Alessa nodded and someone knocked on the door.

"Elena?" Brando called and Alessa actually hid under the bed. "Ezio had sent me with Alessa's robes?"

"_Un momento_!" I called as I crouched down and Alessa looked at me with wide grey eyes. "It is okay, Alessa, Brando is a good friend of mine."

"B-Bu-But…"

I offered a hand and she gingerly took it. "He will not hurt you." I helped Alessa out from under the bed and she sat in the furthest corner away from the door. I nodded with a warm smile and opened the door. "_Salve_ Brando, you said you have Alessa's robes?"

Brando nodded. "_S__ì_, Ezio also has given Alessa some new trousers and tunics."

"_Bene_," I said as I took the clothes and gave Brando a one-armed hugged. "Does Ezio have any contracts for me?"

"Not yet. I suppose he wants you to help Alessa get acquainted with the Island and Hideout."

I nodded and Brando poked his head in and waved at Alessa, whose eyes widened but she waved back, albeit weakly. When I closed the door, Alessa relaxed instantly and sat back in the middle of the bed, while I placed her new clothes at the foot of her bed. "I will go and give you some privacy, after that, are you okay with a tour of _Isola Tiberna_?" I asked.

Alessa nodded and I curtly left. I leaned against the wall next to Alessa's door and swung my head up and down the corridor, making sure that no one would come through. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Alessa was skittish around men, but if she was a Follower of Romulus, men were the dominant contenders of that cult.

I frowned when I started to think about what she had to do to defend herself. Maybe that's how she got her scar.

"Um," Alessa said as she opened the door and I looked at her. She jumped back and I raised my hands in reassurance that I wasn't going to jump her. I didn't think she expected me to be _right there_. "I am done." Alessa had similar robes to mine, but where my front coat tails stopped mid-thigh, hers were a little bit longer, and there was no black design like mine. But I had been in the Brotherhood longer (only by about four months). Her dark black hair was almost a perfect contrast to the white robes.

"_Bene_." I walked back in and instantly, Alessa was eyeing the fur pelts that she once wore. My eyes lit up at a challenge. "I think I might be able to keep the furs for you." Alessa smiled at me. "I know some tricks in the blacksmithing community; I engraved my own hidden blade with this design." I flicked my wrist and Alessa looked at the design closely.

Alessa eyed my wrist again as I retracted the blade and I gently folded her discarded trousers (that seemed to nearly fall apart in my hands) carefully and put them in her dresser. "I would…like that very much," Alessa murmured.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and escorted her to the exit of the Hideout. "Come, I need to make sure that you have proper armor and weaponry—."

"My dagger?" she said as she showed me her weapon. A bone dagger? I'd never seen one in real life before, but the blade itself looked sharp. The pictures in books didn't do it justice.

"It's a formidable weapon, _s__ì_. But a sword or mace is always good to have as back-up. You do not want to rely solely on a dagger. Those are great for close combat, swords or maces offer more protection, and however, throwing knives _always _come in handy."

"Throwing…knives…?" Alessa asked.

I snickered as I removed a throwing knife from its sheathe around my waist. "This," I said as I showed her the small weapon. "It's useful when you want to be sneaky." I replaced the knife. "I think the tailor will have a belt similar to mine ready for you—but you won't have as many pouches or big pouches like me or the others."

Alessa nodded and she shielded her eyes as I opened the door and the sun shone on us. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Is the sun always this bright?!"

"Yes," I said as I guided her to the right and down the stairs, then to the left. We came to a small market area and there was a tailors shop and an art shop. "This is one of the market areas of Tiber Island," I explained as Alessa looked around. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and I sat on a bench. "Go look around," I offered as I handed her a coin pouch. "Get something for yourself."

"Y-You would just give me your money like that?"

I shook my head. "Alessa, I do take contracts, therefore, I make money. But most of it goes to the Assassin's. Rebuilding takes time and money." I shrugged. "But Ezio is a fair man. He always gives us some coin to spend on ourselves."

Alessa didn't seem to know what to do so I leaned back, my hood still lowered and I closed my eyes. "Come back when you think you have what you want. I will not move from this spot." I grinned. "Just don't go over the walls, I would rather _not _go for a swim today." I didn't see Alessa's response, but minutes later, she was jostling my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and she looked rather…embarrassed. "I do not know how to use money…" she admitted.

Oh, right. She was probably used to stealing, not actually buying something. "_Nessun problema_," I grinned as I stood up and walked with her back to the tailor's shop. The tailor smiled when he saw me and his smile widened when he saw Alessa.

"Elena! I did not know that you were with this young woman! She seemed rather confused earlier," the tailor explained. Alessa ducked her head and I patted her shoulder.

"Watch me closely okay?" I whispered and Alessa looked up. "I'd like that dark red sash," I said as I pointed at the sash. I didn't need it, seeing as how I had Raimonda's, but this was a good example.

"Fifty florins."

I tapped Alessa on the shoulder. "Okay, so he said fifty florins right?" Alessa nodded. "Now, my pouch holds three hundred and fifty florins." I took out some coins and started counting them off by twos. When I was satisfied that I had enough, I slid the coins into my hand, handed the shopkeeper the coin and in return, he handed me the sash. "Just like that," I smiled as I handed Alessa the sash. She took it and looked at me. "It's for you. Now, you try."

"I would like that belt…?" Alessa said as she looked at me.

I nodded. "Are you asking me or the shopkeeper?" The shopkeeper was a nice elderly man, who seemed to have patience that I only wish I could achieve in my life.

"The shopkeeper."

"Then you face him when asking for something."

Alessa turned to the shopkeeper and asked for the belt.

"Normally I would make you pay two hundred florins, but for a pretty lady such as yourself," the shopkeeper said and he laughed with me as Alessa turned a shade of pink, "one hundred." I handed Alessa the pouch of money and she started counting the coins out, one-by-one. I wasn't sure if Alessa felt rushed (she kept glancing at me and the shopkeeper), but the shopkeeper and I started to talk about Roma and how the other tailor's were faring.

"There!" Alessa said as she handed the shopkeeper the coin and he didn't even bother counting it.

"_Grazie_!" the man said and Alessa looked proud. "Forgive me, but I need you to come in the back, the belt needs to be fitted properly."

Alessa looked at me and I led her to the door. I sat on the ground, cross-legged as the tailor worked and after a few minutes, Alessa was walking out with a brand-new belt that fitted her perfectly. The smile on her face made her look at least two to three years younger and I couldn't help myself.

"You look pretty when you smile," I stated and Alessa blushed. "You should smile more often." Alessa ducked her head.

Alessa rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Why is it so _cold_?" she asked.

"Because, it is _Febbraio_. It will get warmer when Marzo and Aprile arrive. Spring is my favorite time of the year. The air is so fresh and smells like flowers!" I smiled. "My birthday is also in Marzo."

Alessa frowned. "I never smelled flowers before…"

"No? Well then, I'll be sure that you do!" Alessa smiled at me and I couldn't help but wonder what she thought of me. Did she see me as that woman who killed everyone that she knew? Did she see me as just another person? Or did she see me as someone else? Perhaps an older sibling? I had been without Lia for so long, that the older sibling instinct that I once had, vanished almost entirely. But Giada brought that instinct back…somewhat.

"How old are you, Elena?" she asked.

"Twenty-nine. But after my birthday, I will be thirty." I paused at her shocked expression. "I know, I know. I don't look like I'm thirty years old."

"No, you do not."

I guided her back up the steps and into the second market place, which held the blacksmith, the doctor, the bank, and a small garden space. "Elena," Alessa whispered. "Why are all of those people staring at us?"

"Because, it is rare to see someone in white like this, however, Ezio is always about the Island in his white robes, so it is not completely uncommon."

"Why do you live on the Island?"

I grinned at her enthusiasm. "It is safer for us, we don't have to worry about the Borgia coming in and trying to…harm us," I carefully stated. "If they even take a _step _in this place, the Assassin's will descend and send them running home to Cesare Borgia." The name slid off of my tongue like sour milk.

I walked Alessa over to the blacksmith and the man behind the counter smiled at me. "Elena! _Come stai_?"

"I'm well; I am just showing Alessa around the Island. Do you have any leather greaves and spaulders in her size?" I asked as I stepped aside and let the Blacksmith look at Alessa for a minute.

"Of course!" the man bellowed and Alessa flinched. I waited patiently as the Blacksmith went into the back and returned moments later with the armor. "I assume _Ser_ Ezio will want a sword for her?"

"_Sì._" The Blacksmith went into the back and retrieved a common sword for Alessa. "Six-hundred florins." I handed the pouch to Alessa.

"Wait right here," I said sternly and quickly ran to the bank (which was just a feet away). "Four hundred florins please," I smiled and the banker got me the coin. "_Grazie_." I dashed back to Alessa, who looked rather uneasy that I had left.

"He said six-hundred?" she repeated. I nodded.

"I want you to count three hundred florins okay?" I said.

"_Sì,_" Alessa nodded and started counting. The Blacksmith was a kind fellow, his apprentice smiled at me and waved as he beat the metal into place. Alessa handed the counted coin to the Blacksmith and he gladly took it without actually counting it, like the tailor. These were kind people that worked and lived here. I handed the rest of the coin over and the Blacksmith handed Alessa the weapons and armor.

"A pleasure doing business with you ladies," the Blacksmith waved as he smiled.

Alessa carried her newly purchased armor and sword. "Who are those men in armor?" she asked as she looked across the river.

"Borgia soldiers." I looked at the men, then at her, then the sword. "If you find that you do not like the sword, let either me, or any of the other Assassin's know so we can get you the proper weapon. Not everyone is one for the sword."

"Where did you get your sword?" she eyed the blade on my left hip. My dagger rested behind it.

"My father made the blade, I just added the details. He never had the patience for such a thing. The blade itself is very durable. I only ever have to sharpen it." I patted the leather-steel hilt gently.

Alessa kept looking around the Island and she seemed to visibly relax when we were in the confines of the Hideout. _She did live underneath Roma for a long time…_

"Elena!" a familiar velvet voice called as I felt arms wrap around my waist. I giggled and spun around, looking into Dante's blue eyes.

"_Salve _Dante, _come stai_?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

"_Bene_. But I'm better now that you are—hey, where did Alessa go?" Dante asked as I turned and Alessa was no where to be seen.

I frowned as I pulled out of Dante's grip and he released me instantly. "I think you spooked her when you snuck up on me like that. I don't think she's used to be around men—at least men that won't try and harm her."

Dante frowned childishly. "I'm offended. Ladies love me!"

"I do not doubt that," I replied and Dante eyed me. "I'm going to see if Alessa is okay, I'll be out in a bit, _bene_?"

"_Va bene_," Dante moaned as he kissed my forehead and walked away. "I'll be in the sparring area."

Shaking my head, I walked to Alessa's room and knocked on her door. "Alessa, it's Elena, can I come in?"

I took a step back and I had to snicker as Alessa opened the door. Alessa had tried putting her armor on and it wasn't on properly. "Here," I said as I walked in and took the armor off her being. "I want to add something to the armor if that is okay?"

Alessa nodded and I reached for her wolf fur and gently tore the armor apart (Alessa seemed to flinch at that). "Do not worry, just watch." I deftly slid the fur armor underneath the spaulders and (thankfully there was a needle and some thread in her desk drawer) stitched them to the inside of the armor. Taking another piece of fur armor, I draped it over the left spaulder and secured it to the material. "There!" I smiled triumphantly as I showed Alessa my handy work.

"That is amazing!" she exclaimed. "How did you do that so fast?!"

I helped her put them on. "My father was a blacksmith before—before he was killed." I looked down.

"I am sorry, Elena."

I shook my head. "I'm okay now. Whenever I work on my weapons or armor, I feel like he is still there, holding my hands as I work the armor and metal." Alessa smiled and I lined the leather greaves with the fur as well. "When Ezio gives you your hidden blade, I can line the inside with fur as well—if you want."

"I would like that!" Alessa nearly shouted and I placed a hand over her mouth.

I knelt on the floor and easily put the armor on the boots. "Now," I said as I stood up, "do you have any more questions?"

"What are the Assassin's?"

I frowned. "I think you should ask Ezio when he meets with you. He makes it a point to spend a small amount of time with the new recruits. When we were in the Lair, Ezio was actually spending time with me." Alessa frowned at the memory and I shrugged. "Sorry about that by the way."

"No worries." Alessa tapped her chin. "Do you have many books?"

I nodded. "We have a small library in the main room." I laughed. "If I'm not out on a contract, or sparring, or running a message, I am more than likely reading—or if you can't find me in the main chamber, I'm probably at the blacksmith, working on my own weapons and armor or working on armor for the other recruits."

"How do you get warm water?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm not sure about that."

"Do you have anything that I could write on?"

I crossed my arms gently over my chest. She reminded me a little bit of Lia, but not in a way that would make me want to cry my eyes out. "I can look around. I'm sure I have a journal that I haven't written in yet."

"You would just give me your things…just like that?" Alessa asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "Alessa, I don't have a problem with helping you. I was in your shoes once you know and the others here helped me and took me in as if I was their own."

Alessa jerked up at that and nodded. "Thank you Elena," she said as she stood up. We were almost the same height. Her grey eyes were still lit with curiosity, but there was no mistaking the thanks in them. "Do you think you can show me around Roma tomorrow?"

I grinned as I considered taking her to the Rosa in Fiore to meet the girls. My monthly visit was coming up anyways, and I think Alessa would benefit from some lessons with Raimonda, seeing as how Raimonda was the one to teach me math, writing, and reading (I could already do all those things but she only advanced my ability).

"No problem, but there are some people I would like you to meet. They…they mean the world to me and I trust them. They're only going to help," I explained and I watched for any defensive reaction from Alessa.

"_Bene_."

I grinned crookedly as I thought of Dorotea. Dorotea was the one responsible for my rather…colorful vocabulary (years of having my room next to hers, you learn a few new words everyday!) It would also help Alessa get better acquainted with the crowded streets. I just hoped she wouldn't run off at the first thing that spooked her.

Alessa smiled again. "Looking forward to it!" She rubbed the back of her head and her face scrunched up. "You walk funny."

I nearly fell over laughing and Alessa jumped at the noise. "You will learn why tomorrow." I had to hold my sides as the laughter left.

"I can not wait." I heard Alessa's stomach snarl and I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

I haven't smiled this much in a long time. "Dinner will be ready soon, we normally all gather in the main chamber…" Alessa tensed slightly. Again, I don't think she was scared of the crowds, just uneasy around men that she didn't know well, almost like an abused dog. "…but I can bring some dinner in here and eat with you. Ezio, I'm sure, is okay with it."

"You should eat with your friends."

I grinned as I opened the door and left, my head remaining in the room. "I will be." I closed the door on Alessa's shocked face.


	22. The Follower II

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

**The Follower II**

**FEBRUARY 1502 (THE NEXT DAY)**

Alessa and I had enjoyed dinner last night. Seeing as how she was still skittish around strange men, I think she'd be eating in her room for a while. I had to smile at that. Whereas I grew up around the same women, I also grew up around strange men. But Alessa grew up around men that were her family, but probably tried to hurt her or…'make her submit'. I shuddered at the thought.

I knocked on the door and I heard something whimpering on the other side of the door. Slowly, I opened the door and I saw Alessa looking at me with wide, confused eyes. "Alessa, it's Elena," I said gently as I walked in and closed the door. "Remember?"

Alessa swallowed once and nodded. "Y-Yes, I just forgot."

I walked over and knelt on the ground in front of her. "It's okay. Would you like me to get you breakfast while you dress? Or would you like a bath?"

Alessa tilted her head and I waited patiently. "A bath would be nice." She looked at me. I wasn't in my Assassin robes, which would explain why Alessa was nervous to see me. I was in just my trousers and a tunic. "Are you taking one too?"

"Yes, I was just checking up on you—is there something wrong?" I asked, concerned suddenly.

"N-No, just why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

I smiled and Alessa seemed to like that. "You remind me a little bit of myself when I was your age." I offered a hand and helped Alessa to her feet. "Bring a spare set of trousers and a tunic, bene?"

Alessa went to her dresser and removed a tunic and trousers and a spare set of under clothes. She looked at me as if waiting for approval, so, I smiled. After closing the drawers, she walked back over to me and I guided her down the corridor and to the bathing area. She obviously was the one who poked me when I went into the Lair the first time, she was probably curious, and the curiosity was only growing as I spent more time with her.

"Un momento," I said as I opened the door and looked around. No one was in there. "Okay, come with me." Alessa followed me in and her eyes went wide.

"It is so big in here!"

I giggled. "I never noticed." I walked over to a tub and filled it with warm water. I added some soap to it and Alessa eyed the small pool of water nervously. "Are you ready?" I asked.

She started to shake a little and I didn't make a move. I wasn't going to throw her in the water, I was going to patiently wait and let her do it on her own. Almost like how Raimonda was patient with me to accept that they saved me, and that I was welcomed to stay at the Rosa in Fiore. "Yes. But, I would always go swimming to get clean, what is that foamy stuff?" she ran her hand through the soap and picked some up, looking at it closely. She brought it to her mouth and spit it out. "It tastes horrible!"

I picked some up and blew it at Alessa, who yelped and jumped back. "It's soap. It will help get you clean." Alessa nodded and looked down at her clothed body. "You'll have to take your clothes off to bathe." I rolled my eyes. "And you don't eat soap."

She paled considerably and I didn't say a word as I discarded my own clothing so that I was in my breast band and under shorts. "It's just us in here. Just the girls—."

"_I heard that Elena!_" Diamante screeched and I snickered while Alessa disappeared and I looked up to see her in the rafters. Her hands had a death grip on the wooden beams and her eyes were wide.

"It's okay," I assured Alessa. "That was Diamante, the other woman in the Brotherhood." Alessa jumped down. "Now, would you like to take a bath or not?" Alessa started to slowly take her clothes off and eyed the water nervously. "If you want, you can get in, and then remove the rest of your clothes. I do. Dante and his perversion…" I trailed off and Alessa didn't move an inch.

I sighed. "Watch," I said as I stepped into the tub and splashed some water on my arms. "It's just water. You said you swam to get clean right?" Alessa nodded. "It's like that. But warmer…_so_ much warmer." I stepped out and grabbed a towel and wiped my arms and legs dry.

"What is that scar on your shoulder and hip?" Alessa asked as I froze. I'd completely forgotten about it.

"It's just a scar I got when I was younger. Some…bad people gave it to me," I responded as I replaced my tunic and trousers. I'd tell Alessa about my scar…later. Alessa started to take her clothes off so that she was only in her under clothes and I felt my eyes widen as I looked at Alessa.

She looked confused at first, probably because I was staring at her, but I wasn't staring _at her_. I was staring at her rather _frail _appearance. I could see her ribs protruding slightly, now that I noticed it, her face looked thin—thinner than what would be normal for someone of her stature. She was at least an inch shorter than me, but still!

I'd talk with Ezio about it and see if I can get Alessa to the doctor on the Island. Even though she looked fine, I wasn't sure how well the Followers took care of themselves down there…

"Oh." Alessa slowly got into the water and didn't sit down—she hopped back out again. She eyed the water nervously for a moment and I had to wonder if there were any bad memories that she had when she had to clean up.

"It's okay, nothing will happen," I assured her.

Alessa got back in the water and stood there. "You can sit down," I smiled encouragingly. Alessa sat down and she sighed as the warm water encased her entire body. "Are you going to remove your under-clothes?" I asked. She did and I placed the wet under-clothes by the smoldering fire. "Do you know how to wash yourself and your hair?" I asked.

"I never…had to? I swam around a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "_Grazie Dio_ that you haven't met Raimonda or the others yet…" I whispered as I reached over and grabbed some more soap. I wetted my hands and lathered them with the shampoo and gently washed Alessa's hair (I noticed that she had _long _hair). She tensed and I removed my hands immediately. "Did I do something?" I asked.

"No. It feels…it feels good!" She smiled as I returned to washing her hair.

"Now," I said as I rinsed my hands off, "you try."

Alessa raised her hands to her head and massaged the soap into her head. After she was done, I dumped a pail of water on her head and she yelped and started coughing. "_Mi dispiace_, Alessa." I walked around and gave her an apologetic look. I showed her how to wash herself and she was busy doing that, while I walked to the other side of the room.

Just as I was about to grab a towel to dry Alessa's hair, the door opened and Dante walked in. "Elena, there you are! Missed you at breakfast—."

I grunted as I felt a solid weight on my back (again, praising Leonardo for his work on my back) and someone was _growling_ into my ear. I looked at the tub (where Alessa _should _be) to see it empty and I suddenly felt the water seeping through my clothes. _Cristo_…. I winced as I felt Alessa's nails dig into my shoulders and the growling escalated into snarling. _How the hell am I still standing up with her on my back?!_

Dante was suddenly looking elsewhere. "Another time then?" he asked as he ducked his head and backed out. Alessa was still growling and I walked over to the tub. I managed to pry Alessa's vice-like grip from my shoulders (making her fall back into the tub). She started coughing and she wiped her face as she looked up at me.

"We need to work on your attitude towards men," I stated as she wiped her face off.

"'Attitude'?" she repeated.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yes. Dante, Brando, Ezio…_all_ of the men know better than to do anything to Diamante and I," I explained.

Alessa shook her head. "But, it is their primary objective is to mate with you—."

"_Bene_!" I yelped as I looked at Alessa. "You don't have to worry about that with them. They aren't like that—." I winced as I remembered what Ernesto tried to do to me; I also remembered what he _took_ from me.

Dante poked his head in and again, Alessa started growling at him instantly. I crossed my arms and stood protectively next to Alessa. "It's true Alessa," Dante smiled. "Elena's made the threat very clear."

"Threat?" Alessa asked as the growls ceased. _Note to self: Work on getting the 'wolfish' nature out of Alessa._

I giggled. "If Dante or any of the men try anything funny, I told them that I'd cut their _cazzo's_ off and feed them to the wolves…or if they wouldn't listen to that threat, I'd send Raimonda after them."

"Indeed," Dante said as he walked in a little further and stayed by the door, his face on me then Alessa (never leaving her face), "nothing is scarier than having a middle-aged courtesan running after you with a knife."

Alessa looked at me with amusement and I shook my head. "You'll meet her later. Now, are you going to finish cleaning?" I started taking my own clothes off and got into the bath near Alessa. "Would you like it if Dante stayed? To show you that he's not going to do anything?" I asked.

She looked at me then Dante for a minute. "Okay." Dante smiled and instantly walked to my side and started washing my hair. "Why does he do that if you can?" Alessa asked as she looked at me.

"Dante and I are…very close friends," I stated. We weren't dating, but there was this unspoken agreement throughout the Brotherhood that I wasn't exactly single anymore. "He'll find any excuse to be by me."

Dante laughed as he finished washing my hair. "Yes, that is true." He leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek, to which I heard the water splashing and Dante grunting. I quickly grabbed a towel and yanked Alessa off of Dante (who was pale beyond belief). "What did I do?!" he gasped as I covered Alessa. I (somehow) managed to cover myself in the same moment.

"You…you _kissed_ her!" Alessa snarled. "How dare you touch her!" The way she sounded, it almost sounded like she _claimed _me as either her 'alpha' or something.

I buried my face in my hand to find a way to explain Dante's kiss. "It was just a peck on the cheek Alessa. It's how we show affection." I made a point by helping Dante up and kissed his cheek back. Alessa tensed but relaxed when I showed her that nothing was wrong. "See? Just show's that we care for the other."

"Among other ways—okay, okay!" Dante said as Alessa tensed and Dante backed out.

When Dante was gone and I walked back over to my clothes and put the new ones on. "Sorry Elena," Alessa murmured as she walked to her clothes and put them on. She had some trouble with the breast band but I helped her. "I never had to wear one before." She frowned as she looked at the breast band. _How does she manage…?_

"Alessa, I don't know what life was like for you in the Lair, but don't think I'm upset with you because of what you did to Dante." I grinned.

"But…" Alessa trailed off as I brushed her hair quickly and after I was done with that, I pulled her hair back behind her head again.

I placed a finger on her lips. "Do not worry about it, bene?" I raised an eyebrow as I placed my long-sleeved grey tunic over my body; my robes were back in my room, along with my weapons. "Would you feel comfortable if Dante and I paid you a visit every evening before you went to bed? Or not every evening, just perhaps two times a week?"

Alessa seemed to weigh the options carefully. "Will he hurt me?"

"No of course not. Dante's a nice man. Perhaps when you're a little more comfortable, I can take you to meet Bartolomeo no? He's a good friend of Ezio's and mine." Alessa tied her trousers on. "You can ask Dante any questions you have for him or me, we won't lie."

Alessa studied me closely for a moment. "You seem to be really nice Elena…and patient. Before I came here, I had to fight just to eat. But you serve me food, you help me with the basic things that I never knew about, you give me things…" I remembered the sash I had bought her.

I shrugged. "I only want to help Alessa."

"No one really ever helped me before."

"Well," I smiled as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get used to it." I took a step back.

Alessa looked unsure of what to do and I had a good feeling of what she wanted to do. "Don't attack me okay?" I said as I cautiously approached her, my arms out. She didn't move as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. "There," I smiled as I felt her arms raise and gently wrap around my body. I also felt her head resting on my shoulder.

I pulled away and she dropped her arms. "What was that?" she asked.

"A hug. We give them when people either need them, or not. You needed one."

Her brow furrowed. "Does Dante do that?" She rubbed the back of her neck. "How did you know I needed one?"

I laughed. "Yes, Dante does it…_a lot_. He hugged me yesterday when he snuck up on me and scared you." I snickered. "Your eyes gave it away. But you need to know when to and when not to give people hugs."

"I do?"

I hugged her gently again. "Sì. But I'll teach you later. You must be hungry, I know I am."

"But he came in from behind you!" Alessa blurted suddenly, she obviously remembered Dante when he hugged me yesterday.

I laughed. "He was trying to be cute." I sighed. "And no more climbing on me when you get scared. I'm not exactly your age after all." I rubbed my shoulders. "And no more digging your nails into my skin, it hurt." _Oh Ilaria and Dorotea are going to have _so _much fun with Alessa._

Alessa blushed. "Sorry."

"_Nessun problema_." Alessa walked right next to me and eyed the men that passed us with wary glances. "It's okay. They won't hurt you."

We each grabbed a plate and filled it with food. "Come with me, instead of eating in your room, let's go to the roof. It has a beautiful view of Roma."

"Roof?"

I didn't say a word as I led her up some steps and opened the door. Her eyes narrowed at the sudden light and after a few seconds, she walked out and we sat in the middle of the small roof. "So," Alessa said as she swallowed her food (teaching her how to use a fork, spoon, and knife was an adventure). "Where are you taking me today?" She looked around and her eyes widened as she took in the view. "It is amazing up here!"

I pushed some food around. "The Rosa in Fiore."

Alessa frowned. "The brothel? Many of the Followers always had strange women in the Lair, but they would not last long."

I bristled (my grip on my fork nearly bent the utensil) and Alessa tensed, as if she could read my emotions, or feel what I was thinking. "It's more than just a brothel," I finally said. "It's also my home."

Alessa's eyes widened and I knew there were more questions. Questions that would require me to open up about my past. "Why did you live there?"

"It's a long story. My scar also ties into it." I ate some food. "Speaking of scars, how'd you get yours?" Alessa brushed her hand against her cheek, along the scar. She didn't look comfortable telling me and I was okay with that. "You don't have to tell me." I wiped my mouth and stood up. "Ready to go? I just need to change into my robes and we can head out."

Alessa stood up and eagerly followed me. "I have seen Roma only at night; it looks amazing during the day!"

I laughed and Alessa seemed to really like that. Like she was trying to remember it. After I had changed into my robes and weapons, I met Alessa near the entrance and it looked like she was able to get the armor on without problem.

"How are we getting to the Rosa in Fiore?" she asked nervously.

"Horses. Can you ride?"

Alessa shook her head. "Never had to, but I would like to learn how."

I walked her outside and she winced again, covering her eyes with her hands. "Here," I said as I pulled her hood over her face. "The hood isn't only for intimidating Templars you know." Alessa smiled and hugged me. "_Grazie_ Alessa."

I walked across the street and pulled the two mares out. I helped Alessa up on the black mare while I mounted the tawny colored mare. I grabbed Alessa's reins and guided the horses over the bridge. "I will see if Ezio will give me time to teach you how to ride. I _love_ riding, I also _love _racing. On foot or on horse."

Alessa's grey eyes lit up at the new information. "I like to race too!"

I smiled. "I look forward to the day we race then, Alessa Lupo." She beamed at the use of her full name. "Off to the Rosa in Fiore…" I murmured as I guided Alessa through the streets.


	23. My Family

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**

**My Family **

"What is that smell?" Alessa asked as we passed a bakery.

"Bread." I sniffed the air and Alessa giggled. "It's fresh too! Would you like some?" I asked. Alessa nodded. "You're going to pay for it though." I dismounted my horse and Alessa tried, but fell on her butt.

I helped her to her feet and she frowned and showed me that she had empty pockets. "I have no money."

I took out my coin pouch and handed it to her. "I'm buying, but you're paying for it."

"I do not understand."

I smiled. "You are going to pay for the food with _my_ money. So I'm buying the food because it's my money, but you are the one paying for it." Alessa still looked confused. "I'll explain it to you later." We walked into the bakery and Alessa froze instantly. It wasn't crowded, but it was cramped. "Easy now, we get the food and we get out. Simple as that."

Alessa nodded and we walked up to the man behind the counter. "Welcome! How can I help you?" he asked as he looked at me then Alessa. I remembered him; he paid daily visits to the Rosa in Fiore when I was still there.

"I would like some bread," Alessa said and smiled hugely as I laughed quietly. Alessa really seemed to like it when I laughed, whether it be quietly or loudly. I'd have to ask Raimonda about that.

"Twenty florins," the Baker said.

I watched as Alessa counted the coin and handed it to the Baker. In return, the Baker handed Alessa the fresh bread and handed me some. "_Graize_," I nodded and I thanked the Baker. He nodded at me once, indicating that he remembered me. He wasn't a bad man; in fact, he was one of the nicer "clients" that came to the Rosa in Fiore. He would always bring fresh bread or pastries for me.

"Why'd you laugh at me earlier?" I asked Alessa as I helped her mount the horse again.

"You looked like a dog smelling the air, I thought it was funny."

I raised an eyebrow as I mounted my own horse and took a bite out of the bread. "This is coming from someone who has lived like a wolf her entire life," I retorted. "Are your eyes sensitive to the light?" I asked as I made it a point to lower my hood.

Alessa nodded. "It hurts, but after a while, my eyes adjust. I can see better in the dark than you."

I nodded. "That was you, wasn't it? The one who poked me and the person following me when I first came in?" I asked as Alessa nibbled on her bread.

"_Sì_, it was. You were funny as you fell back in."

I rolled my eyes. "Glad I can amuse you."

"This bread is tasty!" Alessa exclaimed.

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, that Baker is the finest in Roma, as far as I am concerned." Alessa was suddenly busy as she was digging in one of her four pouches and removed my coin pouch.

"Here," she said as she handed me the coin pouch. "I forgot to give it back to you."

"_Grazie_, Alessa. It feels good returning money instead of stealing it, no?" Alessa nodded and the rest of the trip was basically Alessa asking questions and me answering them.

"Here we are!" I smiled as I dismounted my horse and led it to the wagon full of hay. I showed Alessa how to lead a horse to the wagon and she did it with little problem. "Be prepared," I whispered and Alessa looked at me curiously.

I knocked twice on the door and opened it…

When we walked into the Rosa in Fiore, Alessa sniffed the air and froze, as if she didn't know what to do. "What's wrong Alessa?" I asked as I looked at her.

"What is that smell?" she asked. "It smells nothing like the bread we just ate." She sniffed again. "I do not know what it smells like."

I sniffed the air and smiled. "Come with me!" I guided Alessa to some flowers and made the gesture to smell them and she did (she also sneezed but I thought it was rather cute). Her eyes lit up (I think) and I snickered. "These are flowers. I told you they smell good, no?"

Alessa smiled and jumped when she heard someone screaming. "_Piccina_!" Chiara exclaimed as she dashed down the stairs (I watched as Alessa darted for the safety of the couch on the other side of the first floor). She hid behind the armrest, out of view. "We were thinking that you forgot about us!" Chiara continued as she hugged me tightly and the air left my lungs. "Girls! _Piccina_ is here!" Doors burst open almost all at once and I heard something fall, but I turned my head to see Alessa rubbing her head. She tried to hide under the couch?

Alessa looked at me with confused eyes then she shrunk back as the others came down and hugged me all at once. I hugged them back. "I missed all of you!" I finally managed to say through the barrage of hugs and kisses on the cheek. "How's everyone doing?"

"Great, we are doing just great!" Adona smiled.

"I'm hurt _piccina_," the familiar voice said as I looked up and saw the familiar green eyes and graying red hair. "I'm the first person you greet, am I not?" Raimonda asked with a playful twinkle in her eyes. The girls released me as I walked up the steps and gave Raimonda a tight hug (she pushed my hood off of my head to let my light brown-blonde hair fall out behind me). "You need to stop wearing that inside," she chastised.

"I missed you," I murmured into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her neck. I felt Alessa's eyes on me the entire time.

Raimonda returned the grip. "I missed you too, Elena. I always do." She pulled back and her brow furrowed. "You look different Elena, what happened?"

I raised an eyebrow and frowned. "How so?"

Raimonda laughed as we walked downstairs. "Certainly the clothes, but we're used to them by now. It's your entire demeanor. You seem utterly happy! What did Dante do?" I blushed and the girls howled in laughter. I stole a glance at Alessa, who seemed to understand that everything was fine.

"Dante didn't do a thing," I said reassuringly. "I actually met someone while on a mission with Ezio." Alessa rose a little bit and smiled when I walked over and knelt on the ground. "Come with me," I coaxed her.

"W-Will they h-hurt me?" She whispered.

I shook my head as I laughed. "No, Alessa. They're the nicest people you'll ever meet in your life." I grinned. "And the scariest if you provoke them."

"_Ottenuto quella ragione_," Felisa grinned.

"Aside from you?" Alessa murmured.

I grinned and Alessa smiled. "Yes, besides me." I offered my hand and Alessa took it. We both stood up and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ladies, this is Alessa Lupo. Ezio and I found her while exploring the Cloaca Maxima a few days ago."

Alessa looked at everyone, her hood still up. "Hello," she whispered and the girls returned the greeting with waves and smiles of their own. That's what I loved about these girls. They can read someone so easily. They knew Alessa didn't like loud noises without even asking her! _Well, when you're trained in the courtesan ways, you have to learn to read body language… _I shuddered at the thought.

"Are you keeping Elena on her toes Alessa?" Adona asked as she walked close to Alessa and tilted her face up so that Adona could look at Alessa, who jerked back from the close contact. Adona didn't seem phased by it. "You are very pretty." Alessa blushed and stepped a bit behind me.

I gave Alessa a reassuring smile. "It's okay."

Alessa poked her head out from behind my shoulder. "You are all very pretty," Alessa whispered and I smiled. The girls grinned at the compliment. "Why do you dress like that?" Alessa asked as she eyed the dresses that the girls were wearing.

Raimonda took charge and I couldn't help but recall her when she took charge and saved me. "Perhaps we can all get to know each other out back on the patio?"

Alessa looked at me and I smiled encouragingly. "That'd be great," I agreed and everyone walked out back. When we were all seated, Alessa instantly sat on the ground next to me and I frowned. "Hm…" I stood up and brought a chair over. "You can sit next to me, _bene_?" I said and Alessa sat on the chair. Raimonda was next to Alessa (on her left).

"Now, Alessa," Raimonda smiled as she leaned over and gently patted Alessa's hand. "Ask us any questions you'd like."

"How do you know Elena?"

The girls and I shared a glance. "We met her in the market one day. She was lost and we brought her back to her mom," Adona answered and looked at me. I didn't react. I kept my face a perfect mask of controlled emotion.

"What do you do?" Alessa asked. I noticed Raimonda studying me then Alessa very closely, a small smile adorning her lips.

The girls shared a glance and I shrugged my response. "We help people. But we help them in a different way from what you and Elena do," Elletra finally answered. I released the breath I'd been holding. "We also help Ezio with getting information."

"Why do you wear those dresses?" Alessa looked at the dresses. "Did Elena dress like that—?" Alessa jumped when the girls started laughing (Elletra fell over actually) and I was busy pulling my hood over my face as my cheeks reddened.

"N-No!" Chiara exclaimed as she stopped laughing. "Elena would slit her own throat before she dressed like this!"

"Oh." Alessa rubbed the back of her head. "Which one of you is Elena's mother?" I stiffened and everyone was very quiet and looking at each other. "Elena?" Alessa looked at me, hoping for an answer. None of the courtesans had my shade light brownish-blonde hair (as far as I knew, I was the only one with this colored hair); only Raimonda and I had the same shade of green eyes; however mine were like emeralds while hers were like the forest.

I took a breath. "My mom died…along time ago." I looked away as a tear fell from my face. The girls looked down. I swallowed. "But Raimonda and the girls took me in as if I was their own and raised me."

Raimonda smiled as I wiped my eyes discreetly. I missed my mom, dad, and Lia terribly. I wanted things to go back to the way they were. But secretly, I'm glad things are the way they are. If my parents didn't die, if Lia wasn't taken, I would've never met Raimonda, Ezio, Maria, Claudia… I looked at Alessa. I would've never met Alessa and Alessa would be dead by now.

"I am sorry Elena," Alessa murmured as she leaned over and hugged me gently. I smiled as I returned the grip and the girls cooed at how sweet the moment was. "Right time?" she whispered.

"Yes," I responded.

"So, Alessa," Raimonda smiled. "Anymore questions?"

"How many of you are there?" she asked.

I started counting off numbers on my fingers and I grunted when Felisa flung a plant at my head. I snickered as she glared at me. "What? I lost count after Renata came!" I bit my tongue. Renata had gone missing about two months after I left. I looked at Alessa, whose brow furrowed at Renata's name. Does she know something?

"Behave you two! I swear, Felisa, you aren't a child anymore," Raimonda scolded the courtesan and I stuck my tongue out at her. "And you Elena d—Elena," Raimonda corrected herself and I stiffened at the start of my last name. "You aren't a child anymore either."

"Sorry ma'am," I responded as I looked down. Alessa tilted her head at me, studying me. Probably wondering how I went from being someone who was in charge, to someone who was ducking her head at the woman scolding me.

Raimonda nodded curtly. "Now, Alessa," Alessa looked up. "There are many of us, but not many of us stay here. The seven of us do because of _piccina_." I smiled at my nickname.

"Why don't you take that hood off Alessa?" Dorotea asked.

Alessa gripped the edges of her hood and I placed a hand on her arm, remembering that her eyes were sensitive to the light. "It's okay, you don't have to." Alessa nodded and the girls nodded in understanding. "Let's go inside hm? I want to talk with the Madonna's about something." I stood up and Alessa was giggling.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Why do you walk funny?"

I laughed and the girls laughed with me. "Ladies?" I said as they all rose and we lined up in a perfect line in front of Alessa. She seemed really tense, as if ready to bolt. Oh, right. I walked over to her and leaned down. "Just watch us okay? We aren't going to do anything but show you something." Alessa nodded and I walked back.

One-by-one everyone walked and after Raimonda finished, she looked at Alessa. "You see the similar walks we all have?" Alessa nodded. "Now watch Elena."

I started walking and Alessa seemed to understand that the girls taught me my walking style. "I see why Dante likes you." I blushed again and Alessa looked confused.

"Why are you turning red?" she asked.

"Because _piccina_ is embarrassed!" Ilaria grinned as she nudged me. "Can you bring her back? We like her!" she whispered enthusiastically.

"Ask her."

Ilaria asked Alessa if she would come back to the Rosa in Fiore and she eyed everyone before her gaze rested on me. She looked quickly back at Raimonda then me, seeing perhaps a similarity between us? "I would like that." She stood up. "I like it here."

"I do too," I nodded. "Let's go back inside hm?"

Alessa and the girls started disappearing through the door but before I could even take a step, Raimonda had gently grabbed my wrist. "We need to talk, _piccina_."

"What about?" I asked.

Raimonda sighed. "Adona voiced her concerns about Alessa's health. When she went to 'see' Alessa a little better, she noted the rather…gaunt face that Alessa had."

I nodded. "I know. I was going to take her to the _dottore _on the island when we got back."

"_Bene_," Raimonda said as she hugged me tightly again. "You'll come back tomorrow? Did you see the look in Ilaria's eyes when she saw Alessa's hair?"

I snickered. "Oh yes. Alessa is going to be in a for a big treat tomorrow—."

"But you only visit once a month…"

I shrugged. "I think Ezio will allow me to visit more often. I was hoping that, if Alessa doesn't do so well in large crowds, she could come here and train a little bit…perhaps some lessons in reading, writing, math…you know?"

Raimonda smiled. "We'd love to help!"


End file.
